It started on a camping trip - a Boruto X Sarada Sumire lemon fanfic
by CornerCat
Summary: Boruto and Sarada's class goes on a camping trip, though one of them has a very special something planned for the other. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help but make another Sarada x Boruto fanfiction - in fact I planned this one put before I posted the last one

I'm not sure whether to continue this one or not, but if so I do have a bit more storyline already kind of planned out

This chapter was also updated to make the story feel less unrealistic - thanks :)

* * *

"This field trip has gone well enough." Konohamaru comments to the other squad leaders. 

"Mhm." Moegi nods, watching the genin spread out to organize their things for the last day of camp inside their grouped cabins out the window.

The morning has just begun and the forest feels alive, the smell of water down the hill adding to the wonderful sense of nature that surrounds the camp site.

"The last full day of camping. I hope they've enjoyed this as much as I have." He says, stretching in his seat. The main dining area is just above where they sit, inside the large gathering area.

The squad leaders are spread out, all talking. Only a few of them got to come on the trip, and now it's almost at it's end.

"It has been a lovely break though." She says, and Konohamaru nods with a tired grin. "The only thing they're really missing is coffee."

[ /\ ]

"Mhm…" Sarada stretches in her bed. She looks around, still groggy from waking up only a few moments earlier. Her hands hit the ceiling for the second morning in a row, and she remembers she's at the top of a bunk bed.

"Come on Sarada!" ChoCho shouts, tossing a pillow at her that hits her face and falls into her lap. "We've got to pack up! This is the last full day of camp!" She's on the opposite bed, at the top bunk as well. "Tomorrow we have to leave right in the morning, so pack your things now!"

"Uhhh...fine…" She slowly climbs out of bed, flinching at the sudden cold that had filled the entire cabin overnight as she peels off her blanket.

She turns around and starts down the ladder of the bunk bed, feeling it creak underneath her. When her brain finally begins to fight off the drowsiness of sleep, she realizes she's worked off her pajamas in her sleep.

"Umm…" Sarada freezes, only her bra and panties still on her body. In between her only two clothing articles, the rest of her body is completely bare, exposed to the raw temperature of the cabin.

"No one cares Sarada, just get dressed." Wasabi says, glancing over at Sumire who is shyly in the same amount of clothing as she digs through her bags on the bed right below Sarada.

"Hurry up, we've got to go for the first activities soon!" ChoCho steps out of the one room house to brush her teeth.

Wasabi rolls her eyes. "She's exaggerating. We have some time." She grins, which alarms Sarada a bit. "How was your dream of Boruto?"

"I…" Sarada's feet hit the floor as she hops off the bottom of the ladder. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Sarada, we all know you have a massive crush on Boruto. Besides, you were whispering his name." Wasabi rolls her eyes, watching Sarada turn away and indulge herself in getting her clothes for the day from her bag.

"That's…" She tries to think up an excuse, but none comes to mind. "Not...what happened…"

"Riiiiiight."

"At this rate we'll be late for breakfast." Sumire frets, pulling on her clothes before running out the door with her toothbrush in hand. "Hurry it up you guys!"

[ /\ ]

"Boruto, get up!" Inojin pokes his face from the ladder.

"Boruto! You need to get packing!" Shikadai says from below, already done his morning routine.

Boruto grumbles, opening his eyes slightly. Inojin stares at him, leaning over from the ladder. "I wanna sleep."

"Get up." Shikadai groans unsympathetically, turning around and resuming whatever he was doing. Inojin hops down from the ladder after him, shaking his head to his own thoughts.

Boruto rolls onto his back. "It's the last day of camp... today's the day." He takes a deep breath.

With the most energy he can muster, he pushes the top of the blanket off of him and sits up. He grabs his bag from the bottom of his bed, pulling it up onto his legs.

"Yeah it is. And you better not chicken out again." Shikadai says, drawing a laugh Inojin and a look from Mitsuki.

"I won't." Boruto promises, the weight only adding to what he's already holding inside of him, nervousness building in his gut.

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

"And now, we are starting the night hike." One of the camp counselors shouted, their faces shrouded in the darkness of night. "Please separate into your assigned groups!"

Sarada looks down at the piece of paper she was handed. "Group 3…" She looks up at her friends.

"Sorry Sarada, no one got group 3." Sumire says quietly, stepping towards her own designated group.

"No, it's fine. there's nothing we can do about it." Sarada waves her off, watching as she turns around and runs over to her camp counselor.

Sighing, she turns to her own group. *This is going to be so boring.* Sarada whines to herself as she walks into the small crowd full of people she doesn't know very well, even well enough to talk to.

The crowd is a semi circle around the counselor, listening as he recites the rules of the night hike. His flashlight is aimed at the ground, making sure everyone can somewhat see.

"We're the only ones in this group, huh?" Someone whispers against her neck. Sarada freezes, her breath catching as she feels his hand on her lower back.

Her head swings around and the hand drops from her back. "Boruto?" A light blush spreads across her upper cheeks as she realizes how close he's standing against her.

Her arm and back are pressed against his chest, feeling off his warmth. His face is a few inches from her's, his mouth more near her ear. She turns away, hiding her embarrassment.

"Hey Sara." Boruto says quietly, concealing his voice from the people around them. "It's just us two."

"Yeah…" Sarada says, turning away. She can feel him step back, sighing as his warmth fades.

"Aaaand we're moving!" The camp counselor shouts from the front. He starts walking ahead and everyone soon falls into a line behind him.

Boruto falls behind Sarada, making her nervous as he stares at her back. As they get farther from the campsite, the light fades until only the flashlight at the front of the line is there to light their walking path.

Their group walks up a path, leading to a road that seems to be out of place in the forest. Across the road is more darkness, and more forest. The dirt path splits into three at a large stone area and their group turns left.

Their classmates begin eagerly chatting amongst themselves, guessing how the night hike will turn out. Sarada and Boruto walk without conversation, however, unsure what to say or do.

It seems like both of them are going to be silent for the entire night hike, an awkward silence between them, until Boruto leans forward, breath again on her ear. "Hey Sarada?"

Sarada flinches away, shooting him a look. "Yeah?"

Their group nears a low grassy area, and the counselor abruptly stops, the group halting behind him.

The counselor turns off his flashlight, quickly coming into the topic of stars and what not. Sarada tries to pay attention, but as much as she tries, her mind wanders back to Boruto, who she can feel standing behind her.

Almost as soon as the counselor begins talking, Boruto steps in beside her, leaning in close. "Look...I know you like me."

Her face takes on a harsh red immediately, and she steps back to put some space between them. "W-what?"

Boruto presses inwards to continue, keeping his voice down so as to not draw unwanted attention from anyone in their group. "And I like you too."

"I...um...w-who told you?" Is the first question Sarada can figure to ask in her flustered state, both of them freezing as the counselor hushes them, though it's only to listen to one of the animals he was discussing.

But before either of them can recover quick enough to reply, a clear, loud whistle blasts from the front of the group and once again, the counselor leads their group deeper into the forest.

Sarada quickly starts walking quickly, eager for an opportunity to get away and give herself time to think. She unconsciously glances behind her as a nervous instinct. Her heart starts to speed up and she forces down the loud deep breaths, trying to keep herself quiet.

They walk for a while, being extra careful to avoid puddles and muddy areas of the normally dirt path. Sarada tries to walk faster, only half wanting to escape. "Did Boruto really mean...like like?"

She slips a bit in the line, hopping over a puddle before hurrying back to her place in the line again, not ready to face Boruto. Her shoulders slump, her mind a mess.

"Who told him? Was it one of the girls?" Her face becomes redder at the presumed realization. "Does that mean he knows about my dreams of him?"

Their group soon stops at an even larger area, and the voices of some of the other groups carry across the mostly empty field, tall grass covering the area between the other groups and theirs.

The counselor tells them to make a circle and one quickly forms around her. Sarada glances around for Boruto, seeing him still walking over, before entering the circle.

She stands behind a classmate, glancing over their shoulder to see the counselor gesturing and doing strange actions to represent something. Probably some nature related stuff.

A breath blows on her neck, a purposeful one. A shiver spikes up Sarada's neck as she whips around to find Boruto has taken a spot next to her in the circle. "H-hey…who told you? Was it Wasabi? Or Sumire? Did they say anything about a dream? D-don't listen to them, okay?"

Boruto smiles, or so she assumes from the details she can make out, their entire group dark silhouettes to the dark forest. "No, I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now."

"Really?" She squeaks out, surprised by his sincere tone as wella s the news.

"Yeah. And what dream? Did you dream about me?"

"T-thats...just forget about that part." She says, shrinking away.

That makes him smirk and he moves closer "Should I?" He questions with a joking smile, the accusing tone making her nervous. "What kind of dreams were they?"

Suddenly, the sound of a whistle pierces through the crown of students from their left. They turn their heads to see the councilor leading a line of students back down the trail they came.

"Pay attention!" He shouts, shining their flashlight over the group. Boruto and Sarada quickly pull away from each other as the revealing light sweeps over them.

The group of people forms into a line as the councilor continues down the path, eventually forming back into a mass of students as they walk. The two fall into the back of the line, Sarada waiting for him to say something.

They can see the lights coming from the buildings by the time Boruto says anything. "Hey...if you're dreaming of me...does that mean I can come over to your cabin later tonight?"

Sarada freezes and he stops a few paces ahead of her, as if waiting for an answer.

"Ah...um…I don't..." She hesitates to answer, eyes flickering before she dashes past Boruto into the receding line of students.

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

Sarada lays in her bed, the blankets neatly pulled over her. It's pitch black outside, so she assumes it's at least 10 pm.

The chatter from her classmates had died out about half an hour ago, some of them already snoring. No one should still be awake.

She curls up her legs above herself, pulling off her short shorts and her panties together. She quickly sets her legs back down before sitting up and working off her top.

Somehow she'd resisted touching herself until now, until everyone was asleep. Yesterday she hadn't waited this long and they had somehow heard her. Not this time. She couldn't risk them hearing her again, whispering Boruto's name.

Even while brushing her teeth the urge resided inside her to masturbate. The knowledge of Boruto liking her, as well as the possibility of him coming to her cabin really put her sexual tension on edge, though it was already late and he had yet to come.

In fact thinking back to him asking to come to her cabin during the walk makes her face red with the embaressed of being too surprised to form a proper reply, the image of her running off without answering stuck in her mind.

Now, Sarada plunges her hand down to her pussy, all self control lost in the need to satisfy herself.

Her right hand slips under her back, swiftly uncoupling her bra clip. She brings her hand back around and tosses it onto the bed, swiftly grabbing her left breast.

Sarada tries to stimulate what she had felt earlier, but fails as her body demands more pleasure than just teasing.

Hungry for the sensation, she curls her index and middle finger. She hurriedly thrusts the fingers inside her, her hips wanting to force themselves into her hand. Her wet pussy lips slide aside, her cunt even wetter inside.

"B...Boruto." Sarada moans, failing to keep her voice down. She grips her breast and pinches her nipple, pulling on it like she envisions he would.

Her left hand slaps against her hips, and she thrusts her hips into her hand as well. The two parts of her body fall into a rhythm, far from perfect but enough to satisfy her lustful body.

She imagines Boruto's hands instead of hers, thrusting into her pussy, groping and playing with her nipple. Moaning his name more, Sarada takes her right hand and reaches into the bag besides her pillow.

Her left hand retracts from her as well, and they both come up to grip the plastic dildo that is retrieved from the bag.

Breathing heavily, Sarada places the top of the fake cock into her mouth, sucking and licking as she would on a real one. Her hands squeeze the base as she swirls her tongue around the tip, locking the fake slit on the head.

After only a moment, she can't take it any more and takes the dildo down to her pussy entrance. She spreads her legs more, her right leg slipping out from under the blanket.

The head presses into her as she forces it into herself, penetrating herself deeper than her fingers had. "Mhm…. Boruto…. Yes…" Sarada moans, rushing the penetration instead of going slow. Her body can't go slow now.

The dildo's end presses against her spread pussy lips, but quickly withdraws only to make a wet smack back into her. Her hips thrust into the dildo, both of her hands coming down to help the dildo penetrate her.

The bed creaks as Sarada's body jerks back and forth, the sound of her breathing feeling as though it echoes through the single room cabin.

"Yes, yes...Boruto!" Sarada shouts, her orgasm drawing nearer. Her arms start to feel weaker and her hips take over thrusting, the dildo hitting harder.

Her orgasm comes quicker than she expects, she suddenly yelps of pleasure at her own release.

Sarada's head drops onto the pillow, exhausted. Her inner thighs and hands are covered in her cum. *Fuck…*

She lays there for a minute, breathing heavily, listening for anyone she could have awoken. Nothing. Only her own breathing.

She sighs, slowly pulling the dildo out of herself. It's covered in her fluids, dripping some onto the bed as it slides out of her. Sarada reaches into her bag, grabbing a cloth she had brought.

Sitting up, she wipes down the dildo and herself, her hands and thighs. Shuffling back, she leans back into the headboard of the bed. The back of her head rests on top of it, her gaze set to the ceiling.

With her body satisfied and energy spent, her adrenaline drains from her body and Sarada is hit with a wave of exhaustion. It must be at least 10:30 at this point, if not later.

She shoves the cloth and the dildo into the bag, zippering it shut so that it wouldn't be discovered. Searching her bed, she recovers the clothes she threw off herself.

Sarada puts her bra on and her panties, not bothering to put on the rest of her clothes. Too exhausted. Her eyes are already closing when she scoots down the bed and places her head on her pillow.

[ /\ ]

A loud beeping in his ear wakes Boruto up. He's instantly awake, powered by anticipation. He hastily turns off the alarm timer on his watch.

The time reads 11:30 at night.

Boruto sits up, tearing off his pajamas and putting on his day clothes instead. He glanced out his window. It's pitch black outside, as expected at this late an hour.

He hops down from his bunk, retrieving a flashlight from his bag, glancing around as an idea strikes him. *I'll need these.* His face breaks into a grin and he shoves some spare rope from one of the earlier camp activities into his pocket.

His shoes are right at the door, and Boruto quickly slips them on before exiting the cabin. He runs along the wooden platform of a balcony outside of the front door until it ends, jumping off and turning on his flashlight.

Boruto treks through the trees, flashlight aimed at the ground to allow him to see without alerting anyone of his presence.

He already knows his destinations, already having read a map for the way there. The trees show no clear path anywhere, but he cuts through the woods with a decent level of certainty.

The crunch of leaves under his feet and the sounds of the nocturnal forest animals everywhere are the only sounds to accompany him as he journeys on.

Eventually, Boruto finds an end to the woods after a few minutes. He steps out into a small clearing. Looking left, he can see the outline of cabins in the distance. The girls cabins.

He walks around the right side of the clearing, knowing that's where one specific cabin is. His destination, Sarada's cabin.

Boruto flicks off his light as he nears the small buildings, just in case anyone is still awake.

The entrance to the cabin is at the front, and he sneaks around to it as silently as he can. A sign beside the door reads cabin 5, confirming that he is at the right one.

He turns the doorknob, finding it unlocked. The cabins do in fact have locks, but the students are not allowed to lock their doors.

Boruto slowly pushes the door open slightly, glancing around inside through the small crack. Silence.

He opens the door more to step inside quickly and carefully shutting the door behind him. He counts 4 beds, one per person. Wasabi, Sumire, ChoCho and Sarada.

Slipping off his shoes, Boruto glances around at the different beds, searching for one specific girl.

Besides the beds, the room is very small with barely anything else. There are bags on the ground, the girl's shoes on the left besides the door.

Walking along the bunks on the right, he peeks up into each bed, taking note of who is in each bed, or so he tells himself.

Wasabi is on the bottom left bunk, holding her blanket like a body pillow. He doesn't linger on Wasabi, however cute she is, though when he spots Sumire he hesitates.

Boruto has always liked Sumire and even had a bit of a crush on her, though he pries himself away with a reminder that it was Sarada he confessed to.

He walks over to the bunk on his right, where it's ladder is. Glancing about to see if anyone is awake, he puts a foot up on the bottom of the ladder and steps up.

Boruto scales a few rungs of the bunk ladder before turning around, glancing over at the top bunk across from him. ChoCho is asleep there, turned away and facing the wall.

Which only leaves one person to be at the bunk he's climbing up. His heart races as he peers over the edge of the mattress.

Sarada lays there, asleep, an innocent, cute expression painting her face. She's on her back, head turned as if to face Boruto on the ladder.

He freezes, almost expecting for her eyes to dramatically open, for her to say something. But her eyes stay closed, her peaceful expression indescribably cute, her red glasses absent as she sleeps.

Slowly, Boruto climbs up the ladder, watching her all the while to make sure she doesn't move. He places his feet carefully down the bed, below her feet.

Sighing with the relief of not being caught, he strips off his jacket and folds it on the bed. Sarada mumbles in her sleep, rolling her head to face the wall. Her mouth hangs open slightly, though no drool pools on the pillow.

Boruto creeps forward, taking care not to wake her. He knows she is a deep sleeper, but he can't risk accidentally waking her.

He carefully lifts up the blanket, pulling it off her body. Pushing it to the wall, he glances back down at her.

Expecting to see her clothed, Boruto instantly freezes as he realizes she's only in her underwear. Her left hand is down near the center of her waist, her right hand up underneath her chest.

She looks so sexy even asleep, oblivious to what Boruto is going to do to her. Her panties are pulled tightly up her hips, the strings pulled high over her waist.

The crotch of the panties pull tightly at her core, seemingly being pulled into her pussy slightly.

Her bra is slanted, seeming as though she had stuck her hand underneath it before she fell asleep. Boruto carefully touches a finger to the crotch of her panties, finding them slightly wet and sticky.

His surprised expression quickly swaps with a grin. *She was masturbating, wasn't she?*

Boruto shuffles forward, sitting next to her as he cautiously loops his fingers around the thin strong of her panties. He'd never seen real panties, and it turns him on instantly to pull them down her waist.

He carefully wiggles off her panties down her legs, watching them fold inside out as they drag down her slender legs. They leave her pussy exposed as he pulls them over her knees. *Damn…*

Her pussy has a cute push of hair above it, the lips looking soft and tender. The lips are far down underneath her, but from his view he can see only the very front. Boruto pulls her panties off her feet and places them at the end of the bed.

Turning back, he lowers himself down besides her. He then gently slips his hand under Sarada's back, in search of her bra strap. Her body is warm against his hand, her back smooth.

*I've always wanted to see this!* Boruto eagerly pinches the clip of the bra, before withdrawing his hand.

He grabs the bra with his other hand, lifting it off her chest. Her breasts seem to stick out when they're not being held down, her small nipples seeming so sensitive.

Her chest is a medium size, not overly sized, and they seem to fit her figure perfectly.

Boruto pulls the straps down her arms, quickly unlooping them from her wrists. He sits back, relieved that she didn't wake up, and feeling excited for what is to follow.

Her naked, exposed body seems so frail, open for him to take advantage of. He cups her cheek, brushing his thumb under her eye as Boruto slips in over her on the bed, keeping himself leaning over and not touching Sarada.

His other hand smooths Sarada's thigh, sliding inwards and lightly touching her pussy lips. Boruto moves his left hand down her neck to her breasts, before releasing her. *I can't wake her up yet…*

Sarada groans in her sleep and he jumps back, not wanting to completely wake her. She rolls to her right, bringing her left arm up and bending her knees slightly.

Boruto waits impatiently for a few minutes, ensuring she's fallen back into her normal deep sleep. He shuffles around to the right side of the bed, behind Sarada's back.

He quietly pulls out some rope straps from his pocket, finding them stuck to themselves. Boruto peels them off each other as quietly as he can, but still cringes at the noise it makes, and places them next to her pillow.

Boruto grasps her wrists, slowly pulling out her right arm which is pinned beneath her. He pulls it in short bursts, afraid of tugging it too suddenly and awakening her.

Bending Sarada's hands behind her back, he pushes her wrists together and holds them with his left hand so that her hands cross. With his other hand he grabs a strap of rope and places it against her wrist.

Boruto quickly wraps the strap horizontally around both her wrists, connecting the rope ends to each other. Making sure it's not too tight, but still secure, he grabs another, placing it vertically this time to make a plus around her crossed wrists.

Backing up to the end of the bed, he throws off his shirt. His heart races, knowing what he's about to do. Boruto quickly discards his pants and boxers, making a pile of his clothes at the end of the bed.

He automatically strokes his penis, even though it's already rock hard. His hand strokes faster on its own but he stops it with a big chunk of willpower. *Not yet, just wait.*

Boruto crawls forward, aching with anticipation. Sarada remains on her side, oblivious to him and her arms that are stuck behind her back.

Pushing her legs up, he grabs her shoulder and tries to pull her up into a sitting position. Her head flops to the side as he pulls her up, her legs splaying in an slightly awkward girlish sitting position.

[ /\ ]

Sarada awakens slowly, groaning. She squints in the darkness. *Is it...still midnight?*

For some odd reason she finds herself sitting up, slouched slightly. Her sitting position is awkward and uncomfortable, and she shifts her feet around underneath her.

Sarada can feel someone in front of her, in the dark, but she can't see anything. Her wrists rub roughly against each other, something digging into the sides of her wrists.

She realizes her arms are stuck behind her when she tugs her wrists, however finding that her bonds are quite comfortable. *Who…?*

Sarada can feel the chill of the cabin over her whole body, her naked bottom pressing against the bed and her cold arms being held against her bare back. *I'm naked?* She realizes, pulling her legs together and shoulders inwards, knowing her breasts are completely exposed.

"B-Boruto?" She says quietly, not knowing where they are. Attempting to get out of her bonds, Sarada tries to twist her wrists out, but with the ropes in a cross they only dig into her forearms and wrists.

Sarada squints into the darkness, seeing the silhouette of someone moving against the cabin wall. It looks like Boruto in the dark and she sighs in relief at the realisation, though it quickly becomes a blush.

A hand brushes her chin and she quickly flinches away. The touch is almost familiar, the warm hand somewhat comforting, though she still doesn't trust it. "Don't worry Sarada. I won't hurt you."

"Boruto!?" Her eyes finally begin to adjust to the darkness. She can faintly make out a window, the blankets, and the rail of the bed in the almost complete darkness. *This is...still in my bunk…*

"Shh" Boruto hushes her, his hand brushing against her cheek and his thumb underneath her eye. Sarada pulls back slightly, surprised.

His left hand quickly runs along the side of her head, around to the back. His fingers grasp her hair, bunching it slightly. Boruto presses her head downwards, lightly, and Sarada warily complies.

She's bent over, her stomach over her thighs, unsure what Boruto is doing with her, when a strong smell wavers in front of her face, a scent not unlike her dildo after her orgasms. It's almost delicious smell, perhaps enticing even.

Even still, Sarada tries to pull back, finding the hand on the back of her head keeping her head down. "Hey-"

Sarada cuts herself off with a gasp as something touches her lower lip, unsure what it is. It feels fleshy and soft with a burning warmth, the mysterious smell coming from it. "B-Boruto?" She says nervously.

"Don't worry." Boruto smooths the top of her head with his other hand.

*This is his...his cock…* Sarada realizes, the scent becoming more obvious as it wavers in front of her face. *That means...he's naked too…"

Boruto's silhouette sits up more and she glances up at him warily. He shuffles forward slightly, slipping the very top of his penis between her lips.

Sarada's eyes go wide as she feels the warmth enter her mouth. She tries to move away, unsure of taking him into her mouth so suddenly, but his hands keep her head still, her arms useless behind her back.

As more of Boruto's dick pushes into her mouth, Sarada's tongue touches the tip despite her trying to pull it back. The taste is instantly defined as delicious, and she can't help but press her tongue against it.

It's like an instinct, an urge. His dick is her treat, what she begs for and wants. Her body moves on it's own, despite the weak refusal from the back of her mind.

He moans slightly when she licks the tip, and Sarada does it again. This time Boruto retains the sound, seeming embarrassed to make such a noise.

His cock pushes more into her mouth, clogging it entirely. Her lips close around the shaft, her saliva coating every inch inside her mouth. Still, she has lots more of his length to go.

*Boruto's dick…* Sarada loves the taste of him in her mouth, even just the sensation of sucking on it's firm texture. Boruto pushes more of himself into her mouth, pushing her tongue down to the base of her mouth.

She gags slightly as his tip touches the entrance to her throat, the odd sensation activating her gag reflex. Boruto pauses, bringing his right hand down to her cheek.

Sarada moves her head forward slightly, allowing the head to enter her throat. Suppressing her gag, she allows it to burrow down her neck.

Boruto can feel the tip rub against her throat, the wet feeling similar to her mouth. Her tongue runs along his shaft as he pushes more of himself down into her, but he suppresses any sounds he might make.

When she feels skin against her nose, Sarada realizes his entire cock is inside her. It reaches down her neck with its warmth, pulsating inside it.

She mumbles something, realizing she can't breathe with it clogging her throat. Boruto slowly retracts himself from her, withdrawing from her throat and mouth until his penis is again resting against her lips.

"Boruto," Sarada says breathlessly, breathing heavily from not being able to breath. But his hand presses against the back of her head, his penis burrowing open her lips.

She opens her mouth again, letting out a short squeal as Boruto slowly pushes himself into her. The tip hurriedly rubs against her throat entrance, so suddenly that she can't suppress her gag.

He quickly withdraws again, not even entering her throat. Sarada coughs down onto the bed from her gag reflex, before looking up at him.

Boruto sits back on his legs, his silhouette backing up and bringing his cock back away from her. He gestures for her to come to him instead. "Come here."

Sarada shuffles forward on her knees, obediently leaning down. His erect penis aims upwards at her face, and when she hesitates Boruto pushes her head down towards it.

She willingly opens her mouth, enveloping the head. Licking the very top rapidly, Sarada looks up to see Boruto in a silent moan. The hands on her head force her down more, but stop when the head nears her throat.

Sarada bobs her head, licking down the shaft before moving back up to furiously lick the head. It looks like a mushroom to her, a tasty treat. She moves her head faster as his hands demand, almost like he's fucking her head.

Her hair begins to fall down over her face but Boruto brings it back up over her ear. The erotic sight of Sarada sucking down on his dick turns him on incredibly, and her willingness to do so makes him want to fuck her brains out.

The pulsing against her tongue strengthens, and Sarada begins moving her head up and down even faster. Boruto finally groans, his hips bucking up at her slightly.

"Sarada, I'm gonna cum." He sighs hoarsely, half expecting her to stop or withdraw. Instead she mumbles something in her mouthful of cock, continuing to suck him off.

His warning brings a surprising amount of encouragement and Sarada sucks on him harder, wanting him to ejaculate in her mouth. She can feel her pussy wetting in anticipation, her taste buds aching for his love fluid.

Boruto suddenly shoves her head down over his cock, his head aimed down at her throat. With one final pulse his cock sprays into her, coating her throat.

She almost gags as the liquid rushes against her throat and floods her mouth, but Boruto holds her down firmly. The flavor swarms Sarada's mouth, the taste better and stronger than even the head of his penis.

More and more cum flows into her mouth, threatening to flood her. She swallows some to make room, determined not to make a mess of his delicious cum.

Finally, Boruto releases her head. His hands run down to her cheeks as she sits up. To his surprise, Sarada slowly swallows down the cum without wasting a drop.

"Did you like that?" Boruto grins, his penis still as rock hard as ever. She turns away, hesitating to answer. A blush creeps up on her face, almost invisible in the dark. "Mhm." She nods, not looking directly at him.

Boruto's hands glide down her neck, his left on her shoulder and his right smoothing around to her back. Sarada looks up at him. "Lie back."

She leans back on his hand and he slowly lowers her onto the bed, trapping her bound hands behind her. "W-what are you doing?" Sarada complains, realizing how defenseless she is. Her head lands on her pillow and she looks down at him.

Boruto shuffles forward, placing his hands at her ankles and running them up her legs to her thighs. She moans as his hands reach the inner area of her thighs, but they stay there, teasing around the sensitive area. Sarada spreads her legs a noticeable amount, but he doesn't touch her exposed core. *He's...looking at my pussy!* She blushes, looking away.

Boruto sits in between her legs, leaning forward into her. His face is close to her's, their noses almost touching. His body is above her's, almost touching her but just barely, teasingly not. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Why would I want you, idiot." Sarada retorts, turning away. Still, her blush is too obvious.

"You're blushing."

"I am not." She glances up at him.

Boruto grins. "You even spread your legs."

Knowing exactly what he means, Sarada shakes her head, drawing her knees a bit inwards but not moving her feet.

"Fine then." He pulls away from her face. His sly grin makes her almost worry, but at the same time she wants him to touch her. To make her want it.

Boruto's hands come up her hips, circling around her exposed pussy and running up the sides of her stomach. Sarada makes a cute little noise as his hands cup underneath her breasts, her breathing audibly becoming heavier.

Leaning into her, he notices her nipples are already very much erect. Boruto blows on her right nipple lightly, the cold sensation making her squirm. "Looks like your nipples are already hard."

Sarada groans quietly, finding it almost impossible to stay silent. When he blows on her other nipple she almost moans, but her hands grip the bed sheets underneath her and she clamps her mouth shut.

"Mm?" He smirks as his hands round the outer sides of her breasts. "You have very cute breasts."

"Hmp." Sarada squeezes her eyes shut, refusing to give in. She yelps suddenly when she feels Boruto's hands on her breasts.

His hands only caresses the edges, not nearly close to her nipples, and yet the effect still forces her to strain for silence. Boruto's hands are warm and gentle, massaging into her medium sized chest.

They slowly climb up her breasts, almost touching her nipples, and Sarada tenses her closed eyes, anticipating the pleasure. Boruto pauses and looks up at her, and she peeks her eyes open despite herself.

"No." She says stubbornly, refusing to admit it. *How much more of this can I last?*

"I knew you'd say that." Boruto soothes, palming the sides of her breasts. "You're so stubborn."

His fingers clamp around her nipples, his thumb and forefinger trapping the nub between them. Sarada uncontrollably moans a short gasp, looking down at him with narrowed eyes. It feels good, shockingly good, like an electric shock through her bones down to her crotch.

Boruto smiles up at her, squeezing them again. His other fingers press into the soft mounds of flesh, watching Sarada lean her head back as if to ignore him.

A squeeze and a light pull brings her eyes back down, before they close abruptly as she grits her teeth. "S-Stop...stop teasing me…"

"Okay then, we'll take it up a notch." Boruto releases her left breast and she sighs, until he leans down further and licks at the nipple.

Sarada cries out as his tongue circles her nipple, slathering the base, the sides, everywhere in cold saliva. Boruto dips the tip of his tongue into the small area on the tip of the nipple, feeling her legs tense in response.

"You like that, don't you." He pauses for a second, allowing Sarada to breath.

"Like hell I do." She denies, unsure what will happen if she admits it, admits that she loves his touch, his taste, his warmth.

"If you don't like it, you can tell me to stop. You can shout for help, wake someone up." Boruto pinches her right nipple, making her flinch.

He waits for her to turn him in, to tell him to stop. But Sarada only glares at him. Boruto can almost feel her mind at work, thinking, even when she already knows what he also knows. That she loves his touch.

"Was…" Sarada pauses, choosing her words carefully, debating in the spot whether she should say or not. "Was what you said during the night walk true?"

Boruto raises his eyebrow. "What happened during the night walk?" He asks innocently, as if he didn't know anything.

"You were right there, stop acting like you don't know anything." Sarada turns away, but his face closes in on hers, a familiar, knowing smug look on his face.

"I don't, so why don't you tell me?"

A blush forms on her cheeks that Boruto can make out, with their faces being inches away. "W-well...you see…"

She pauses, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When Sarada opens her eyes, Boruto's still there, patiently waiting for an answer.

*He already knows how I feel and I know how he feels...I just have to say it* She tells herself. Her head turns back to look at him straight. "You said I like you, right?" She says quietly, embarrassed to describe what happened.

"I…"" Sarada pinches her eyes shut, deciding it's too embarrassing to look him in the eye. "You were right..."

She cracks her eyes open, her heart ready to explode as he holds in his response. It's silent for a few seconds until Boruto leans in impossibly close. His breath rolls off her face, their noses touching.

"I'm glad." Boruto has a big stupid grin on his face, finally feeling relived to have confirmation that his friends were right to make him confess. Sarada breathes a sigh of relief as well, though instead from finally having the courage to tell him.

"Now, do you want it?" He says, looking her in the eye.

"Y-yes…" She whimpers, so quietly that he wouldn't have heard her had their faces not been almost touching.

"I knew you did." Boruto whispers back.

His right hand crawls up her shoulder, up her neck to her cheek as his nose brushes by her's. Sarada slowly closes her eyes, puckering her lips.

His descent feels so slow, everlasting. Boruto's eyes fall shut as his lips almost make contact with her's, pausing when Sarada whispers. "I...love you."

Their lips greet each other with a press as they squish their lips against one another. They hold it like that for a second, each listening to the other's breath.

Then he captures her upper lip between his for an instant. His tongue flicks out immediately after, licking the inside of her lip.

Sarada opens her mouth, her own tongue begging for contact. Boruto rotates his head slightly, pressing his open mouth into her's. His tongue slips in between her lips and into her mouth, before making contact with her's.

Their tongues press against each other, swirling around as they grapple lustfully. His right hand runs to the back of her head, gently grabbing her hair. Boruto pushes her head up into his, deepening their kiss.

Their faces stay pressed together as his tongue forces it's way deeper into Sarada's mouth, their lips moving up and down as if to gnaw on each other.

Finally, Boruto pulls back, a connected line of saliva falling from their tongues. Sarada's eyes flitter open, her mouth still hanging open. His hand comes back down to her cheek, caressing her face.

"What was it that you said?" He asks, brushing a strand of hair off her face.

"I…" Sarada's heart pounds in her chest. "I love you…" She says breathlessly.

Boruto smriks as she flushes and turns away from him, looking at the wall before glancing back at him to hear him say. "I love you too Sara."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really." His face forms into a gentler smile. His left hand caresses her breast, his thumb running over her nipples. Sarada moans, allowing this one instead of holding it back.

"I love the sound of your moans too." Boruto soothes, lowering himself away from her face and back down to her chest.

"Can you untie me now?" She complains jokingly. He takes a lick at her nipple before responding.

"Not yet." Sarada gasps as his mouth envelopes her nipple, his lips touching the base. Boruto's tongue pokes at the top, swirling around it.

His left hand pulls on the nipple while pinching it, making her squirm. "Boruto…"

Boruto glanced up at her, releasing the nipple from his mouth. "Yes?" His left hand begins massaging her other breast, playing with it in circles.

"C-can you go...lower?" She asks, craving more. Craving for the pleasure she has always envisioned, and maybe more.

"Lower?" He questions innocently, knowing exactly what she means.

"Y-you know...to my pussy…" He smirks as Sarada says it, embarrassed. She gasps as Boruto abruptly releases her breasts and sits up more.

"Sure." He leaves his hands to trail down body as Boruto shuffles back, his fingers running down her chest, and down her stomach to her waist.

Sarada makes a muffled sound as his thumbs brush against the area besides her cute triangle of pubic hair. "Your pussy is so cute, Sara."

Leaning down, Boruto starts at her stomach, trailing light kisses down her body towards his destination that make her tense. His lips run through her triangle of hair, extremely close to the top of her pussy.

His hands come down to her outer thighs, before rounding inwards to the inside. His hands are inches away from her heated core, and Sarada spreads her legs as an invitation.

Boruto's face departs from her lower area to come near her's, to her disappointment, but his fingers soon run over the crease between her lips. Sarada moans freely, the slightest touches sending the loudest messages to her head.

A finger presses deeper into her lips, slipping in between them slightly. Her wet pussy instantly coats it in liquid, the sticky nectar making a string when Boruto pulls his finger back. "You're so wet, Sara."

"Stop teasing, damit," Sarada almost shouts with a heavy breath.

"Be patient." Boruto says with a chuckle, ultimately knowing his own patience is growing short as well. He presses his pointer finger into her, this time continuing to push when his finger makes it inside her.

Gasping at the penetration that is not her own fingers, Sarada moans loudly. The feeling is completely different from doing it herself. The warmth is completely someone else, almost like being tickled in the sense that only another can tickle you.

Boruto continues to push deeper inside her, feeling her walls contracting around the foren object inside her pussy. It's warm inside her, her fluids making it slippery as well.

When his knuckles touch the outside of her pussy, Sarada sighs. It feels so nice, much better than her dildo despite the lack of width and length.

Wiggling his finger, he slowly pulls out of her. When Boruto's finger is almost out, he pushes forward his middle finger and pushes the two fingers back inside her.

Sarada shudders, her pussy being pulled apart twice as much. Again he presses forward until his knuckles touch her, only faster this time, thankfully.

When his two fingers are withdrawn from her, Sarada seems almost disappointed. Boruto brings his fingers to his face. It smells sweeter than his own, and he takes a lick. He'd never tasted it before, but the flavor makes him crave for more.

Bringing his hand back to her thighs, he leans down and touches his nose to her pubic hair once again. This time his tongue flickers down, licking the top of her pussy.

Gasping, Sarada pushes her head backwards. Her legs bend at her knees, wrapping around the back of his neck and locking her ankles. She pulls him in more, feeling his nose push harder into her hair as well.

Boruto slides his face down her crotch, drawing his tongue down the middle of her pussy. His hands slip underneath her from her thighs, groping her ass as she lays in his hands.

Bucking her hips up into her face, Sarada feels his tongue slightly slip inside her. Boruto sits up more, lifting up her hips from underneath her. It pulls her towards him more, her hair splaying on the bed.

"Put your tongue inside Boruto!" She groans at an almost shouting volume, needing the feeling. Almost immediately his wet tongue slips inside her pussy lips, making her moan. It feels better than his fingers, far better.

It's almost like a mini cock, thrusting inside her before withdrawing. Sarada glances up, the irodic sight of him eating her out making her want him to thrust his cock into her.

Boruto ravages her pussy, thrusting his tongue into her wonderfully tasting cunt. His lips press against her pussy, sucking the juice that leaks out of her. Still, it's too slow for Sarada. "More!"

His tongue moves rhythmically inside her, but not with speed. She craves for more, even this pleasure eventually subsiding at her body's demands.

Sarada's hands work easily on the rope wrapped over her wrists, ripping the knots off of her with desperate strength. Her hands get stuck with the rope but she forces her hands out, ripping it without thinking.

She throws her hands up, digging them through Boruto's hair and pulling his head deeper in between her legs. Her hands and wrists are a light red from the straps but she doesn't even notice in the heat of the moment.

Surprised, Boruto glances down at her. He pauses for a second before she bucks her hips into his face and draws him in more with her hands.

His tongue begins thrusting inside her faster, his mouth moving with more haste than before. As Sarada moans she runs her hands through his blonde hair, taking a fistful into one of her hands. "Fuuuuuuck Boruto!"

After a minute of this her pussy begins releasing stronger tasting liquids, her movements weakening. "I'm... going to cum!" Sarada yells, her hands falling from his head and gripping the bed sheets instead.

Her legs fall away from his head, leaving Boruto to hold him up. When her pussy walls quickly contract around his tongue he knows Sarada is about to cum.

Sarada shouts a long moan as her pussy juice sprays out, her hands tightening on the sheets as she rides out the orgasm. Boruto withdraws his tongue, opening his mouth and capturing the liquid in his mouth. His lips stay against her pussy until her orgasm subsides, watching her cute tensed expression of pleasure.

When it ends he sets her hips down, listening to Sarada pant wildly. Her hair is a static mess, her glasses in a slightly uncomfortable position on her face. Her thighs squeeze together, as if to be embarrassed.

"You could just free yoursef the whole time?" Boruro says, referring to the broken rope besides her on the bed.

"Well, yeah." Sarada grins, her arms spread out as her mind tries to catch up to the pleasure she had felt. When his hands run up her thighs again she glances down at him.

Boruto slips down onto the bed beside her, his hands gliding over to her stomach. He rolls towards her and Sarada turns her body to face him.

A grin begins on his face and is mirrored by her in a second. Fingers brush down near her waist, earning a light hearted glare from Sarada.

They slip over the back to her ass and palm her. She tries not to react, but something about Boruto playing with her ass turns her on.

"Boruto…" Sarada whispers, lust edging into her voice. "I want to feel your dick inside me."

"I didn't bring a condom, unfortunately." Boruto jokes, though both of them know that wouldn't stop him.

"I don't care." She watches his slight surprise turn into his trademark knowing expression. "I need you inside me."

Sarada reaches down and grabs his penis, still hard from eating her out. She strokes it once, hearing Boruto's breath deepen.

Pushing her hips forward, she directs his dick into her thighs, just below her core. Boruto groans, the warmth and contact with her skin like feeding crumbs to his starved lust.

"Can you sit up and fuck me?" She groans, pressing her other hand to his chest. Grinning, Boruto pulls her legs up with one arm, sitting up and sliding his right leg under her before pulling himself up in between her legs.

Placing her legs down on his arms, Sarada reaches forward and locks her fingers behind his neck, her legs sliding down his arms to the inside of his elbow. Boruto places his hands on her waist, his thumbs toying with the area near her core.

His dick hovers inches away from her pussy, and Sarada aches for contact. One of her hands dropped down from his neck, grabbing his cock.

She aims Boruto at herself, tugging on him slightly and urging him to press himself against her. Pushing his hips forward, he slowly brings his penis near her's.

Sarada closed her eyes, anticipating the sensation. Her legs tense, her body almost able to feel his dick drawing nearer to her core.

Boruto stops at the last second, and she opens her eyes with a glare. "You know, I do actually have a condom." He pulls one out of his jacket pocket behind him, presenting her with it still in it's package.

"Fuck off." Sarada scowls, playfully slapping it out of his hand. It flies off the edge of the bunk, landing into the floor next to the bottom bunk.

Smirking, he leans in and touches the head of his penis to her pussy lips, watching her eyes widen in surprise. Her pussy feels nice and soft, wet and moist.

Boruto runs the tip up and down the crease of her pussy lips, his throat on the edge of a moan. He strokes her from top to bottom, teasing both himself and Sarada.

In retaliation her fingers press into his neck, her right hand dipping down his spine slightly. A gasp escapes her when Boruto slides the shaft of his penis over the top of her pussy, thrusting forward before pulling back.

"Quit teasing, stick it in!" Sarada groans, circling her hips at him. Returning his penis to aim at the middle of her pussy, Boruto steadies himself.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah just...put it in slowly." She says quietly, suddenly nervous in the face of the moment. "And be careful."

"I will." Boruto soothes, his hands unhooking from her legs and allowing them to sit on his thighs. His left hand glides up to her underarm, and he leans forward. Placing his right hand on his penis, he holds it steady as his hips slowly begin to move forward.

The head of his penis presses forward into her pussy lips, spreading them apart with ease with the help of her moistness. Sarada groans, her breathing escalating immediately after.

"You're so wet." He smirks. His hips press further, her lips slowly enveloping the head until it isn't visible any more.

The warmth and tightness that surrounds his cock head feels nice, but without movement it's a tease. Sarada still reacts, however, squirming beneath Boruto. "Deeper…"

Pressing forward, Boruto can feel his penis head burrowing through her cunt. His shaft begins to be swallowed as well, her tight pussy sucking in his cock.

He goes into Sarada a few inches before pulling back slightly, hurriedly thrusting back into her before she can complain. His dick burrows deeper, opening areas inside of her that not even her dildo could reach.

It begins to hurt for Sarada, her pussy pulling apart like ripping off a bandaid, the wound being touched without having time to recover. "Ow-"

Boruto quickly leans down, pressing his lips into her's and forming a cage for the sound not to escape. He stays like that for a few seconds, waiting for her pained expression to disappear.

Sarada can feel the pain quickly fades as his cock traverses higher up into her, replacing itself with a slow but apparent pleasure. She turns her head slightly, signifying to break the kiss. Still, as he releases her he lays a finger across her lips, not wanting to make too much noise.

Boruto's waist slowly makes contact with her ass and hips, his balls against her ass and his hair tingling the surrounding area. He pauses there, waiting for Sarada to get used to the sensation. Her face had flashed pain before and he didn't want to hurt her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it hurt before, but it's gone now." Her cunt pulses around his penis and he pluses back inside her, both sharing their heat to each other. They stay there, breathing with their faces near. "You can move now?"

Boruto nods once, backing up his cock out of her. He withdraws until only the head remains inside Sarada, before thrusting back carefully, at a decent pace.

Still, it doesn't do enough to satisfy her. "You can go faster, you know." She cocks her head, sensing his urge to jackhammer into her.

"Are you sure?" Boruto asks, cautious of how much it could hurt her.

"Yeah." She says, gripping his shoulders. "Go faster." Her own hips thrust once, pleasuring her on his cock and urging him on.

"Tell me if it hurts." He warns, not expecting a response as he pulls out again. Sarada moans this time, noticing his increase in speed.

"Fuck…" She moans, feeling their hips connect with a wet smack. His cock opens and closes her pussy as he thrusts back and forth, over and over again.

His pace steadily increases, and judging by her moans, Sarada's enjoying it. Boruto smiles, watching as her face disorients in pleasure. She always hides her emotions, but there is no hiding it during this.

Sarada blushes when she realises he's staring at her with a loving look, embarrassed, but the next thrust easily twists her face back into the embarrassing one as she moans uncontrollably. "

"Faster, faster Boruto!" She shouts, moving her hips back and forth as much as she can to help.

Boruto slowly builds up more speed, making Sarada gasp and groan with each thrust. He worries about his speed, it seems almost too fast, but Sarada says nothing and the sensation only feels better and better.

Her breasts begin to bounce as he smacks into her, jiggling them up and down appealingly. Boruto leans down more into her, angling himself so that he's thrusting down instead of into her.

His hands run up to Sarada's body, his left hand to her breast. He kisses her right one lightly, flicking his tongue out at the nipple.

She moans loudly, the dual stimulation making the sensations clash. Her fingernails dig lightly into his back, soon pressing and squeezing his shoulders while trying not to tear off his skin.

"I'm...gonna come!" Sarada shouts into Boruto's face. Her legs tense and intense, almost spasming. She can feel the fluid building up since her, ready for its pleasurable blast.

He grunts in reply, also ready for his release. His fingers flick her right nipple, his mouth detaching from her left.

Sarada's moans become short and choppy, growing louder in volume. Boruto cups his mouth over her's, feeding his tongue into her mouth.

"Bo-ru-to!" She groans into his mouth, feeling his final thrust inside her. His penis pierces deep inside her, stabbing up at her cunt.

Her orgasm finally released with a pinch and a pull to her breasts, her hips squishing against his. Sarada arches her back as she cums, prying her lips from his to moan loudly.

Boruto keeps his weight off her, brushing her cheek as her face twists in ecstasy, feeling her body press up against his.

Her warm lady fluids flood herself, flowing around his dick and dripping down onto the bed. Boruto only pauses for a second, listening to her moans, before beginning thrusting again.

It only lasts a few seconds but Sarada's sensitive pussy makes her feel it so much more. When Boruto cums inside her, her voice turns into a yell.

His semen feels so much warmer inside her, backwashing her own cum. It sprays up high into her, flooding it.

Sarada's backdrops to the bed as her orgasm subsides, breathing heavily with her mouth hanging open. Boruto almost collapses onto her, his arms weakened.

He sits back up, withdrawing himself from inside her and pulling some cum out with him. They both pant in breaths, glancing at each other.

Sarada settles her gaze on his face. "That was…" She can't find the word for it, the sensation is unique. Her head is still filled with too much lust for her to think straight. The scenes play back in her head, the sounds, everything.

They sit in silence, soaking in the experience. Sarada's head echoes with rapid, clear thoughts. *Boruto...he...I'm not a virgin any more…*

Sweat glistens their bodies, the room seeming to be impossibly warm even with all their clothes off.

But even as they sit in the dark, their bodies find more need to adjoin each other.

Boruto grins, placing his hands on her thighs and feeling her warm skin. "Too tired to continue?"

Her eyes widened, not having even thought about a second round. "No, of course not."

Chuckling, he runs a finger over her pussy lips. Sarada moans briefly before his finger pulls away, her breath catching. She glares at him half heartedly, wanting him to continue.

"Flip over." Boruto watches as she hastily flips over onto her stomach. She tucks her legs underneath her, holding up the front portion of her body with her arms while sitting on her knees.

Sarada's butt sticks out at him, fully exposing the bottom half of her pussy and her asshole. Her feet and legs spread, her feet on either side of him.

She purposefully shakes her ass at him, her eyes begging for Boruto's cock when she looks back at him. Her breasts shake, hanging freely from her chest.

Boruto shuffles forward, his hands landing on her ass. He grabs her ass cheeks, his thumb pushing into the area between them. When his thumb brushes her asshole she releases a subtle moan, her ass having never been touched before.

Swiftly releasing her back hole, he lines up his cock to her pussy while his other hand gropes her ass. Sarada tenses, expecting the sudden explosion of pleasure

But when Sarada expects him to penetrate her, his penis aims up and brushes between her ass cheeks. Her cheeks flare with red as his cock head pushes slightly into her ass hole. "Hey!"

"Hm?"

"I want it in my other hole." She says quietly, embarrassed. "Not that one."

"Then," Boruto says with a triumphant smile. "Ask for it."

Sarada looks back at him. "Really?" She asks accusingly.

"Yes, really." When he sees her mouth open in a retort, he brings his hand off her ass. His hand comes back down on her ass, however rather lightly, making her ass jiggle.

The skin flashes red for a second, quickly returning to its normal color. Sarada gasps, her head jerking upwards. "Ah…"

The sudden flash of pain isn't nearly enough that she can't bear it, but she gapes with her eyes wide at it. It isn't the pain, rather how her body twists the feeling into pleasure.

"He-" Sarada is about to shout, something about making him stop, but Boruto strikes her again. Her back arches as she groans. "Mmh!"

He pauses and she sucks in breaths, her arms ready to collapse. Boruto places a hand on her ass, smoothing over the red skin until it blends back into her skin color.

Panting, Sarada whimpers as she shifts underneath his warm grasp. Boruto leans forward into her, whispering. "Ask."

Her pussy aches, her ass stinging pleasurably. Boruto's cock sits between her ass cheeks, teasing her with the prospect of penetration. She can't hold out any more.

"Boruto...put your dick in my pussy." Sarada groans, thrusting her hips back slightly to rub his cock against her ass.

"Say please." Boruto says, grinning victoriously as he strokes the side of her torso, next to her breasts.

"Please, Boruto," She shakes her ass at him, almost willing to do anything to get him inside her. "I need you inside me…"

"Alright," Boruto lifts his dick off Sarada's ass, backing up slightly and sliding it down when crotch to the bottom of her pussy.

She yips as he moves it side to side, pulling at her folds. It soon is pushed forward, pushing up against the outside of her pussy.

"Stop teasing me!" Sarada resists screaming. She keeps her body up with one arm, lifting the other off the bed. Her arm reaches down her chest and between her legs, towards him.

Her fingers grasp his cock, her hand soon moving forward to grab it. She lustfully directs Boruto's dick up into her pussy, moaning slowly while moving her hips slightly from side to side.

Sarada's hips move involuntarily, rubbing down against him. "Thrust your cock inside me!" She moans, unable to pierce herself with him.

Boruto takes a hand off her ass and directs his penis up at her pussy. The head pushes the lips apart, more recklessly than the time before.

His head feels just as good as before, but Sarada squirms at the rough feeling. Boruto roughly thrusts his penis an inch inwards, not especially caring for gentleness.

From her gasps he judges that she likes it rough, and he withdraws before quickly thrusting into her again. It hits up high inside her cunt, pressing against her walls as it slides back and forth.

When she feels his cock pull back again from inside her, Sarada thrusts her body back into his hips, just as Boruto is thrusting back into her.

Their synchronized thrust quickly adjoins them, hitting her ass against his hips. It makes a wet slap noise, her ass bouncing from the impact. Boruto pauses and she girds herself against him.

"Mhm...fuck me Boruto." Sarada mumbles lustfully, her pussy squeezing his cock. She tenses her hips and squishes her walls tighter against him, making him groan.

Boruto pulls out, his unhastey speed feeling as though it takes an eternity. His tip grinds against the opening of her cunt, before his thrust sends it quickly down her walls.

His cock hits deep inside her, their thighs clashing. Sarada's arms weaken, her weight shifting from her hands down to her elbows as she sticks her ass in the air.

Boruto falls into a slow rhythm, his cock lazily withdrawing before his thrust quickly sends it back inside. He listens to Sarada's moans, being turned on by seeing her vulnerable.

Sarada's voice sounds freely, and she turns her head to the side to rest it on the bed. "Fuck me harder!"

Her own hips begin moving in any with his motions, but it is only a minute before she begins picking up her speed, Boruto hurrying to match her pace.

Once he does Sarada's thrusts begin to weaken, her hands grasping the bed sheets as her elbows push into the bed. She moves her weight to her arms, her legs feeling as though they will collapse.

Her moans mix with whimpers, her voice changing slightly with each of Boruto's thrusts. His hips move faster as he realizes Sarada has stopped, loving the feeling on his dick.

Her wet warmth feels even better the faster his hips love, and judging by Sarada's sounds, she can feel it too. Boruto leans forward even more, swinging his hips more.

Boruto's hand slides down her side, before rising off her body. The first spank brings her face down onto the bed, with a resounding smack noise.

Sarada cries out joyfully, feeling her body shake. Her arms quaver as her face presses roughly against the bed, her arms abandoning her face and instead gripping the bed sheets in fists.

She turns so her cheek is on the bed, glancing back at Boruto through the corners of her eyes. Her hair splays in a mess but she barely notices.

"I'm going to come...ah...Boruto…" She barely makes out between her moans, her vocals completely out of her control. Her body stays still, allowing Boruto to completely take control.

Only grunting in reply, Boruto hits her again, however lighter. An odd growl grows in his throat, a sound like no other that only turns Sarada on more.

The friction against her pussy starts to feel electric, an even stronger feeling building in her hips. Sarada's moans begin to cut off, becoming shorter and heightening their pitch.

"Fuck, fuck!" She squeals, suddenly arching her back. Her head is thrown backwards, her hair flying back wildly. Her shoulders tense, her fingers threatening to rip through the bedsheets with her fingernails. "Ah...hh...haaaaa!"

At the same time, Boruto thrusts roughly into her. He grind his hips against her ass, forcing his cock deep into her. Leaning forward, he wraps an arm under her breasts while using his other hand to support her.

Sarada collapses in his arms as his cum hoses down her insides, swarming down her stomach. Her head droops and she closes her eyes, savoring the sensation of the warm creamy fluid.

Her eyes suddenly snap open as her own orgasm sets off, like fireworks exploding inside her hip area. Her ass perks upwards, her hands scrambling to support her as Boruto holds her up.

Sarada's legs tense, her feet lifting off the bed to her thighs as her own orgasm sprays wildly, backwashing Boruro's sperm. He groans as her warm, more liquified fluids surround his cock.

Boruto absorbs her loud moans as she rides out her orgasm, her girlish sounding voice eventually slowing to pants of breath. His crazily beating heart echoes against her back, his chest and abdomen feeling like a warm, comforting blanket.

When her orgasm is over Boruto gently sets her down, his arm growing tired from holding her up.

Sarada rolls to her side once she touches the bed, her legs unfurling and bringing her feet from her thighs. Sweat glistens her body, and Boruto realizes it covers him as well.

Her limbs are splayed out, her body too mentally and physically exhausted to do anything. Sarada's eyes are closed, her head resting without a care for her messy hair.

From between her splayed legs, cum fills her pussy. The white fluids leak from between her lips, completely flooding them as it slowly drips out into the bed.

Boruto's penis stays hard, his famous Uzumaki stamina keeping him standing, though just barely. Sarada turns her head up, cracking open her eyes.

A smile brims her face, sweet and shy. A blush comes to her cheeks, but she doesn't dare to hide it.

Boruto lowers himself down, leaning forward onto his hands and knees before dropping down to lie on the bed. He rolls onto his left side, facing Sarada.

She lazily throws her left leg over his, wrapping her ankle around his calf. Sarada's hands come up to his chest, and she leans forward.

Her cheek brushes against his shoulder, and when Boruto glances down she pecks him on the lips before shyly withdrawing. Instead, she rests her head on his collar, nuzzling her cheek and ear into him.

Bringing his right hand up to her waist, he feels around and carefully feels the inside of her thigh with his thumb.

Sarada takes her left hand to his shoulder, sliding her palm around to his back, sending a tingle through his shoulder and the back of his neck.

They lay down for a while, allowing their breaths to steady, though their hearts barely lower their pace. Their warm bodies press against one another, neither of them caring much about the sweat coating their bodies.

Sarada's breath rolls over Boruto's neck as she speaks, turning her head upwards as he glances down. "You're still hard?"

"Yeah, I got it from my dad." He jokes. She chuckles, stroking her fingers over his back.

In response Boruto slides his hand around the back of her waist, planning her fleshy ass. His fingers press into the skin and squeeze gently, feeling around carefully.

Sarada bites her lip, the sensation greatly turning her on. His hand moves in circles, pressing and pulling her bubbly ass cheeks.

Her body aches for more, her pussy hungry for even a small bit of pleasure. *And Boruto's still hard.* She figures.

Sarada pulls back her head and looks up at him. "Can we go again?"

Boruto smiles, his other hand coming up to her cheek. "Aren't you tired yet?" He asks concerningly, worried she's pushing herself.

"One more time?" She begs, grabbing his cock with her right hand. Sarada strokes it, feeling it pulse in her hand.

It's warm and still very erect, the entire thing is still sticky with cum. It feels nice in her hand, the stickiness against her palm.

Her fingers wrap around it just below the head, making Boruto release a muffled moan. She watches his face twist, his mouth prying itself open.

Sarada grins at him, loving the sight of him embarrassed just like he had done to her. "Come on,"

She sits up onto her knees, but when Boruto tries to sit up, she places a hand lightly on his chest. "I'll be on top this time"

He lies back down, instead shuffling to the center of the bed. Sarada stretches a leg over him, positioning her knee above his right hip.

Sarada swings herself into Boruto, sitting up on her knees. His hands find their way up onto her thighs, his fingers clasping her waist.

Her hips hover over his, Sarada's legs keeping her above him. Her legs burn slightly with fatigue but she's too turned on to stop now.

She puts her hands down on him, her left on his waist and her other behind her on his thigh. She hesitates to move, feeling as though she is too exposed to Boruto.

Boruto chuckles beneath her, sensing her nervousness. His hands tug her waist downwards, urging her to penetrate herself on him.

Sarada huffs, doing her best to ignore him. Her left hand grasps the shaft of his cock, aiming it upwards. She can feel it underneath her, ready to penetrate her.

She begins lowering himself onto him, sensing the tip of his dick brush against her pussy lips. She straddles his penis in her hand, grasping the base and keeping it pointed upwards.

Moaning to herself, Sarada runs his cock head up and down her pussy slit. Her legs begin to give way, weakening at her own teasing.

Moving her hand higher, she stops moving Boruto's penis and aims it up into her. The tip of the head burrows slightly up inside her, prying open her pussy lips.

Sarada nervously begins to bring her hips down over him, feeling his cock like a drill. It feels different for Sarada to be on top, almost naughtier.

With a groan his cock head is enveloped by her pussy, and she is able to release Boruto's cock from her grasp. Sarada's hands gravitate to his chest, running up his hips to get to their destination.

She leans her body weight onto him, knowing that Boruto can take it. Her hands grope around his chest, finding her balance.

Boruto begins pressing on her hips more, almost forcing Sarada down onto him. His hands grip her waist sturdily as he pulls her pussy down over him.

"H-hey!" Sarada exclaims, her pussy sensitive towards the foreign angle. Still he does not stop, pulling her hips down further over him.

Boruto's penis drills in deeper, and she cries out as the shaft begins to be fed into her. "Not so fast!"

Her nails dig into his chest, lightly at first, but under his steady pace Sarada begins clawing at him however much she tries to hold herself back. She tries to pull her waist up but Boruto forces it downwards.

Sarada whimpers, his cock pressing against her cunt walls in an unfamiliar direction. It feels as though he is going to break her, and she frets that it will begin to hurt soon enough.

The discomfort begins to fade, just as Boruto's shaft grinds against her insides high up inside her stomach. Sarada can feel her ass touch down on his thighs, realizing she has Boruto almost entirely inside her.

"Ah!.." Sarada cries out, feeling his penis inside her like a foreign object. It seems to go up to her stomach, piercing up high inside her. She clenches her pussy walls, feeling them being pushed back by his cock.

Finally, her hips make contact with Boruto. Sarada's legs feel weakened, and she sits on his hips. She squirms, sensing his penis pulsing powerfully inside her.

It's so warm inside her, burning as it seems to reflect her own heat. Her pussy coats it in pre fluids, wettening his cock along with herself.

Sarada pauses her attack on his chest, the angle of penetration still odd inside her. She closed and tenses her eyes frustratingly, almost wanting to hit Boruto for forcing her down on his penis.

And yet it feels nice inside her, her pussy slowly getting used to being stretched so widely. His hips feel so warm underneath her, and she enjoys having Boruto below her.

Boruto loosens his grip on her hips, moving his hands up to the upper sides of her waist. "Are you okay?"

Sarada's eyes crack open slightly, her gaze almost like an undecided half glare. Boruto sits up slightly, propping himself up with his arms.

Her expression softens after a few seconds. "Yeah...just... don't do that again, alright?"

"Sure." Boruto smiles. She doesn't exactly trust his half answer, but as she gazes up her body she turns away shyly, her confidence and anger mostly gone in an instant.

Sarada glances back at him from the corner of her eye, aware of the pervy position she's in. She can feel his eyes on her body, lustful intentions on his mind

"Are you ready to move?" Boruto prompts. Sarada nods nervously, shifting in his lap.

She plants her hands high on his chest, leaning forward onto him. The marks on his chest are completely forgotten, as he smirks at her.

Sarada adjusts her legs, spreading them wider along his sides. She glances back with caution, and Boruto chuckles. "You're just stalling, aren't you."

"Hmp." She replies quickly, ignoring him. Her hips rise slowly, his cock peeling out of her pussy.

Boruto groans, feeling his penis head drag against her cunt walls. Sarada soaks in his moans, loving the sound of his voice.

He quickly tries to hide it, attempting to silence himself in embarrassment. However, Sarada quickly thrusts back down onto him and grinds her hips into his lap.

Boruto's voice sounds again, and she feels his hands straining on her waist. Sarada leans her head down into him. "Your voice is so cute, Boruto."

His face flushes red, but his voice sounds again as she lifts her hips off him. Sarada drops her waist down onto him, however finding it hard to move her hips vertically.

She scoots her hips forward, arching her back. Boruto raises an eye, her breasts puffing out into his face.

Her face flushes red, feeling her hard nipples in the center of his vision. He only smirks in reaction, watching her slowly pleasure herself on him.

Doing her best to ignore him, Sarada lifts her hips diagonally, slapping them down with a wet smack. His cock stabs into her pussy in an odd fashion, hitting a special area and making her moan even louder.

She paused, taking a heavy breath. That one spot felt even better than the others, like a place where she could feel his cock inside her even more.

The spot is rough, a place that is not touched often, but Sarada's body demands the unique spike of pleasure again. She craves the sensation as well, finding her body in motion almost without her own thought to command it.

Her hips grind forward as Sarada lifts her hips again, feeling Boruto's cock rub past that spot. Her legs immediately weaken, and her body swiftly falls down over him.

It's a tough landing, her hips dropping into his, but neither of them really take notice. Sarada moans loudly, not able to hold back anything. The pain is subtle, and though it does not vanish instantly, she cannot bear to stop and wait for it to cease.

Her mental barrier that had kept some of her will safe from the instincts of sex had been being quickly chipped away throughout their escarpment, weakening with each of her's or Boruto's thrusts. But now, with his cock pressing against that special area, her barrier is no more.

Sarada quickly lifts herself back up, fighting back the fatigue and unexplainable weakness in her legs. Her body drops lazily back down onto his, her back arching as she releases a loud, throaty moan. "Fuuuck..."

Her hands clenched into fists against Boruto's chests, thankfully not digging into his chest this time. His hands on Sarada's waist tighten, sensing her need to pleasure herself, as well as him.

Leaning forward more, Sarada almost shoves her breasts right into his face, feeling his breath on her cleavage. Still, her body gives her no time to react.

Her hips lift and slap again, and Boruto can feel her fleshy ass cheeks bouncing against his thighs when she lands.

The front of Sarada's hips do not lift from their place against Boruto's, instead her pussy seems to rotate up against his penis, and he finds her stomach and lower chest being pressed against his body.

Sarada's breasts shove up against his collar and chest, her nipples easily in range of Boruto's tongue.

However he barely notices them, instead watching Sarada's bright red face as her ass bounces behind her. Her back arches up, her head angling to shout at the ceiling.

Even when her moans pause, her head stays angled up, her eyes glancing down at him. Her expression is that of being exposed, being unable to defend herself, but she cannot do anything about it now. Her body and mind have been encaptured in ecstasy.

Her entire body weight is now on Boruto, but he doesn't mind at all. Her warmth is like a blanket on him, wrapping around his entire body.

Sarada's arms find their space taken over by her body, and instead they disperse onto either side of Boruto. He finds her hands climbing up onto his shoulders, molding the outer edges of his collar.

Her stomach grinds against him as her hips move back and forth, her lewd appearance cast aside in her thoughts. She can't stop, despite the scene feeling embarrassing.

She humps herself against Boruto, her hips finding a circular pattern. He moans below her as his cock is squeezed against her insides, his tip being pressed into by the imperfections of her tunnel.

Her insides begin tensing around him, coiling around him. It squeezes powerfully even as Sarada continues to move, finding each bob and thrust more challenging, but at the same time more pleasurable.

This only eggs her to move faster, to thrust harder. The sound of her hips becomes more apparent, her pre-fluids slowly coating over his dick and it's base.

Boruto's hands shift on her waist, finding her speed outpacing his hands. His palms surf up her sides, sending tingles up Sarada's body that she has no time to acknowledge.

His fingers burrow up the insides of Sarada's shoulders, tracing her back just besides her spine. It tickles slightly, but still her thrusts become out of rhythm for just a second.

Sarada hurries to regain her set pace, but is quickly thwarted as his hands crawl around to explore. She forgoes her original pace, finding his hands preventing her from doing so.

As her hips move faster the increasing pleasure eggs her on. It's as though feeling the pleasure drains her strength, the limbs holding her up soon drained of theirs as well.

But she cannot stop, her hips jackhammering over Boruto's with a desperate and no longer as graceful pattern. Sarada finds herself unable to support herself, but at the same time, unable to pause her hips.

Boruto watches her desperate expression, the way her eyes gloss over. It seems as though she is being driven mad by the pleasure, her loud moans no longer controllable.

The bunk bed they lie on creaks dangerously, slightly rocking at the pace of her hips. Her mouth collects saliva as it hangs open, and she finds some of it slipping out of the corner of her mouth as though she were drooling.

Boruto's cock inside her slowly chips away at her energy, each higher pierce draining her. Within a second, her arms are suddenly drained of their remaining strength.

Already leaning forward, Sarada only drops her weight down onto Boruto. Her head falls onto his shoulder, her head turned to look at him. Her breaths cascade off his neck and cheek, and Boruto leans into her head with his.

Sarada's hands urgently grasp at the bed sheets, channeling her strength into her hands. The sheets threaten to slip off the edges of the bed as she bundles balls of it in her hands, pulling at them like they will relieve the tension of her body.

Her breasts and body push down into Boruto with all their weight, but he only hugs Sarada tighter. He finds his right hand sliding down to the small of her back, his other hand reaching across her back to her opposite shoulder blade.

Despite that, her hips still swing as though the world relies on it. Her pussy clenches powerfully around Boruto, and with each bit tighter Sarada is pulled closer to her orgasm.

Her legs tense incredibly, her shoulders and hands straining as though these involuntary actions were necessary. But Sarada cannot stop them, despite knowing that her legs would inevitably kill her afterwards.

"Mh!" She moans, at no action in particular. Her body has reached its limit, it's capacity for pleasure.

Sarada's head turns, digging her face past Naruto's shoulder and pressing the side of her head against the area just below his ear. *I'm gonna…*

Her thought is cut short as Boruto beats her to it, and immediately his powerful spray releases inside her.

Her thrusting is easily stopped by Boruto, his thick semen shooting up inside her. Sarada's hips fall right down onto him, finding herself unable to physically lift her hips up again.

Sarada's hands leave the sheets in an instant, instead gravitating to his sides like magnets as they press into him roughly. Her palms are open, her fingers grasping around his sides before her fingers squeeze into him.

She feels her body shudder and she yanks her head out of his neck. Her back arches, her head returning to the middle where it resides inches from his face.

Sarada moans loudly into his face with each blast of his cum. Each one of her sounds becomes a different pitch, all of them having the same feelings behind them.

His warm fluids are like an explosion, and she finds her hips grinding down into his. Sarada half sighs half moans loudly with contempt, the sound rolling out of her throat like a growl.

Her eyes soften, seeming to close a bit more by the second. Her mouth slowly closes on it's own, the only sounds coming out of her being sighs and groans.

Boruto watches her head flop down onto his chest, her cheek squishing up on him. Her face turns to the side, and Sarada angles herself upwards more to see his face.

Just when she settles into Boruto's touch, Sarada's mouth shoots open again with a shout of a moan. Her eyes tense, saliva from her mouth pouring onto his upper chest.

Her legs jerk and tense, and Sarada finds herself grinding her breasts into him. All at once, her body falls weak.

Before Boruto can say anything, her pussy swarms his cock with her own slippery fluids. Her cum flows down his cock, down to the base.

Sarada mumbles quietly, her strength completely drained. She lays there limply, her mouth hanging slightly open.

The smell of her cum swarms around them, her fluids leaking bit by bit onto the bed.

Boruto sighs, smiling to no one but himself. He wraps his arms tighter against Sarada, pulling her in closer.

He can feel his cock still hard inside her, but she is completely spent.

Both of them are sticky with sweat, but Boruto doesn't mind in the slightest. He glances around, observing the aftermath of their love session.

The blanket is shoved against the wall, bundled and rolled up. The bed sheets are loose in some places, the result of Sarada's pulling on them.

"Hey Sara?" Boruto says quietly. His left hand rubs soothingly over her back, comforting himself as well as her.

Sarada peeks her eyes open, and immediately moans with the volume of a mouse. "Y-yeah?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asks politely.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't tired." Sarada lifts herself up slightly, feeling her skin stick to his for a second from their combined sweat.

She glances down at where their hips are still adjoined, her pussy dripping it's fluids down over Boruto.

Her face flushes red, as though she is just remembering what they had done. "O-oh…"

Hugging her gently, Boruto carefully rolls over to his right and places Sarada on her side on the bed.

Her right arm slips over to his back pulling him in tighter. His own arms are still embraced around her, pressing her chest against himself.

"I guess I should pull it out now…" Boruto says awkwardly. His left hand slips down to her waist, angling to push her hips off.

Sarada pulls her right leg off from around his hip, allowing him to pull himself back. His cock easily slides out of her, making a strange but quiet noise as it does.

She groans slightly as Boruto pulls out, allowing some more of her fluids out onto the bed sheet.

"Shit…." Sarada mutters quietly, their combined fluids dripping out onto the bed in a mass.

She pulls herself away from Boruto, making him frown slightly. She reaches up to her back pack, snatching the cloth from her bag.

Sarada's cloth grips onto the object that had been hurriedly stuffed inside it, and as she urgently yanks the cloth out, her dildo comes tumbling out of the top.

Her eyes go wide, but she doesn't have enough time to bring her other arm around and Boruto spots it.

She turns around to him, seeing him grin almost triumphantly despite him being pretty shocked inside.

"I'm guessing you used that earlier?" Boruto prompts. Sarada tries her best to ignore him and brings the cloth down to the bedsheet where their cum has amassed.

The plastic dildo is shiny with what he supposed is her dry fluids, and from seeing her naked body, he could imagine her masturbating on a tool as such.

He leans forward, reaching out his right hand lightly grasping the plastic "I'll take that as a yes."

Sarada blushes still, scooping up most of their fluids off of the bed sheet and into the cloth. She folds it and tries to wipe off the puddle that remains, to no avail.

"This is going to leave a stain." She groans inwardly, but Boruto only seems half concerned.

"Hopefully whoever cleans the cabins won't tell anyone." He grins, and she frowns at him.

Instead, he pulls the plastic dildo up and around her head to the space between them, noticing a certain scent also coming off of the sex object.

"Not going to lie, if I knew you had this," He pauses, and Sarada glances up at him with a face full of red. "I would have used it on you while you were still...restrained." Boruto hesitates, finding a nicer word than 'tied up'.

She freezes in the process of folding up the cum filled blanket. The thought of him piercing her with a plastic dildo as she was tied up...it made her pretty turned on despite her already being exhausted.

The implications in his voice sounded so hot to Sarada, even if it would have sounded a tad bit too naughty for most people.

Boruto notices her pause, and the way her face suddenly turns a deeper shade of red. With a smirk, he leans in slightly, already having the picture in his own head. "How about we save that for another time."

It takes Sarada a minute to unfreeze herself, hurriedly folding the cloth shut and placing it in her backpack.

She grabs her dildo at the base of its length and yanks it out of Boruto's hand, placing it back into her bag as well, all while carefully glancing at him.

But when Sarada turns back towards him, Boruto latches his arms around her upper waist and pulls her inwards.

He pulls himself into her too, leaving an empty little area around the wet puddle in the sheets.

Sarada brings herself into him as well, wrapping her arms around his side's, below his arms.

They hold each other, soaking in their warmth. Sarada pulls Boruto closer into her, her right hand moving up the back of his neck.

She pressed his head forward with her hand, feeling him comply and lean forward to his own accord. "You said you loved me earlier…" Sarada reminds him

She leans into him as well, bringing their faces to the brink of touching. "Were you lying?"

"No, I wasn't." Boruto reaches his left hand down to her ass, his right hand staying pressed against her back. He pulls her entire body towards himself, bringing her hips against his.

Sarada can feel his still erect dick pressing against her lower stomach. She lifts her right leg, maneuvering it so that his cock lies on the inside of her left thigh.

She then puts her right leg back down, trapping him between both her thighs. His erect cock pushes up her thighs, forcing itself against the entrance of her pussy.

It feels teasingly good to have his cock shaft prouding through her legs and pressing against her pussy entrance. Boruto's cock is still wet against her pussy, with both from their combined fluids, and it feels strangely slippery.

It reaches through her thighs, pressing against her ass at the same time. She squirms her hips, feeling it rub erotically against her core.

Still too exhausted to be turned on all that much more, Sarada sighs, slightly frustrated with herself for not being able to go on longer.

She turns her attention back to Boruto. "How are you still hard?"

"I'm an Uzumaki." He shrugs, beaming. "Maybe I could go on for hours?"

"We'll have to check that some day." Sarada says, earning a chuckle from Boruto.

She presses the back of his head more firmly, and Boruto eyes her with a playful suspicion.

Their noses touch first, and Sarada finds her head slowly shaking slightly, brushing her nose back and forth against his.

Her head tilts upwards, bringing his nose past her's, allowing Boruto to close in closer on her.

"I love you, Sarada…" He says it first this time, pressing his face closer into her's.

"I love you too," Sarada smiles sweetly, finding herself exhausted, but not so much so that she would miss her first real kiss. "Boruto,"

The kisses they had during sex didn't count as real ones, and Sarada only realises this as Boruto leans into her, his subtle breath making her shiver.

His lower lip brushes against her upper lip, his chapped lips feeling rough against her's. Boruto's mouth cracks open slightly, trapping Sarada's upper lip between both of his.

He gnaws on her upper lip, squishing and playing with it between his jaws. Slipping his tongue over his lower lip, Boruto slides his tongue inside her mouth.

Sarada feels his tongue under her lip, running against the inside of her mouth. He does it so slowly that she almost wants to press her face against her's.

Boruto's kiss teasing is near unbearable, not unlike his teasing on the other parts of her body. Sarada pushes her face into his, but to her disappointment he pulls back.

Their lips stay connected still, though Sarada cannot stop him from teasing her. His tongue runs over the bottom of her upper lip, enjoying the smoothness of her mouth.

Reaching her own tongue out, Sarada pushes against Boruto's tongue. Grinning, he turns his attention to her and presses his tongue against her's.

Boruto forces her tongue deeper into her mouth, swirling his tongue against her's. Sarada lures him deeper inside her mouth, bringing Boruto's tongue past her teeth and into the open area in her mouth.

When he tries to pull away, Sarada can feel him pulling back from their kiss, and presses her face even deeper into her's. Boruto still tries to pull back, but her hand pushes his head back into the kiss.

He turns his head to the side, turning away from Sarada's lips. His breaths are heavy and he sucks in many as soon as her mouth is off of his.

Boruto notices Sarada half glaring at him. "Sorry, I had to breathe." He says innocently.

She takes a long breath herself. "Sorry about that...I don't know what came over me..."

"It's okay." He grins, knowing exactly what she's talking about. Boruto regains his breath, breathing back at a steady pace.

He brings his face back to Sarada's.

"I wasn't kidding about checking, just so you know." Sarada says quietly, her breath flushing against his lips.

Boruto smiles, but before he can say anything else, she presses her lips into his, sealing their lips together.

Their lips meet with a surprising gentleness, both their mouths open. They press against each other, an urge within each of them, but at the same time a careful slowness in their actions.

Both of them want this kiss to last, but at the same time their urge for touch is nearly unparalleled.

Sarada feels both his lips this time, the rough skin making a nice sensation against her's. Boruto's tongue slowly slips against her lips, feeling around the entrance to her mouth.

This kiss is unlike their ones before, the ones that were rushed by their lust for intercourse. This one is softer, more gentle. Boruto takes time against her lips, slowly drawing his tongue against her lower lip.

Lowering her lip, she allows his tongue to run up the inside of her lip. He draws his tongue slowly up Sarada's lip, tasting her residue saliva.

She reaches out her tongue to meet Boruto, gliding over her teeth and pressing up into the invading tongue. Both of them can taste the fluids from each other, but at the moment it doesn't feel the slightest bit gross.

Pressing back into Sarada, he slowly pushes her back into her mouth. This time she abides, steadily withdrawing herself and bringing Boruto into his mouth.

The tips of their tongues slip and slide around each other, progressively moving back until Boruto's tongue has reached it's full length into Sarada's mouth.

Boruto's right hand slips underneath her side, his hand curling to palm the small of her back. His left hand comes up around her side, slipping underneath her arm. His hand slides up the back of her shoulder, up the back of her neck to her hair.

Sarada mumbles something inaudible, though just the sound and vibration of her mouth allows Boruto to understand her enjoyment. She presses her own face back into his, her mouth moving slightly to rub against his.

Bringing her arms up, Sarada slips her hands around the back of Boruto's neck. They sit at the base of his neck, fidgeting around the back of his shoulders.

Sarada begins to press back into his tongue, attempting to force Boruto back. Instead he presses on harder, finding their tongues slipping off each other before quickly coming back to contact over and over.

His left hand brushes through her hair with open fingers, combing through her hair to the back of her head. Boruto pulls her in closer, feeling her arms tighten around his back.

Slapping her palm twice on his back, Sarada signals for breath. Her eyes open to Boruto, and he allows her to pull her mouth back. Their lips still brush, being centimeters away from each other.

They breathe steadily, their faces staying close together. Their light panting becomes the only sound in the room, hopefully not as loudly as it sounds for the two of them.

Sarada cuddles into Boruto, pulling him in closer by his neck. "This isn't just going to be a one night stand, is it?"

"Of course not." He smiles, leaning his head forward and pressing his nose against Sarada's. "Maybe after this trip we could spend some time together."

"Definitely." She confirms. They smile at each other for a second before her mouth gapes into a yawn, and her eyes water a bit.

"Tired?" Boruto asks. "I kind of woke you up in the middle of the night didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, idiot." Sarada says lightly with a grin, bringing an arm up and rubbing her eyes with the side of her hand.

He leans upwards, bringing his nose off of her's and replacing it with his lips. A quick kiss is all it takes for her to blush slightly.

Boruto pulls his right arm out from underneath Sarada, using it instead to push himself up into a sitting position.

She sighs at the sudden lack of warmth, realizing just how cold the cabin is now that her sweat has dried and her adrenaline spent. "You're going already?" Sarada teases, already knowing how late it is.

Boruto flashes her a grin as he shuffles down the bed to retrieve their clothes. "Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

Sarada turns away slightly, embarrassed by how much she actually does. "W-well...kind of…"

Grabbing their clothes, Boruto comes back over to the top of the bed. "Then I will."

"I took these off of you earlier." He smirks, handing back her panties and bra.

Sarada's face flushes red. *I almost forgot about that.* She takes her undergarments from his hand. "Thanks." She says tentatively.

She hesitates for a second before stretching out her legs and slipping her panties over her feet. Her legs ache slightly, though she is certain it will be more painful in the morning.

Boruto scoots up the bed beside her as she pulls her panties over her thighs to cover her core. He has put back on his boxers and pants, but left his shirt and jacket to the side.

He grabs the blanket that had been bunched up against the wall during their escarpment, pulling it over the bottom of the bed and unfurling the rest.

Sarada slips her arms through her bra strap, fitting it against her chest before pulling the straps to her shoulders. Remembering she can't reach the buckle on the back, she nervously turns to Boruto.

"Hey, can you do the bra clip?"

"Sure." He smiles, and she turns her back towards him so that he can. Boruto's fingers work easily even in the dark, slipping the one side under the other and hearing a resounding click.

When the buckle is finished, she turns back to him. "I'm going to go to sleep." A smile tugs at the corner of Sarada's mouth as she lays down onto the pillow.

Her feet slip underneath the blanket, and as she settles in, Boruto pulls the top part over her shoulders.

He lays down beside her, both of them facing each other on the pillow.

"Thank you for tonight." Sarada says, her eyes already beginning to close slightly. Her body seems magnetized to his chest, her face gravitating closer to it even as sleep is approaching so quickly.

"Any time." Boruto replies humorously, earning a chuckle from Sarada.

Her arms snake their way around him, pulling her face into his chest. She throws her right leg around him, almost grinding herself into him.

Sarada draws in his warmth as they lay there, though unfortunately for her, she can't enjoy the feeling long before her mind begins to darken.

"Good night, Sara" are the last words she hears, echoing in her head, before her mind is drowned into unconsciousness.

*I love you...Boruto…*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Before you read this chapter, I just wanted to tell you that this chapter and the next have been changed, just in case you haven't noticed. It's not that big of a change to the scene itself, it's mainly the story implications it had.

Most of the stories I write don't have too much of the story planned out before I start writing, and upon trying to write later chapters for this story, I realized this was not the story dynamic I wanted.

You don't have to go back and read the last chapter again, just know and keep in mind that in the new version of the chapters Sumire woke up and pushed Boruto for sex instead of the older version where he realized Sumire had the condom and whatnot.

I am truly thankful to everyone who reviewed these two chapters (2 and 3), and am very sorry for having to change the story mid-way through.

**[Note: This chapter has been edited for the 2nd time - 12/22/2020]**

* * *

Sarada is quick to fall asleep, her breath settling into an unconscious, slow breath. Her asleep death grip on his right arm still holds him tightly, and he slowly peels her fingers off of his forearm.

Boruto leans down, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Her sleeping form presses her face into his chest, the slight sound of her breathing soothing him.

It surprised him that she had been willing to have sex with him, and even more so her love for him.

He sighs to himself. He had indeed loved her before this, his love being his main drive for doing this in the first place.

And he wouldn't dare say he wasn't delighted, with having received both her love and virginity.

He just didn't know where their relationship would go. Or could go. Especially after this trip was over.

Boruto sighs deeply again, running a blissful hand from her cheek, down her body. He finds he cannot not rid the lewd sighs of her that he had seen tonight, and he was unsure if they would ever cease.

Deciding he should leave now, before he falls asleep in this cabin, he carefully slides Sarada's head off of him onto the pillow. Her leg is still locked between his, and he slips his right leg out from underneath her.

Pulling the blankets off of himself, he snatches up his shirt and jacket.

Boruto carefully slips to the side, almost feeling sad to leave her warm, enticing grip. Her arms fall limply to the bed, leaving the empty space for him to lust for despite leaving it seconds ago.

Leaving the warmth of the blankets, he dangles his feet to find the top rung of the ladder. When he does, he plants his feet there and pulls himself off the bed.

Drawing the blankets back down over Sarada's sleeping form, Boruto descends the ladder with the rest of his clothes in hand.

Images of Sarada and their escarpment refuse to leave his mind at peace, even with all that he is fretting. Boruto's feet reach the floor and he releases the ladder.

He slings his jacket over a rung of the ladder, intending to put the rest of his clothes on and return to his own cabin as he tugs his shirt over his head.

However, he glances up sharply when he hears a crinkle of plastic. His first thought is the condom package Sarada had knocked out of his hand, and he easily identifies Sumire, sitting on the lower bunk with her legs pulled in underneath her, covering herself with a blanket.

Boruto raises an eyebrow, eyeing her. He notices the condom package in her left hand, and she shifts her fingers to purposefully make the plastic noise he had heard.

"You two are loud." She fingers the condom shyly, crinkling it being the first way she thought of to get his attention. Her face is still red from seeing the shirtless Boruto, something she shouldn't be embaressed by after listening in on him and Sarada.

His face becomes coloured as he realizes that Sumire had heard him and Sarada, her implication making the assumption obvious.

"How much did you hear?" Boruto asks.

"A lot." The purple haired girl turns a bit red, the erotic things she had heard not sitting very well with her responsible demeanor.

"I heard you two during the night hike too." She admits, looking a bit guilty.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Boruto presses desperately, fearing the news could get out to the entire village.

Sumire shakes her head and he inwardly sighs in relief. She pauses, trying to word what she wants to convey, an awkward pause stretching between them.

"Well, it's getting pretty late so I'm gonna go." Boruto decides after a moment, reaching for his jacket hanging on the bunk bed ladder.

But before he can grab it, Sumire reaches behind the ladder and slips his upper clothing pieces out the opposite side. He narrows his eyes at her, withdrawing his hand.

The violet haired girl takes his jacket and places them in a bundle on her bed, near her pillow before glancing up at him, looking surprisingly guilty and shy.

"What?" Boruto asks, giving her a quizzical look as their eyes make contact. He's pretty tired from waking up so late, and he suppresses a yawn.

Sumire takes a deep breath, pushing away embarrassed and avoiding eye contact as she stands up, the blanket falling. "You can't go yet." She says bashfully as she steps close to Boruto, glancing up at him and taking hold of the front of his shirt.

"Why not?" The words almost catch in his throat as he looks down at Sumire, frozen with surprise in the face of her skimpy nightwear. She's only wearing a bra and short shorts, the revealing clothing making even her blush under his gaze.

Sumire looks down, as if she's too embarrassed to say it while looking at him. She tugs on his shirt, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his chest. "You…"

She takes a breath."I...I like you too." Sumire squeaks timidly, her grip tightening on his shirt.

Boruto pauses, opening his mouth, but he has no response for the unexpected confession.

"You did it with Sarada right?" Sumire looks up, finding both of their faces equally red but she presses through with all of her determination. "I want to do it with you too."

Any other day he would have leaped at the opertunity to fuck anyone, being almost a teenager. But he and Sarada have just decided their love together, and he's unsure whether he should let this happen or not.

"I'm not sure I can…" Boruto's voice trails off as he notices Sumire releasing his shirt to twist both hands behind her, her bra being undone with a loud click.

She brings her hands back around, holding the limp cups of her bra up to her chest as though she's not mentally prepared yet.

Boruto backpedals slightly, but Sumire grabs the front of his shirt in a fist, reeling him back in.

"P-please...I want my first time to be with you…" She looks up at him, begging eyes making him hesitate.

Sumire told her head up, pulling him closer with her grip on his shirt, her intent obvious.

As their faces come close, Boruto's worries resurface and he starts to pull away. "I can't do this Sumire…"

"It's not cheating on Sarada, I'm forcing myself on you." She turns red, but in a small voice, adds. "I can still blackmail you too."

Boruto clenches his teeth, feeling his resistance wavering. "I'll take responsibility." Sumire says, angling her head so that their mouths align.

*I should pull away...resist...leave…* The ultimately useless thoughts of resistance pile in Boruto's head until his lips meet with her's, knowing it's already too late.

Boruto realizes this is what he wants as Sumire's hand loosens on his shirt and he presses into her. He can't deny his lust for her as he brings a hand to her back, bringing her closer and deepening the connection of their mouths.

His other hand presses into her waist, smoothing her side before trailing upwards. Sumire grabs his wrist as he nears her chest, though she doesn't try to resist.

Boruto blindly feels his way up her body as he presses his tongue against Sumire's lips, though she flinches away as his fingers cup her loose bra. She breaks away from his face heaving, face full of red as she watches his hand pull her bra off of her breasts, revealing her fully erected nipples.

Boruto can feel her timid lust, how she wants to be touched. Sumire's other hand works to rid of her bra, slipping the strap off of her free arm before letting it slip from her other.

It falls onto the floor, leaving her chest open for Boruto's hand to move in. Her breasts aren't all that large, but as his hand presses into it, Sumire can feel her chest squish down.

It feels so soft, squishy. Her breasts are perky, not sagging at all despite their medium size.

Boruto molds his hand into her chest as she pressed his hand in more, finding that he can almost grasp the entire orb with his hand. It's more relaxed than the last time he had gotten the chance to squeeze a pair of breasts, his hand taking time to caress her chest.

He palms her nipple gently, drawing huskier breaths from the girl. Still, this is only a tease for her, and she wants more, just as she knows Boruto had done before.

Boruto's left hand behind her back slips downwards, trailing to the top of her waist. Sumire grasps his wrist with her free hand, unsure what to do.

An unexpectedly quick pinch to her nipple makes Sumire cry out with a groan, an odd noise that had spontaneously escaped her throat.

His right hand palms her breast, squishing her nipple into his palm. His fingers incapture most of her breast, molding into the orb of squishy flesh. Sumire resists the urge to squirm away, finding it slightly ticklish, in a way.

It's then that Boruto's left hand turns inwards so that his fingers are pointing downwards. This time she's ready for the cold his hand brings to her previously covered skin, but still flinches slightly as it does so.

She gasps as the fingers pierce open the gap between her skin and the rim of her shorts. Sumire's right hand latches into his upper forearm, not stopping him, but more steadying herself

*He's being so forceful!* She groans internally.

Sumire shivers as Boruto pushes his hand down her shorts, pulling open the waist of her clothing.

She can feel herself losing control of her body, and the blonde taking over the situation. Sumire feels control of her body slipping away as the boy toys with her body with a largely unexpected forcefulness.

He can feel the dip in her waist, where it curves downwards more. Boruto watches his fingers poking out the outside of her shorts, his mind going blank at the erotic sight.

Her face twists into a look of pleasure that Boruto had gotten out of Sarada earlier, and he watches as her head leans upwards.

Her hips move backwards, her body bending over slightly, differing from her normally perfect posture.

His hand follows her back, staying pressed against her the front of her waist.

Sumire feels her expression is embarrassing, the way her face scrunches up and her mouth hangs open slightly, as though another sound could come out at any moment. Control has completely slipped away from her hands, Boruto now leading something she had dragged him into.

Still, her face aims up at Boruto's, and she can see the light grin on his face through her tensed eyes.

Boruto continues to follow the dip of her hips, his fingers curving down over warm, smooth skin.

His fingers soon reach the top brim of the final layer of fabric. Sumire mumbles out "Slow down…", taking heavy breath.

"You asked for this." He says with a half hearted glare, not slowing down in the slightest.

Instead of slipping underneath her panties, Boruto's fingers climb over it. His fingers press down over her panties as he does, making Sumire moan.

Just the simple push is enough to set off her arousal, it seems, as Boruto can already feel the wetness building inside her.

Her panties are tight over her core, the article of clothing absorbing Sumire's moistness.

Boruto's middle finger takes to pressing down on her pussy, pushing the crotch of her panties down into her soaking pussy.

He can feel her delicate lips through her panties, and Sumire can not help but groan with a shuddering sigh.

The feeling of his fingers against her core is amazing, however much teasing it is. Even with just a tap, Sumire finds her body instantly reacting in kind.

Her hips move forward more, pressing Boruto's hand against her wet pussy.

Taking it as a sign of her enjoyment, he pushes his finger more powerfully into her, adding his index finger into the mix as well.

Her legs begin to weaken almost immediately, disabling her ability to keep herself balanced. Her legs bend inwards, shaking slightly as she fights for strength.

When her right leg goes almost limp, she staggers to the side slightly before Boruto can hold her still.

He pulls his hand out of her shorts, supporting her with his arm behind her back and leaving her breasts with his other hand.

Boruto sweeps up her legs in his right arm, lifting her up to his chest. Sumire latches onto his arms precariously, being surprised without any warning.

Her right arm wraps around her neck, her left on his arm behind her back. She leans into his chest, feeling that the carrying position is precarious, not that she doesn't trust Boruto to hold her.

"H-hey!"

He carries her like that as he steps towards her bed, turning around and seating himself on the bed.

Sumire is slightly confused, until Boruto lowers her sideways onto his lap. She finds her side against the side of the ladder, her chest right below, but near, his face.

She blushes hard, feeling her butt against his upper thighs. Something there is hard, slightly poking up into her, and she thinks she knows what it is.

She leans forward a bit more, feeling a bit precarious with only his hand holding her up. Her feet drape off to the side, hanging off of the bed.

Boruto keeps his arm behind her back, either not noticing her embarrassment or disregarding it. A slight smirk on his face gives him away, however.

"Boruto…" Sumire squirms in her seat, feeling the pointy object shift underneath her. "There's something poking me…"

Almost in response, she feels the object aim upwards more. It prods up against her inner thigh, alarmingly near her core.

"You're already wet aren't you?" Boruto responds, disregarding her question.

Sumire blushes hard, turning her head to the side away from him. She can feel her moistness on her underwear, the right fabric pressing the moist pad into her crotch.

The way her hips moved into his hand earlier felt so natural, and she couldn't have stopped it. It felt so good, and her pussy still wants more even now.

"Mhm…" Sumire mumbles affirmatively, not wanting to say anything too naughty.

It feels so inappropriate for her to be in Boruto's lap like this, and yet it feels so comforting and nice. She can feel his warmth beneath him, pressing up against her as it bulges.

Boruto recognizes Sumire's shyness, and he grasps her right thigh with his right hand. She casts a glance of uneasiness at him. "B-Boruto?"

He smiles, holding his left hand around her back reassuringly. "Don't worry Sumire." He uses her name, not calling her title of class rep.

Her name sounds nice in his voice, a feeling she hadn't gotten from any other who didn't call her by her title. It makes them feel closer, less formal.

His hand slips onwards more, his thumb brushing the opposite thigh. Sumire instinctively tightens her legs together, trapping his hand between her thighs.

Her left hand comes around, grasping his trapped hand. A quiet whimper comes from her throat, one of uncertainty.

"Don't you want me to touch you?" Boruto says in a low voice. She can feel the concern behind his voice, realizing he's asking her for permission.

Sumire's face flourishes red over his naughty choice of words. With barely a thought, she moves her left leg over, opening her crotch for him.

Her hand stays on his, even as it begins to trail inwards. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Boruto assures her.

His thumb is first to touch her, as his hand closer his thumb comes out and brushes against the front of her pussy.

Boruto's hand quickly moves inwards, his hand rotating to cup Sumire's core. His fingertips brush the underside of her pussy, and his palm soon comes forward to rub against its front.

She groans loudly, despite her expecting it. Sumire leans backwards, her right arm coming around behind her to keep her somewhat upright.

His fingers feel so gentle on her pussy, pressing against her lips ever so carefully. It's a feeling she's never felt from another before, but it makes them feel so close, his hand dug between her legs.

His right hand comes away from her core for a second, his left hand left to search her back. His palm glides around her smooth back, almost feeling her up.

Sumire shivers in response to his cold hand, finding herself automatically sighing at the disappearance of his hand. The loss of the sensation between her legs is quickly replaced by a tingle, however, as his hand climbs higher on her back.

Boruto's face is almost of contempt, as if he were trying to keep himself composed. Despite himself, his hand eagerly feels around her warm back.

As Boruto's fingers reach up behind her, Sumire makes a small whimper of a sound. With a grin his fingers pull back and away from it, instead resting around the small of her back.

"Stand up for a moment." Boruto suddenly demands, urging her up with his hand on her back.

"Oh.." Sumire is caught off guard, slightly confused by the notion. "O-okay…"

She shifts her legs to the side, her left hand coming up and grabbing the ladder to pull herself up.

She manuvers herself out of his lap, slightly gasping as his bulge brushes her inner thigh.

Sumire quickly pulls herself into a stand, nervous for whatever Boruto has planned for her. She takes a step from the bed, watching him as he stands up as well.

He steps beside her, and she turns towards him. She stays silent, unsure what he means for them to do.

Without a word, Boruto grasps her hands, Sumire steps forward with him as he tugs her hands gently towards the bed.

He places her hands near the edge of the bed, before releasing them.

"Stay like that for a second." Boruto says, straight faced.

"O-okay…" Sumire mumbles timidly. She eyes him from the corner of her eyes as he steps behind her.

She finds the position to be a bit embarrassing, her arms holding up her body as she bends over. Her butt is sticking out, almost showingly so, but she realizes that too late.

Sumire gasps as a hand grasps her butt cheek, undoubtedly Boruto's intention. The hand caresses her bottom, fingertips occasionally sliding down to her upper thigh.

Her feet shift and stiffen, the foreign touching in such an unguarded area making her feel so exposed. Her head sinks into her shoulders, resisting a shiver.

"B-Boruto? What are you doing?" Sumire questions, turning her head around slightly.

Unexpectedly, Boruto is kneeling down, his face near her thighs. His left hand squeezes her butt cheek quickly, making her lip quiver.

The soft mound of skin on her butt feels enjoyable for his hands to mold into, his left hand's fingers finding that they can spread and grip nearly the entire side.

His right hand comes up, his palm against her lower inner thigh. Sumire can feel his hand moving up her thigh, his hand fitting in between her legs.

The side of his hand presses against her pussy once it climbs higher enough, making her groan.

Boruto grins, watching her legs shake and quiver from just that touch. He pushes his hand inwards, grinding it against her core.

Sumire's bottom tenses, the friction of his hand making the outside her pussy pleasurably warm.

Her butt sticks up higher in the air, her back bending and her head hanging. It feels as though she is gesturing to herself for Boruto, but she can't help it. His teasing touch makes her body want more.

He can feel her pussy moistening under his touch, her thighs tightening around his hand. When his hand reaches far enough and his bent thumb presses against Sumire's butt, he pulls back his hand.

It's the same feeling, this time the sensation traveling from the top of her core to the bottom. Her butt pressures down on his hand, grinding her pussy against the side of Boruto's hand.

Sumire moans loudly, feeling his hand dig deeper into her pussy. The vertical lips of her core are spread apart slightly, the pleasure almost coming from just prying her open.

He continues to move his hand back, his ears taking in her moans. They sound so sexy, Boruto's normally composed classmate acting so naughty with just some teasing.

Eventually his hand pulls back enough to exit Sumire's crotch, making her sigh loudly.

Her head whips around to face him. "Boruto...why did you stop?" She asks dissapontedly, lust and want showing on her face.

Boruto answers her question by bringing his right hand up to the brim of her shirts, quickly silencing her complaint.

His left hand slides up to the other side of her shorts as well, his fingers digging around the top to the inside edge.

Sumire blushes, realizing the gist of what he's about to do. His right hand tugs on her shorts slightly, slipping them down and over her hip on the one side.

He pulls on the other side as well, peeling down her bottom clothing. The fact that she is in such a position while he is doing this makes Boruto anticipate her all the more.

When he tugs down the rim of her shorts a little bit more, he begins to see the waistband of her panties. Her panties are white, a colour that allows other colours to show through very easily.

Boruto moves his hand to the top of her panties, making Sumire nervous of his intentions. He loops his finger around the top and draws it back, tightening it against her front.

He releases it abruptly with a snap, the fabric slapping back against her waist. The waist of her panties hitting her is imaginably painful, but instead it feels nice.

Sumire cries out in surprise, her butt jerking forward and slightly away from him.

"Hey!" She exclaims quietly, not of annoyance but of shock. Her hip still burns lightly, and yet it feels pleasurable in her turned on state.

Her hip squirms in Boruto's hands, as he returns his right hand to the waist of her shorts.

He continues to give another tug down at Sumire's shorts, finding them easily sliding down now that they're past her hips.

Boruto's fingers dig slightly into her soft butt, quickly brushing past it on their journey downwards with her shorts

He finds the crotch of her panties leading down as he passes her bottom, revealing them to be tightly pulled into her crotch between her butt cheeks.

Sumire can feel her shorts being pulled down her thighs towards the floor, but even more so Boruto's eyes on her nearly bare butt.

It makes her face sink into her shoulders with embarrassment, but also happiness, knowing that he is so attracted to her body.

Her shorts eventually make their way down to her ankles, making her feel so much barer and colder without it. Even so, she lifts her left leg, allowing Boruto to maneuver the shorts down and around her foot.

She expects him to completely remove her shorts, but instead he leaves it around her left ankle. His hands relocate to her butt cheeks, clapping against the soft flesh.

It feels wonderful to play with her bare fleshy rear, his palms and fingers pressing into the bulbs of skin.

Sumire cries out in surprise, her behind perking up again. The light slap is exaggerated in her turned on state, making it seem like a teasing light pleasure.

From their position on her butt, Boruto's hands reach up, grasping around the waistband of her panties.

She shivers slightly, resisting the urge to squirm under his warm grasp. His fingers tug her panties down slightly, eliciting a whimper from her throat.

As he pulls down Sumire's panties, she yips when the waistband is pulled down over her ass, releasing her waist from the tightness of the underclothing.

She can feel her asshole being released to open air, the sensitive back entrance making her nervous of it's exposure.

Boruto notices it's slight twitching, the small tight hole so tempting to tease.

When he pulls her lower undercloth down further, the inside of her panties flip inside out, staying up against her pussy.

As Boruto drags the undercloth down her thighs, the crotch of her panties are pulled away from her core, revealing her soaking pussy. The crotch of her panties are also wettenned by her fluids, both that and her pussy releasing a strong combined scent into the air.

Sumire blushes deeply as her core is exposed to open air, and she instantly recognizes the smell of her moistened pussy.

She mumbles nervously, hoping that the smell wasn't too widespread as to be smelt by the others in the small cabin.

"Mm...you're so wet, Sumire." Boruto teases in a consoling voice. He leans down slightly and inspects her panties, those of which are thoroughly drenched.

"D-don't say something so embarrassing, Boruto..." Sumire quivers, feeling his face near the area between her thighs.

The small draws him in, a sweet scent almost reminiscent of Sarada's, however having the slightest of differences that set them so very much apart.

He has a strong urge to dig his face into the cute girl before her, and it comes over him so suddenly that he has no time to object the notion.

Boruto tugs her panties down slightly, just far enough as to allow his face in between her legs.

His face lurches forward, his nose the first to brush against the area between Sumire's back and front entrances.

She yips loudly, surprised by his forthcoming. She glanced around to see his face erotically close down into her behind.

He finds the smell circulating the area to be a bit stronger than before, realizing his nose is just below her asshole.

Angling his head upwards, Boruto moves slightly forwards on his knees, bringing him closer to her sensitive core.

His mouth resides in the small area between her two holes, Sumire sensing how exposed she is to any would be move on her by the boy.

His hands come up to Sumire's ass, his palms on her cheeks. Boruto fondles them slightly, moving the fleshy skin in slight circles, eliciting a staggered sigh from her.

His thumbs reach inwards, and though Sumire is unsure what to expect, it definitely surprises her to feel them touch down on either side of her asshole.

Boruto notices the small back hole of her's tensing, almost like it's clenching and unclenching.

He moves his fingers up to the edges of her hole, making Sumire mumble nervously. "Boruto?"

Without responding, he presses his fingers into the skin around her hole and pries it open.

Sumire almost instinctively tightens up, pulling her asshole half way shut. "B-Boruto! That's the wrong hole!"

She squirms under his grip, but he assures her softly. "Just relax and loosen up, Sumire."

Secretly, Boruto had always wondered numerous things revolving around licking a girl's ass. Just to be curious.

Earlier with Sarada, he had thought about it, but it seemed as though they would be headed for more in the long run, and in the moment he couldn't bring himself to do it.

But here, Boruto had realized, is the perfect time to do something so strange and dirty.

He pries the small entrance open again, slightly fighting the pull of Sumire's ass, and finds that there is little to no smell.

She squeaks slightly, the feeling of her rear being pulled open seeming so foreig, and almost unthinkable until now.

Without thinking, Boruto takes an audible sniff, his nose already close to the newly exposed hole. Sumire blushes, unknown to him, realizing where the blonde had just smelt.

His face pulls away slightly, as he confirms the slightest scent of something unpleasant. Boruto's next thought makes him grin, and as such he plans to follow through with it.

"I wonder how it tastes." He says out loud, loudly enough that Sumire can hear it.

"Don-" Sumire has almost no time to react before Boruto moves up more and places his tongue at the very base of her butt hole, just outside of it.

Her complaint is cut short, and she almost starts again, before she feels another tug that pries her hole open a bit more.

Only a gasp escapes Sumire's mouth before the wet, moist muscle that is Boruto's tongue moves inwards.

The tip of his tongue makes contact with the first bit of wall inside her asshole, sampling it's slight flavor for him.

It tastes mostly of skin, barely any of what Boruto would have thought it to be, though he is quite relieved.

Sumire squirms at the slightest touch of his tongue, turning her head slightly in concern. "Doesn't it taste bad?"

"Not at all." Boruto withdraws for a second to reply, flashing her a smile. "Do you like how it feels?"

She turns back forward, her face lined with uncertainty. Sumire had never really fathomed him, or anyone really, using her dirty hole, and so she hesitated to provide an answer.

Still, she can't deny that he's making her feel good. The moistness of Boruto's tongue that is absent for now; she wants it back.

He quickly returns his tongue to her butt, feeling Sumire's hole quickly contract around his tongue. Despite that, he draws his tongue in slightly as he brings his mouth up against her rear.

Boruto's lips, which are in a small circle, surround the edges of her rear hole, his bottom lip slightly touching the very bottom of her cute pussy.

From this position, with his mouth closer, he is able to stretch his tongue further out. He starts by just pushing the tip of his tongue into Sumire's butthole, entering her for the first time.

The purple haired girl finds the sensation very strange, almost like her nervous system as shorted out in that section. When Boruto's tongue touches inside her the spot goes numb, except to convey the warmth and humidity his tongue has to offer.

This is only forwarded by Sumire being unable to stop the tensing of her rear entrance. His touch is so foreign, the slow but constant movement of his tongue keeping her from being able to get used to having the muscle inside her.

"This is so...dirty...Boruto," She manages to sputter, feeling Boruto's tongue move again. It seems to always be twitching inside her, almost moving in waves as it snakes around against her walls.

Boruto begins to slowly advance with his tongue again, earning a low, timid moan from the girl.

"This feels...strange!" Sumire cries out, groaning as she does. This only encourages him to poke a bit deeper, prodding into the tight hole that is constantly contracting around his tongue.

He reaches in further, poking the tip of his tongue about an inch inwards. It's less of the pleasure and more of the sensation that she feels that makes it enjoyable, the moist muscle only continuing to turn her on.

All of a sudden, Boruto's tongue starts to reline slowly. Sumire groans inwardly, feeling the warmth leave her insides.

He exits her swiftly, fighting to keep his face from twisting in a form of disgust. *Guess I reached too far* Boruto guesses.

The tip of his tongue still sends you the remains of the sour flavor, of when he had reached too far and found the spot that held the flavor he was originally expecting. He resists gagging, thinking it would be rude.

When the blonde finally pulls his tongue out, Sumire is breathing heavily. Her arms quaver slightly as they support her bent over pose, a bit of sweat forming in her forehead.

She groans involuntarily, mostly from a feeling of need since Boruto had pulled out so suddenly.

Sumire glances back at him, noticing he's backed up a bit. Almost as though he's gearing up for another scandalous activity. "What happened, Boruto?"

His left hand begins to slide down slightly from Sumire's ass, lowering to her upper thigh.

"I reached a bit too far in." He grins, making her blush.

"Oh...sorry!" She gasps, realizing what he's referring too. "Sorry!"

The hand glides around the inside of her leg, reaching back inwards and pressing Boruto's palm against the flat of her lower stomach.

"It's fine, Sumire." He waves off the topic, signalling that he has something else in mind.

His fingers reach out and grasp the area just above Sumire's core, surprising himself with the discovery of her being neatly shaven.

His fingers comb through the patch of tiny, barely grown hairs that populate what must have been a dense forest before it's purge. "You shaved?" He asks.

"Y-yes...not too long ago." Sumire says shyly from the more private topic, though it feels a bit weird to share something so personal with him. His hand is so close to her pussy, that she can't help but flinch.

Boruto's index and ring finger come forward, coming to either side of the top of her pussy. His other fingers spread out, slightly, his hand being pointed down meaning that they grasp the bases of her inner thighs.

Sumire shivers as they near her core, but doesn't expect it when his index and ring finger press downwards and pull apart. His middle finger hovers idly, ready to burrow itself inside her.

Boruto watches, almost excitedly, as his fingers pry open the lips of her pussy. He leans downwards glancing at the pure opening at it's first reveal.

The inside is rather pink, and he spots a closed opening just a bit deeper inside her. His breath on her crotch area makes Sumire shiver, however much she relishes the experience.

The blonde watches her legs quiver, her knees facing inwards. Her legs are so tensed, her bent over position perfectly presenting both her ravaged and untouched holes.

His right hand slides to the side of her ass, still gripping her butt, but holding her steady as he prepares to dock. Boruto glances up, seeing her looking back nervously.

"A-are you going to…?" Sumire can't bear to finish the sentence, but she knows the boy understood the gauge message.

"Only if you want me to." He says, fidgeting his left hand slightly. The top of her pussy opens and closes under his finger's command, toying with the large lips of her core.

Boruto can feel some fluids spreading warmth near his hand, the liquid spreading onto some of his fingers.

Along with the liquid, appears a lump in the very top of Sumire's pussy, just underneath the lips he holds open.

Curious of the appearance of the strange bulge, he brings his middle finger down. The purple haired girl squeaks with surprise, feeling his finger poking around inside her spread lips.

Boruto hunches over and watches his finger explore, finding that the bulge is quite hidden. He rolls the tip of his middle finger over it, before bending it backwards.

He can feel a layer skin peel back, even if only slightly, exposing the small swollen bulge he had been searching for.

Sumire whimpers quietly, as his middle finger touches down onto her clit. The tip of his finger presses down into the lump, eliciting a groan from the kunoichi.

"Hm?" Boruto glances up at her, obliviously, watching her face twist adorably. "What's this?"

"That's...my clit…Boruto…" She groans, pressing her feet harshly into the ground and bending her knees inwards.

"Your clit?" The boy licks it curiously, hearing Sumire make another embarrassing sound.

He backs up slightly, looking down at the strange bulge. It's small, and by the looks of it seems to be erected.

"Yes…" She says between breaths. "All girls have them, I think."

Boruto instantly thinks towards Sarada. He had never found such a bulge on her. Did he just miss it?

His thoughts are swiftly interrupted by his current partner, Sumire, jerking back her hips.

His face is pressed back into her pussy, his nose prodding into the base of her pussy. Boruto doesn't skip a beat, bringing his tongue down and pressing it's entire flat surface against the opening of her lips.

Her lips are still being spread by his fingers, allowing his tongue to easily slip underneath Sumire's lips.

It's the first time the blonde has touched below her protective lips, and the sudden warmth of Boruto's tongue surprises her.

Her pussy has more sensitivity than her butt, and Sumire can feel the rough bumps and textures of the muscle.

Boruto curves his tongue upwards, the tip pressing into the skin area below her clit. He drags the tip of his tongue downwards, making the girl squirm underneath him.

He moves his tongue down until he finds the hole that leads deeper into her. Boruto runs his tongue over the entrance, making Sumire moan.

With a grin, the blonde moves his tongue back and forth slightly, searching for a way to open up the tight hole.

Each small movement of the appendage sends a bucket full of pleasure to Sumire, and she can't resist bucking her hips back into him.

Boruto realizes how tense the hole is, with it not allowing his tongue in, and cautiously presses upwards with more force.

Sumire was not expecting the sudden force, and when the tip of his tongue pierces the tight hole, a light shriek comes from her throat.

She pressed her toes into the floor, her heels aiming up off of the ground. The girl finds her whole body quivering from his warm, teasing touch, almost like a tickle.

Boruto can feel the already small entrance tighten around his tongue, contracting around it, as though Sumire doesn't want to let her go.

Despite her tightness, the blonde presses onwards. The class rep finds that the deeper the muscle burrows inside her, the thicker it gets.

As his tongue continues to pry open her pussy, Boruto soaks in her quiet, continuous little whines. Her voice seems to act on it's own, and when his nose touches the base of her pussy it's pitch heightens.

It is only then, that the flavors of her pussy truly flood his tongue. Sumire groans again, lower in pitch, as more pre fluids lube her core.

Boruto eagerly brings his lips around the edges of her pussy, feeling the fluids drip down his tongue.

It tastes sweet, and just a pinch tangy. And yet, with the abundance of it, and knowing who it came from, the teen can't help it but love her juices.

He savors the taste like any other, feeling the flavor linger on his tongue.

"Mhm," He mumbles approvingly into Sumire's cunt, the vibration making her hips shake.

"Deeper…" She moans loudly, wiggling her hips slightly with anticipation.

It's driving her crazy how she can feel Boruto's touch everywhere, but each spot only receives a drop of satisfaction.

"Hm?" The boy prompts, earning another groan from the vibration he purposefully does so powerfully.

"I want your tongue….to go….deeper!" Sumire tries not to shout as she confirms embarrassingly, pressing her hips back into his face while shaking her hips slightly from side to side.

His face, nose on particular, squishes into her pussy. Boruto's tongue is driven in a bit more, widening the entrance and causing her another melodic cry.

Even without being promoted, Boruto doubts he could have held back any longer. His tongue feels sticky with her fluids, the past wave having ran dry, though there is definitely no shortage.

He starts off slow inside Sumire, beginning with only a slight pressure. But her tightened walls clamp against the sides of his tongue, forcing him to resort to the use of more pressure.

The purple haired girl moans as Boruto's tongue pushes deep inside her, the appendage pressing the entrance wider and wider the deeper it digs.

Swirling his tongue around inside her, Boruto samples the textures of the walls that make up Sumire's pussy. It feels smooth, most of the roughness being on the base of the cunt.

When Boruto's tongue is far enough as to feel uncomfortable, the blonde angles his head upwards.

His lips come around the outer edges of her pussy, and she can feel his cheeks against her inner thighs. Luckily for Sumure, he knew how to hold his teeth back.

From here, he can and does reach his tongue in another inch or so. Boruto can feel her pussy really clamping into his tongue in the deeper parts of her, and decides that is far enough.

The boy withdraws his tongue, feeling her cunt shut tightly at his absence. He pulls out of Sumire for only about an inch, before turning it back.

Boruto barrels his tongue through the clamped shut walls, prying them open quite forcefully. However, this draws a loud moan from the purple haired girl, encouraging him to try again.

He does it again, instantly feeling Sumire's entire body tensing.

Her shoulders tighten, bringing her elbows up to her side. She leans further over the bed, her head drooping slightly as she moans loudly.

"Your tongue…ah…" Sumire says shyly, pacing her own volume. She can feel his tongue slipping and sliding inside of her, grinding against the insides of her cunt.

She feels her breath pick up, despite her not moving much herself. Her head falls to rest on the bed, her arms falling limply on either side.

The purple haired girl can feel her hips thrusting back on their own, urging for the feeling of his rugged tongue.

Boruto squishes his face into her, sensing her urge to press his face deeper inside her, as well as his own.

He mumbles something inaudible but approving, at the fluids that spill around the edges of her puddy and are captured by his mouth.

Sumire moans again, shaking her hips from side to side and grinding them against his face.

It feels like before, with his tongue inside her rear hole, only this time her pussy communicates so much more of the pleasure.

And all of a sudden, she feels as though Boruto has driven her to the edge of her limit. Her pussy aches a bit, almost like she really needs to go to the washroom.

Already knowing what this means, Sumire calls out to Boruto. This had happened to her many times before, all of them being with her in control.

However this time, someone else was in control, despite their position between her legs.

"Boruto! I… I'm going to...ah!" Sumire can't bring herself to say 'cum', as if the word is taboo.

It still feels dirty, on the tip of her tongue, even with everything they've already done together.

A squeal emerges from Sumire's throat, and she throws her hands over her mouth in an attempt to silence herself.

Boruto still manages to get the message, keeping his mouth pressed against her pussy.

Her hips start to shake erotically, in a fashion almost like spasming.

Sumire's face grinds into the bed, though she still turns her head to watch Boruto.

Soon enough, her fluids come barreling down her pussy. Boruto feels the fluid swarm his tongue, the appendage doing nothing to plug the flood.

The blonde hasily presses his lips around her pussy, drinking up her sweep fluids. He finds they have a different taste from the one still in his mouth from earlier this night, and mumbles to himself thoughtfully.

When it finally subsides, he releases her hips and leans back.

Sumire can feel her legs go weak as they bent her knees against the bed, only her toes keeping her feet up..

Her arms come away from her face, allowing her head to rest freely on the bed. Boruto watches her, slightly amused, as she simply collapses down onto the bed.

Cum leaks from Sumire's upside down pussy, dripping down the underside of her thigh and downwards.

Stepping to the side, he edges around her legs and moves up to the bed besides her.

She takes a moment with him, panting heavily. Her hair is a mess, strands either flayed out around her head or stuck to her face with sweat.

"Are you okay?" Boruto asks, cocking his head with a grin that he fights down.

"Y-yeah...I just...wasn't expecting it to be so intense." Sumire felt like she looked strange, her body feeling drained from her orgasm.

"Do you think we should stop?"

The question forced energy into Sumire's muscles. The girl pushes herself up, turning to the side to sit up. She still feels clammy with sweat, but the burning need of her body keeps her going.

"Y-you can't stop now!" Sumire says accusingly, a bit embarrassed to have such powerful sexual urges.

The girl quickly reaches over to his pants, reaching her hand into his pocket.

Sumire pulls out the spare condom package, noting a large bulge in Boruto's pants.

"We still haven't used this yet." Sumire says, shyly but not nearly as innocently as she presents him the package.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Note: This chapter has been edited for the 2nd time - 12/22/2020]**

* * *

Boruto pauses, knowing exactly what she means. He fights with the idea of this going too far, but knows it's too late for that now.

Sumire fingers the condom nervously, glancing up at the blonde. He says nothing, so she positions her fingers on the edge and rips open the condom package.

Inside, she finds a small latex circle with a thin layer stretched between its edges.

She looks up at Boruto before setting the condom and the ripped package down on the bed beside her.

"Can you...you know…take off your pants." A bit of red returns to Sumire's face, making Boruto smirk.

He sits up off the bed with the help of the ladder and pulls his shirt off over his head, Sumire watching intently, though she blushes and avoids his gaze when he catches her.

Boruto chuckles audibly, shamelessly stripping down his lower clothings. Sumire peeks back at him to find him bare, clothes discarded on the floor.

Sumire's attention is captured by his now sticking out bulge, not reacting to his completely bare body. She leans in, looking at it with a sense of wonder.

The erect cock perks up, aiming right at her. It comes up to her nose when she leans into it and looks at it closely.

Sumire had, admittedly, done her fair share of _research_, and so Boruto's cock isn't too forigen to her. However, she still wants to do some of her own investigating, and that's not to say she isn't embarrassed by his clothless state.

Her right hand comes up to the shaft, her thumb and index finger wrapping around high up underneath the cap.

It seems to be fully erected, it's length larger than what she has always imagined. Her small fingers manage to just reach around the shaft, coming around to make a circle with her thumb.

Boruto makes a soft sound, like suddenly breathing in, when Sumire brings her tongue forward from between her lips. She had never heard of a proper description for a cock, so she brings her tongue down and licks over the very tip.

There is a slit there, easily being pulled open by her tongue even as it just pressed into it. Sumire thinks of the flavor as a bit sweet and tangy.

She pulls her tongue back, gazing at it. Boruto is a bit confused with her interest with it, but plays along acceptably.

Then, Sumire brings her head forward, leaning her head upwards a bit and opening her mouth. She brings her lips over the tip and clamps down over the tip.

Boruto cringes slightly as she does, however he relaxes when he doesn't feel her teeth dig into the shaft. He can soon feel her tongue pressing against the cap, lashing vertically along the slit.

Sumire finds that the cock seems to pulse inside her mouth, the sensation accompanied by it's immediately noticeable warmth.

Even with only the tip inside her mouth, she finds it took up most of the space available. She is so slightly disappointed that she can't take the entirety of Boruto into her mouth, but a glance up proves that he is enjoying her mouth.

Sumire continues to lick him at the tip, looking down to see the shaft extending to his waist. She spots a decently groomed bunch of hair, his balls seeming to sprout out from below the base of his cock.

She continues to move her head slightly, tongue and mouth feeling natural against the smooth textures of his member.

Sumire releases Boruto from her mouth after a moment, the flavour lingering in her mouth.

The purple haired girl grabs the latex condom from the bed. It's a little stub of transparent material, bordered on the bottom by a ring of light blonde.

Taking the condom into both of her hands, Sumire sits up straighter and fits the cap of his cock into the stub of transparent material.

She is at least a bit glad she learned how to put on a condom, as she makes a ring with her index finger and thumb around the ring of the condom, and extends it down Boruto's shaft.

Her left hand grasps the small stub as the condom rolls and extends down his cock, readjusting it to hopefully be comfortable.

Sumire glances to him for confirmation, to which he takes her hands and presses them back into the bed, bringing her back down on the bed as well.

Her legs are wide, feet still flat on the floor, though she unconsciously brings her knees in together. Boruto leaves her hands and grasps her closed knees, bringing a shy sound from Sumire.

When her legs resist his pull he moves a hand to her crotch, feeling an abundance of moisture as Sumire grasps.

"You have to open up for me." She looks down to see Boruto smiling, and she allows her legs to be spread.

He steps closer, using a hand to aim himself at Sumire's entrance, using his other hand to lean over her while bracing his knees against the bed.

"Are you ready?" Boruto asks.

Sumire nods mutely, a hand gently covering her mouth while her other reaches to hold the wrist of his hand at his member.

With her approval, he positions his condom covered shaft against Sumire's outer lips. Boruto shuffles forward, readying but not yet entering her.

With his cock almost inside her, Sumire can feel her pussy drooling with anticipation. The texture of the condom feels plasticy and unlike human skin, but it's enough that she moves her hips just slightly to grind their sexes together.

Boruto releases his shaft, having it in position, and returns his hand to her thigh. He grips it more than gropes it, prepared to use it as a hold.

Sumire brings her legs in around his waist, not pulling him closer just yet. Boruto feels her thighs against his sides, finding that her ankles have locked around his lower back.

He leans down over Sumire, his left hand moving up to her abdomen. His waist is still pulled back, Boruto having not entered her yet.

"Put it in." Sumire says, her back and head relaxing onto the bed. She turns away, red in the face, still cautiously peeking at him.

Boruto nods mutely, slowly starting to lean forward. Sumire's hips tighten with each movement he makes, drawing him in until finally, the tip of his cock begins to pry open her outer lips.

Sumire's arm quickly tightens on his, and he looks up at her. "Deeper." She says softly.

Sumire draws him in with her legs, feeling her pussy starting to pry open. Her legs stiffen, pulling Boruto harder, and he has to resist against her just to make sure he doesn't enter her too quickly.

Boruto still gets the message, however, steadily allowing his cock to advance inside her.

It doesn't take long for the tip of his cock to press up against something tensed shut inside her. Sumire's inner lips.

She continues to pull him in, but Boruto pauses at her true entrance. He casts her a glance that asks 'Are you sure?' and she nods.

Carefully, he moves his right hand up beside her arm, holding himself up as he leans forward and over Sumire.

From here he can reangle himself, bringing his body up to be nearly on top of the girl. Boruto's cock comes pressing down on her, forcing into her tight, inner virgin lips.

The kunoichi makes a loud, longing moan as her virgin pussy is forced open by the latex cock tip. She seems to wince for a second, her legs weakening.

Her legs soon become lax, Sumire's lower body seeming to melt as the cock is slowly pushed down into her.

Boruto groans with a breath as the tip of his cock is swallowed up by her pussy, the rest of his shaft lowering down into her.

Sumire squirms slightly as the boy allows his weight to drive himself into her. The blonde continues to press forward, her tight inner lips squeezing against his shaft as it moves down.

Eventually, Boruto's hips press down against the very insides of Sumire's thighs. She can feel his balls touching her ass, his decently groomed hair tickling the area around her core.

The purple haired girl can't help but let out a blissful sigh, Boruto's cock stretching her open with a satisfying amount of force.

She experimentally tenses herself, feeling his dick pulse back and resist with equal strength. "You're so big…" Sumire says with a blush.

Boruto blushes back, rocking his hips and grinding their hips together. Her warm walls are everywhere around her, the tightness making him groan as her pussy contracts and relaxes.

They stay like that for a bit, Sumire feeling accustomed to his size. Boruto shifts around slightly, pressing their hips together and bringing his right hand down to her hip.

He teases the side of her ass, his thumb wrapping around the dip of her hip and brushing her pelvic bone.

They stay like that, Boruto holding himself up over her, until Sumire lets out a sigh. Her pussy relaxes around his cock, and her right hand climbs up his left forearm.

"I'm ready." She says, nearly breathlessly. His cock is so warm inside her, and Sumire shifts her hips around to grind the large sex against different angles inside her.

With a nod, Boruto's grip tightens against her waist. As he lifts up his hips, it pulls a quiet, whimper like groan out of the purple haired girl.

Sumire's legs tense again, though she doesn't lock them around the boy. Her hand climbs up his arm, squeezing tentatively as the cock slowly drags out of her and leaves behind a friction warmth.

The blonde pulls back slowly, feeling the walls collapsing around the head of his cock immediately once the space is vacant.

He pulls out an inch before immediately moving back in, keeping a slow pace. Sumire cringes, peeking with one eye and letting out a groan.

Their hips bump together and her other eye peels open, her breath becoming heavier. She squeezes his arm, drawing his attention.

"Go faster…" Sumire says when Boruto glances up at her. He can feel her pussy growing slick and wet around his cock.

Drawing in a nervous breath, Boruto starts to speed up his in and out thrusts. He starts out slow, drawing out longing moans from the girl.

However, her slick pussy feels so good to thrust into, so inviting to the friction, that the blonde can't resist upping the speed further. Luckily for Sumire, he still manages to pace himself, trying to keep a slow and decently steady rate.

Boruto finds that the condom gets in the way of the sensation, but Sumire seems really into it so he continues onwards without complaint.

She manages to thrust her hips back into him every once in a while, his thrusts feeling teasingly paced. Still, Sumire can feel his slow steady speed managing to pleasure her, though her body screams for more.

"Faster...Boruto….ah..." She manages to choke out, her breath feeling unsteady.

Instead, he spots Sumire's breasts, wobbling slightly as her body shakes. Her hard nipples stand out by colour and height, and he quickly redirects his right hand to the respective side of her chest.

Boruto grabs it hastily, the hand latching around it with his fingers near the base. Her breasts are small, but cute and quite puffy in retrospect.

A small squeeze is all it takes to elicit a soft groan, almost like the sigh of a baby, from her. The skin is nice and smooth, feeling untouched or tampered from any outside forces besides his own.

He tries to lean into her breast more, her slightly larger stature helping a bit.

It's a bit awkward to bend down into her while attempting to maintain the speed of his hips but a sacred cry from Sumire gives him the willpower to.

The purple haired girl moans as his hand shifts over to the side of her breast, leaving his thumb to press against her perky nipple.

Boruto's fingers squeeze lightly on the side of her breasts, and Sumire finds that area to be especially sensitive to the slightest of his touches.

His thumb feels like an electric pulse on her nipple, making the bulb go numb. Despite that, it seems she can still feel the static pleasure driving to her head.

The girl moans loudly, crying out for more, and Boruto moves his head up from her chest. He looks over her, preparing to speed up his thrusts yet again.

Sumire feels so small in his hands as Boruto grips her waist in his right hand. She's so shy, such an opposite of being dominant and strong willed.

It feels so different from the only other female he'd been with, that of whom always had her own opinions backed up with a strong will.

*Sumire's really changed from back then.* Boruto realizes as he thinks back to the time when she had shown her hidden strong side.

All that time ago when he had saved her as she teetered on the edge of the darker side of life.

He watches the girl below her moan out loudly, her sacred expression showing pleasure and lust.

She seems like an entirely different person in Boruto's arms, more sensitive, more timid than she had ever been, at least as far as he had seen.

It is completely different from their previous half rounds and foreplay, this position allowing him to see everything.

Motivated by her lustful expression, Boruto moves his right hand down to her waist and begins to speed up his thrusts.

The urge to grip something, if only to loosen a fraction of the unexpected amount of tension, is nearly overwhelming

Sumire grapples onto her sheets, the closest thing in reach of her fingers. She grabs onto the blankets of the bed, drawing it into her palms and clenching it in her fists.

Boruto senses her pussy clenching furiously around him, his cock fruitlessly pulsing back against it.

On a whim combined with personal experience, he realizes she's going to orgasm even before she stumbles out her confession.

"B-Boruto... I'm…" Sumire whimpers as she moans again, her legs tensing madly. She can't control it, almost like a reaction to being tickled.

Her legs squeeze inwards, pressing her thighs against his waist. Sumire can't figure out how to get her legs around him, however, and leaves them to hang off of the bed.

Sumire grasps crazily at the bed, gripping a bunch of sheets before releasing them and gathering more. Her movements feel erratic, as her back arches and she cries out.

Boruto groans, his legs weakening slightly. He leans into the bed, slowing his thrusting.

Sumire's arms shoot up around his shoulders, her fingers lacing behind his neck. She pulls him inwards before he can object.

Pitching forward, Boruto plants a hand down to keep himself up. The girl pulls him down hastily, her right hand moving up the base of his neck.

She presses his head down as she leans her head upwards, pushing their mouths together.

As her lips lock around his bottom one, Sumire releases a moan into the blonde's mouth.

Boruto freezes, stunned, as his body lays down over the young kunoichi. Her breasts press into his chest, their lips harshly connected.

She roughly bucks her hips up, connecting with his hips. Sumire's mouth slips away from his, her face twisting as her pussy clenches his cock.

Boruto can feel himself beginning to cum as well, the preparation draining strength from his arms and legs.

He can barely keep up his slow thrusts, Sumire being extra tight.

"C-cumming!" The girl cries out, her body suddenly forcing her legs around the blonde's waist.

She pulls him in and down into her, her hand scrambling for purchase down and over his upper back.

Boruto manages to moan as her pussy collapses over him, before her fluids flush in around his cock.

Sumire squeezes him tightly, almost desperately, a loud high moan releasing as her fluids flow free.

She continues to moan to his slow thrusts, some fluid leaking out here and there as the girl rides out her orgasm.

Soon, Boruto has built up enough wet and sticky stimulation to release himself inside her.

Sumire gasps as his dick pulses, and though she can't feel the sperm itself, she knows the condom is filling with his cum.

The latex material becomes heavy at the end, falling limply against her back wall. Boruto, out of energy, falls over and nearly squashes the violette beneath him.

His entire body feels clammy with sweat, his cock burning hot inside of Sumire. His hands ride up her sides, cupping the sides of her chest as he lays down over her.

Boruto can feel Sumire's ankles unlocking from around his back, the girl not having enough strength to keep them up. They fall off his waist and her feet land on the floor, legs still spread by him.

With a sigh, Boruto pushes himself up onto his elbows. He can still feel her breasts pressing just below his collar bone, but it's enough that he isn't actually lying on her.

"Did I squish you?" He asks.

"K-kind of…" Sumire says quietly, glancing down to meet his eyes. Her arms stay down at her sides, her upper arms tucking up against his hands.

Boruto slides his right hand down to her waist, grasping it firmly. His hips lift up off of her, eliciting a groan from the girl.

His cock slowly begins to pull out of her, his heels coming down to the ground as he comes off of her.

Sumire's left arm grasps his right, almost as if asking him not to pull out. She grimaces, sighing as he exits.

Boruto's shaft seems to pour out of the girl, the clear latex soon finally showing.

He had all but forgotten that he is wearing a condom, for the most part. However, as his cock's head appears and drops upon exiting Sumire, his dick begins to feel quite clammy.

That is motivation enough for Boruto to grab the ladder with his right hand, hoisting himself up to a stand.

The condom is both covered on the outside and filled on the inside with their white fluids.

It feels kind of gross because of how the latex mass holds his cum against his cock, and Boruto quickly grasps the base of the condom to take it off.

Sumire angles her head up, watching the blonde from her spot on the bed. Her body feels stunned, her heart rate fluctuating.

She watches him carefully roll down the base of the condom, slipping it off of his slightly flaccid cock and pinching the end of it.

Boruto folds the end over just so that none of his fluid would leak out, before pausing. "Where do I put this?"

Sumire thinks, before picking up the condom package she had carelessly discarded earlier. She had only ripped one side of it off, so she spreads the opening and the boy places the very used condom inside of the package.

She pinches the top of the package shut, fingering the package and glancing up at Boruto.

The blonde is sweating as well, just as much as Sumire. She hadn't even realized it, but the cabin feels clammy with humidity.

She pulls herself up into a sit, the effects of whatever had kicked in wearing off, and Sumire beginsto feel shy again.

Her legs close in and her arms cross over her chest, blocking the view Boruto had been treated to since he stood up.

"I guess you're going soon." She says meekly, glancing at her feet which hung off the bed and touched the floor.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to my cabin." Boruto says , lingering awkwardly.

He bends over where he had kicked his clothing off, grasping the waist of both and sliding them on. He feels Sumire's eyes on him as he pulls up his pants and walks back over to the bed where his shirt and jacket is.

"Boruto." Sumire's voice cuts through the silence, and Boruto's head turns sharply to her.

"Yeah?" He says, his hand lingering on the ladder.

The violet haired girl stands up, her hands coming up and latching around Boruto's upper torso.

She quickly pulls herself in as the boy stumbles back, surprised. She presses her cheek into his shoulder, her bare breasts pressing against her bare chest.

Boruto glances over at Sumire, the girl clinging to him almost desperately. When she does loosen her embrace and pull back slightly, Sumire keeps her face near to his. She looks regretful.

"Is this it for us?" She asks, her body pressing against his.

Boruto is taken aback, stumbling over his reply.

"Or were you just being handsy with me." Sumire accuses, glancing away and lowering her gaze.

"N-no...that's not it." He carefully brings his hands down over her, lightly grasping her upper back.

"I…" Boruto sighs and Sumire peeks back at him. He looks away sharply. The more Boruto goes silent, the more he feels awkward with Sumire.

She wasn't a long time friend, or strong willed, or banter-y as much as Sarada. She hadn't shared as many precious memories with her as Boruto had with the adorable Uchiha girl he had pronounced his love for.

As he thinks, Sumire hugs tightly to his chest. A silence stretches between them, and it soon feels like a very open and exposed place for this conversation.

Especially so when ChoCho, on the top bunk opposite from them, grumbles in her sleep. The two of them freeze, Boruto snapping out of his thoughts, when ChoCho rolls over her side to face the wall.

They both stay frozen for a second, as if waiting for her to jump up and shout. However, after a few seconds Boruto places his hands on her upper arms and pushes them down, off of his midsection.

Sumire let's her arms fall from behind him, and she glances up at the blonde.

"I...I better get going." Boruto steps to the side and around the girl, pulling his shirt and jacket off of the ladder.

He can't resist glancing back at Sumire, and when he does she seems disappointed.

She watches Boruto pull on his shirt, her gaze low and her feet brought in. Her arms hang at her sides, and she looks almost regretful.

The blonde casts his jacket over his arm, sneaking a glance at Sumire. She catches his eye, and he turns away.

"Do you really love me? As much as Sarada." She says quietly, halting Boruto in his tracks.

He pauses, turning around to see Sumire grasp at his arm and pull it against her chest. She still looks down, her hands feeling almost desperate.

Her face burrows into his upper arm. Boruto opens his mouth to respond, but he can't think of anything to say.

Sumire's face falls at the silence, but he quickly brings a hand to her chin and turns her face to him.

He figures saying something is better than saying nothing, and before he can think it through Boruto blurts out. "I...I can't answer that right now."

Her attention turns back to the blonde, unsurprised. Fortunately, she gives him a weak smile. "I know."

Boruto nods silently, surprised by her acceptance.

His hand falls from Sumire and he tugs his arm away. The violet haired girl finally released his arm, stepping back.

Sumire hugs her naked self, bringing her arms underneath her breasts. "Go then."

Boruto sighs, regretfully turning towards the door and casting his jacket around his back and slipping his other arm into it.

He exits the cabin, resisting a glance back.

[ /\ ]

Once Boruto exited the cabin, the door shutting quietly, Sumire's legs started to quiver. Her legs feel weak, their activities having ended only a few minutes prior.

She stumbles to the edge of her bed, hurriedly grasping the ladder. Something crinkles under her foot, and she realizes that the used condom and package had fallen to the floor.

Sumire paused, before sourly kicking the package. It slides underneath the bed, but she ignores it and climbs up onto her tangled sheets.

Without bothering too much, Sumire scoops up her own discarded clothing and shoves it underneath the sheets nearest to the wall.

She only adjusts her blankets slightly, before climbing beneath them and finally resting her legs. Her head flops on the pillow, and she finally allows herself a sigh.

A fist clenches the blankets, her other hand drawing it over her chest and up to her neck.

*I did it...with Boruto* Sumire thinks dreamily. Her eyes close and she leans back into the cushion.

Without pondering too much, she turns onto her stomach and slips her hands underneath the pillow.

Sumire rests snuggly into the pillow, her head turning to face the wall.

[ /\ ]

Boruto shuts the door quietly behind him, turning to descend the stairs. He does so lazily, dragging his hand down the wooden hand railing until his feet reach the bottom.

The blonde rubs his eyes, glancing around slightly before turning towards the forest.

It is still very much past midnight, and very much dark, and he manages to make it partway into the path he had used to get here, before turning around.

He had forgotten his flashlight. Boruto sighs, before turning back to glance at the small building. He couldn't go back for it now - not after his dramatic exit.

Without too much thought, he manages to stumble his way back to his cabin in the pitch black of either late night or early morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Note: This chapter has been edited - 12/22/2020]**

* * *

Sumire awakens quietly, her eyes peeling open. Light shines in through the window in the front door, illuminating the floor between the bunks in a warm rectangle of light.

She stretches her arms out slowly, pushing aside the blankets that had been tucked up nicely against her neck.

Pulling herself into a sit, Sumire allows the blankets to fall down off of her chest. She glances around the sun lit single room cabin, noting that at least Wasabi is still asleep, though she cannot see the other two from her bottom bunk.

*We leave for camp this morning.* She remembers.

*Perhaps I should pack up early.* The class representative decides, wanting to avoid being late for breakfast as much as possible to avoid the trouble of the day before.

Sumire pulls the blankets off of her, swinging her legs to the side and stepping off of her bed.

Her leg almost gives away the instant she tries to stand. She pulls her other leg up quickly, though it fails just as easily.

With a light thump, the girl lands on her bottom, her legs splayed out beneath her. Sumire brings a hand to her thigh, pressing into it. *Gosh, it's so sore."

She sighs, grabbing onto the ladder and pulling herself up before anyone can catch the sight of her.

She finds that her legs can support her body, but as Sumire watches her legs quaver, she decides she doesn't trust them. She finds the rays of the sun to be very warming and comforting as she leans down to retrieve her bag of clothes from underneath the bottom of the bed.

Finding her body feeling especially warm, the sun seeming to burn right into her skin. Sumire glances down at herself.

The purple haired girl finds herself in the bare minimum of clothing, noting that her night clothes pressed against the wall on her bed. Her bra puffs out of her chest, the only piece of clothing below that being her panties.

"Eep!" She exclaims, scrambling back into her bed in a sitting position. Sumire hastily pulls the blanket over herself, glancing around the cabin.

*I hope no one saw me...* She bows her head slightly. It would be so embarrassing if anyone was awake, and had seen her idiotic moment.

Then she remembers why her clothes had been shed before she had fallen asleep, which also happened to be the reason her legs were so screwed up.

*Boruto was here...last night* Sumire remembers, feeling a light blush come to her face.

*And he...* The class representative recalls watching his face as he burrowed into her lower regions, with her being in such an embarrassing position as to allow the blonde haired boy to.

She feels her face take on an uncontrollable tint of red, remembering how great it felt to be so close to him. He was so warm, and so gentle with her body.

Her hands at the top of the blanket pull it up over her face, hiding her cheeks and everything below from the sight of any would be onlooker.

*He...took my first time...didn't he?*

Under the blanket, Sumire's cheeks grow a continuously darker shade of colour.

The memories of last night, that unforgettable night, she would never be able to wipe the thought of her forcefulness at the tipe. Sumire had never thought she could be so pushy, but she knew in the moment that it was the only way it was going to happen.

The kunoichi burrows her face into the blanket, releasing a muffled shriek of delight into the sheet.

"Hey!" A voice calls from the bed above her. "Quiet down, will you? It's too early in the morning."

"S-sorry Sarada!" Sumire peels her face out of the blanket and apologises quickly. She listens as the girl shuffles back down, hearing her blanket move around.

Once she's settled down, the girl promptly drops her face back into the blanket. *Did she see me earlier too?*

*I hope she didn't* Sumire lifts her face part way up, propping her chin up on her hands.

*Sarada and Boruto did it together too, didn't they?*

She remembers hearing them at night, and how she had picked up the condom package that Boruto had dropped from the top bunk.

She smiles almost sadly, knowing that Boruto doesn't truly love him, even if he did try to soften the blow near the end of his visit. Sarada is who he really loves.

[ /\ ]

Sarada groans to herself, pulling her blankets back over herself.

Her legs ache a but, more stiff than anything, though still managing to feel like they are throbbing inside her thighs.

However, her immediate complaint was the purple haired kunoichi below her bunk.

*I wonder why class rep was being so loud.* She was normally a shyish, quiet kind of girl.

Then again, that _was _a girlish shriek.

She dismisses the thought, settling back into a lying position. A larger, more important thought clouds her mind. Last night, and more specifically, Boruto.

It still makes the girl's heart jump, to remember how she felt underneath his grip. He was so gentle, so thoughtful. Even with the condom, though she had rudely dismissed it.

Especially with her arms rendered useless behind her back, the way he had so much control over her. And damn, he knew how to make her feel good.

*I like to think I'm confident and strong willed, but…* Sarada hugs herself, nearly shrieking herself.

*He made me feel so shy and nervous.*

Glancing down, she realizes she can feel her erect nipples through her bra, poking through at her arm. Sarada glances up, remembering how she had gone without clothes the past night.

She sits up more, pushing some of the blankets off of her.

*Hah, just like Sumire.* She thinks to herself, almost rhetorically, having watched Sumire crawl out of her bed in the same amount of clothing as herself before jumping back into her bed at the realization.

*Just...like Sumire?* She shakes her head of the thought and snatches up her backpack.

"Why else would Sumire wake up like that...like me." The black haired girl argues back at herself in a whisper, though at the same time trying to convince herself otherwise.

But it's no use. The thought plagues her thought. The clues add up in her head, the left over condom, Sumire being squeamish, everything.

She sits back down, setting her clothes besides her bag and drawing the blanket back over her lap.

*If he did do it with Sumire after me, does that count as cheating?* Her left hand gravitates to her right arm, stroking the length of her arm nervously

*I mean, we're not dating yet...not officially...but…*

Sarada forces herself to take a deep breath. And then another.

*There's not enough clues yet. I need to ask them later.* She leaves the topic at rest, though it still eggs at the edge of her mind.

Sighing, she realizes she has to climb down the bunk to retrieve her clothes. Sarada groans inwardly. Sumire is definitely still awake.

Climbing down the ladder of the bunk, she sees the class representative pulling on clothing of her own.

She notices Sarada instantly and turns away slightly, rather embarrassed by both of their nudity.

Luckily, she turns away just as the raven haired girl stumbles on the ladder. She quickly catches herself, extra wary of her legs.

She can't help but feel awkward as she reaches the bottom of the ladder, crouching down to get her bag.

However, when she pulls out her bag of clothing, something underneath the bed crinkles. A package of some sort.

Reaching under the bed, Sarada's hand brushes up against Sumire's bag before she finds a small package.

She pulls it out, and upon investigation, she finds a hard, crusty, used condom stuffed inside it.

*It could be anyone...right?* Sarada can't help but think that the two of them had done it. All the clues point to it.

Even the package was the same, her being able to recognize it despite only having glanced at it for a second.

She quickly stands up, clenching the package in her hand. *I can't just leave this here.* She grumbles to herself.

Snatching up her bag of stuff, Sarada pulls it onto the top bunk and climbs up the ladder after it, almost stumbling again in the process.

*Boruto…did you lie? When we confessed our love?*

[ /\ ]

Boruto groans, shaken awake by a familiar pale white face.

"Boruto, you have to wake up!" Mitsuki said, quietly but urgently.

The blonde rolls over onto his side to face the window, muttering something and bringing his hands up to his head.

God damn, he was tired. He had barely gotten six hours of sleep, however restful the 6 hours were.

"Come on, they're going to call for breakfast in half an hour." When the boy doesn't respond, Mitsuki turns to their two other cabin mates - Shikadai and Inojin.

Boruto peeks his eyes open once Mitsuki descends the ladder, glancing down into the cabin.

Both of them sit on their respective bunks, Shikadai already packing things into his bag and Inojin sitting on the edge of his bed.

Shikadai's attention peaks when he notices Boruto waking up. "Did you do it?"

Boruto gives him a tired look as Inojin wakes up a bit more to hear his answer. "Yeah."

"And you got rejected?"

"...no."

Shikadai grins. "I told you. So quit looking so sad." Boruto nods half heartedly.

"It's the last day at camp. You have to pack up all your stuff." Mitsuki warns.

Boruto lays in his bed a little longer, though he rolls into his back.

The last night is still fresh in his mind, through mostly Sarada. Their confessions of love make him happier than anything, as well as their shared loss of virginity.

But when Sumire came to mind, his happiness soured a bit. He was still uncertain of their situation, Sumire also confessing to him even though he didn't have a choise, but even then he had put near full effort into pleasuring both himself and her, regardless.

Boruto rolls into his side.

"What time is it?"

"Like 8." Shikadai mutters.

"Come on, Mitsuki's right. We gotta pack our stuff."

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

They load onto the bus, the people at the front of the line sitting at the back.

Boruto sits in the middle back, Mitsuki sitting next to him and their luggage fit snugly on the ground between their feet.

It is a pretty small bus, so everyone is packed together pretty well. It isn't too crowded, or too small to fit everyone and their luggage.

Denki and Iwabe sit behind them, Inojin and Shikadai in front of them.

Shikadai turns around and hangs his arms over the back of the seat. He looks just as tired as before, especially because of the morning activities they had done.

He yawns as Inojin joins him on the back of the seat.

Shikadai eyes Boruto. "How the hell were you awake last night."

"What?" Boruto says, however grinning.

"Don't give me that. It's impossible to tell you're tired." He nearly punches the seat.

"You didn't even stay up that late." Boruto cuts in.

More genin begin loading into the bus and the two turn back to their seats.

Sarada comes down the isle between the two seats and Boruto leans over Mitsuki to the isle.

"Hey Sarada?"

The blonde meant to ask about why she had been looking so down all morning. It was already after lunch now, and their morning had mainly consisted of more camp activities.

Boruto had noticed Sarada looking a bit disappointed and gloomy the whole morning, but hadn't got the chance to ask before.

Except now, Sarada brushes Boruto off. Her glare indicates she would have punched him in anything but a playful way, and the boy sits back.

ChoCho gestures her over to a seat near the back of the bus, and Sarada brings her luggage back there before taking a seat at the window instead of the isle.

"What'd you do now?" Shikadai prods, though Boruto ignores him.

Boruto is confused, but also worried. *Is her mood my fault?*

[ /\ ]

Sarada plops down besides ChoCho, who shifts to make space for her.

She quickly notices the raven haired girl's mood, and prods her once she sets down her luggage. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing." She turns towards the window, avoiding her gaze.

"There's obviously something." ChoCho says, almost rolling her eyes at how obvious Sarada's mood is.

Sarada sighs, her posture slumping. People settle into seats around them, and one of the counselors call for names by team.

Eventually, the bus starts up and the counselor waves them off. Then they start moving down the paved road.

Sarada would have rather stayed silent, but she can feel ChoCho's worried glare. With a deep breath she turns back to her friend.

ChoCho places a hand on her shoulder, her expression softening. "What is it?"

Sarada glances back down, beginning to rub her arm nervously. She leans into ChoCho, speaking quietly. "Boruto...came to our cabin last night."

ChoCho leans in as well. "Well? What happened?"

A blush begins to form on the kunoichi's face and she starts to cross her arms around her midsection. "We...did _it_."

The chubby girl appalls. "Like, _it_?"

"Well, he came onto me…" Sarada barely mumbles.

"Then what's the problem?"

"In the morning, I found a condom that Boruto had offered me, but it was used." Her face fell even further. "I'm pretty sure he did it with Sumire too...right after me."

ChoCho falls silent, and Sarada glances back up at her. "What?"

"I...heard Boruto and Sumire doing it last night." It was her turn to avert her gaze and mumble.

Sarada's face is one of horror. "Really?"

Her voice sounds afraid, and in fact she is. Her suspicions had only been just that, speculation, at least before. But now, her friend had witnessed first hand what she had feared.

Sarada's face falls and doesn't come back up to meet ChoCho's. "Are you sure?" She asks weakly.

"I think so."

The girl glances away and ChoCho quickly tries to cheer her up.

"B-but, listen, she kind of blackmailed him...and also kind of confessed to him…?"

Sarada nods, not making eye contact, signalling she doesn't really care for the specifics.

Both of them stay silent for most of the ride back to Konoha. ChoCho tries to reinitiate conversation a few times, but eventually gives up when she receives no responses.

Sarada occasionally glances up at Boruto, most often finding him laughing and chatting with his seemingly exhausted friends, excluding Mitsuki.

The boy looks so oblivious to Sarada, carefree and fun. Almost like he was ignoring last night and her obvious avoidance of the blonde.

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

By the time the bus makes it back to the village, it is already past the time they usually finish up their daily missions.

They load off the bus, everyone tiringly dragging their luggage into the entrance area of Konoha.

Konohamaru claps his hands "Alright, just head home. There's not going to be any missions today." He says, turning to talk with the other Jonin.

Boruto glances at Sarada as his friends turn to walk home, chatting. The girl looks disappointed and worn out, walking closely to ChoCho even though neither of them say anything.

They turn their own direction and Boruto jogs back to his friends.

Just the fact that she had and has been ignoring him and avoiding him the whole morning did nothing to ease his mind.

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

Sarada sits in her room, curled up on her bed in a fetal-like position. Her clenched hands come up to her face as she lays on her side.

When she had gotten home, her mother was already there, cooking dinner for both of them for the first time in a while.

Her mother had easily identified something was wrong with Sarada, and upon further questioning the girl had got up and left with her dinner plate to finish eating in her room.

Her mom, however, immediately had to return to the hospital. She had only been able to take an hour or so off of her work shift.

Sarada felt a bit bad for doing that, especially because it wasn't often her mother made dinner for them, but she couldn't handle it.

She already couldn't wrap the situation around her own head, and adding in her mother's questions about boys that were sure to ensure, was not something she wanted to deal with.

And with nothing to do besides sleep, Sarada had attempted to do so for the better part of an hour. It was already dark outside, after all.

However, Sarada hasn't been able to rest her mind. In fact, she is wide awake.

Despite her avoiding Boruto the whole morning, as she lies down in the bed she can feel her hands suppressing an urge to traverse her body.

That night when her and Boruto had done it, it had finally sedated the lust she couldn't subdue herself. And now, knowing how good he could make Sarada feel, she couldn't refuse her need for it once more.

Her body aches, remembering the night before. It had felt so good, and right in every way, and her body already wants it again.

However, she had already visibly avoided the blonde the entire morning, and Sarada didn't know if she could just approach him again. Especially knowing that Boruto had done it with Sumire on the same night.

Sarada puts her face into her hands, pulling her legs in tighter to her body.

What's going to happen next? What's the next step?"

[ /\ ]

Sarada stretches in her bed, groaning. The morning light streams through her window, highlighting the floor in a window pattern.

She spreads her arms and legs out awkwardly, straining her limbs and rolling to the side with a yawn. The girl lets out a strangled sigh, before relaxing with a breath.

She had slept in her awkward bundled up position all night, curling the blanket on her bed.

When she sits up, Sarada can feel her hair hanging off of her head at odd angles. She slouches, cracking her mouth open and pulling a strand of hair out of the corner of her mouth.

When she finally wakes up a bit more, she takes a long blink. *There's a mission today...* She groans loudly.

*How am I supposed to talk to Boruto now?* She frets, rubbing her eyes.

Someone knocks briefly on Sarada's door, not bothering to wait and instead opening the door.

Her mother, Sakura, steps in and eyes her. Sarada can only imagine how much of a mess she looks, her hair in a wild static state and her eyes red and weary.

"You have to go for your mission in an hour." The woman says, receiving a half attentive nod from her.

She looks over her daughter, receiving an exhausted look as she notes her reddened eyes and uncaring state.

"Is this the same thing as last night?" Her mother questions, and the girl nods again, tiredly and uncaringly.

She takes a seat at the foot of the bed besides Sarada, bringing her hand up and trying to flatten and subdue her static hair. "Can you just tell me who it is?"

The girl glances away, weary eyed.

"Is it Boruto again?"

Sarada's gaze whips back to her mother before she can hold in her surprise, and a soft smile shows on the woman's face.

She places her hand on her head before standing up. "I'm sure you two can work it out. You always do." She says cheerfully, peeking back at Sarada as she turns and steps through the doorway.

"And don't forget about your mission." Her mother says, before shutting the door.

Sarada slouches in her seat, feeling as though that hadn't helped at all.

She runs a hand through her hair, feeling the wild strands sticking out of her head.

*Do I _have_ to go?* She complains to herself, however knowing she inevitably has to.

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

Sarada walks to the fountain they meet at for their missions, smoothing her hair out as she glances around the village.

She's almost at the meet up point, and yet she finds her pace slowing. Passing more shops, she glances at the mildly bustling village.

The girl lowers her head, keeping her eyes on her feet. She finds herself feeling down, and undetermined to complete their mission of the day.

Sarada scuffs her feet on the ground, knowing she's nearing the fountain. She doesn't want to be there yet. Her heart isn't ready. She still feels a bit dreadful from the previous day.

When she next glances up, the fountain is in view. Mitsuki is already there idling around, and Sarada hesitates.

Mitsuki had always said she and Boruto made a good couple, and Sarada had always thought that as well.

But now her suspicions about the blonde, reinforced by ChoCho's account, is making her doubtful that they would be good together. Maybe they just had good teamwork during missions?

The line of thought is easily brought to a halt as someone's grabs her shoulder from behind, and she whips around to see Boruto.

"Hey Sarada." He says, pausing alongside her.

Sarada looks at his grin with uncertainty, feeling dreadful. It's too soon for her to see him.

The girl brushes his hand off of her, avoiding his gaze and turning around.

[ /\ ]

Boruto almost runs out and grabs her, if only to ask why she's been avoiding him, but stops.

Sarada seems legitimately mad this time, and the blonde groans inwardly.

He follows her at a distance to the fountain, seeing her briefly greet Mitsuki before walking past and standing in the clearing, obviously not wanting to talk.

Walking up the fountain, Boruto prods Mitsuki. "Hey."

Mitsuki turns to him, noticing he is without his usual energy. "Did something happen with Sarada?"

Boruto sighs, taking a seat beside him. "How'd you know?" He asks almost sarcastically, before setting his gaze on the ground at their feet.

His expression softens at Mitsuki's confused expression, and he remembers him not really understanding their conversation when Shikadai had dared him/gave him the confidence to do what happened.

"Listen Mitsuki, you know the camping trip yesterday?" Mitsuki nods and he continues with a breath.

"After you guys fell asleep I went over to Sarada's cabin."

"Oh." Mitsuki nods again, already understanding.

"Yeah." A slight red comes to Boruto's cheeks. "But after that, Sumire woke up and, you know, kind of blackmailed me."

Mitsuki looks a bit confused. "So it happened with both of them?"

The blonde nods, his expression falling again. "And Sarada's been avoiding me since. I think she knows about Sumire."

"I was still awake then, so I saw you leave the cabin, actually. I was wondering where you went."

Boruto grumbles something incoherent, giving him a stressed look.

"Help me out her Mitsuki - I don't know what to do. Sarada's really mad."

Mitsuki takes a moment to think. "You should try telling her what really happened."

"I tried that!" Boruto whines. "Can't you tell her for me?"

He hears Konohamaru and looks up, seeing that the Jonin has arrived at the meeting point.

Mitsuki puts a hand on his shoulder. "Boruto, if you two are going to be a couple, you need to be able to talk to each other."

The blonde considers this for a second, before he reddens again. "A couple?"

Mitsuki shrugs, pushing off the fountain and walking over to ask what their mission for today is.

Boruto slumps, completely unsure what to do despite Mitsuki's advice. He had already tried talking to Sarada twice, but she had brushed him off both times.

He follows behind Mitsuki, noticing Sarada's eyes meet his before her gaze hardens and she turns away.

"Hey big bro!" Boruto calls, and Konohamaru turns to them.

"Good morning." He nods, and the blonde notices Sarada shyly edging away from where she was talking to Konohamaru.

"What's the mission for today?" Mitsuki asks.

"Our mission for today is another animal rescue." The Jonin suppresses a chuckle at Boruto's waning expression.

"You make it sound so exciting. We're just finding lost pets."

"Well, there's been a lot of pets lost while we were on the field trip." Konohamaru beacons them and turns around. "Come on."

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

Team 7 leaps between and through the trees, heading around Konoha's wall.

"As I said earlier, there's been lots of lost pets and animals." Konohamaru addresses team 7, leading the group.

Neither Boruto nor Sarada are really listening, each on opposite sides of the group. There is still an awkwardness between them that the blonde could not make sense of, and could not break.

"So, we're going to split up." He continues, the statement only catching the Genin's attention when he says: "Mitsuki, you've been with Boruto a lot, so this time you're with me, and Boruto is with Sarada."

Boruto and Sarada both snap out of their thoughts, automatically responding with an echoing "What?!"

Konohamaru glances back, confused. He sends a look at Mitsuki, who shrugs. "Being able to work with anyone, regardless of personal issues, is an important skill for any and all Shinobi."

Boruto peeks over at the girl, and their eyes lock for a second before they both turn away. Both of them are thinking the same thing. *How are we supposed to work together?*

But regardless, the Genin stay silent, and Konohamaru eventually leads them down to the forest floor.

He turns back to them, before explaining. "For this mission, Boruto and Sarada, keep going that way into the forest. Mitsuki and I will go into the forest here, and we'll meet up at the main gate later."

They nod and Mitsuki and Konohamaru depart in their assigned direction.

Sarada and Boruto linger for a second, neither of them saying anything. Sarada glances idly at the blonde, quickly looking away when he turns to her.

"We should get going." He says.

"Yeah." She mumbles, before leaping up into the trees.

"Hey! Wait up!" Boruto springs after her, quickly falling in beside her.

Sarada keeps her eyes on the trees as they move into the forest, slowly moving away from the village wall.

They move in silence for a while, the girl avoiding his gaze and Boruto trying to catch her's. Eventually, he sighs.

"Hey, Sarada?"

She doesn't respond, though her taking a quick peek at him from the corner of her eye indicates that she heard the blonde.

Not long after, the pair reach their point in the forest. Sarada dives down to the ground from the branches, not looking behind her to see where Boruto was.

"Come on." She grouses, setting off on the forest floor.

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

Their mission was not going well.

*I wonder how Mitsuki and big bro are doing.* Boruto wonders idly, waiting by a collection of bushes, hoping Sarada was moving according to plan.

So far, their teamwork was nothing like how it normally was. The two were completely out of sync, and most of their attempts to catch the lost animals were miserably futile.

The only animal they had managed to catch was a cat, which was due to luck for the most part.

Said cat sits beside Boruto in the underbrush, a leash clipped to it's collar. He grips the handle of the leash, keeping an eye on the clearing.

Boruto is growing frustrated with Sarada as well as the failure of their mission, as most of when he had tried to talk to her had been ignored or spoken over by her discussing the mission.

In fact, the meet up time was drawing nearer, and they would soon have to depart back to the main gate of the village.

Then, he hears a shout from the other side of the clearing.

An animal frantically burst out of the bushes into the clearing, opposite to where Boruto and the cat were hiding.

It was a sleek, fast dog, though not that large. Sarada soon emerges behind it, yelling.

"Boruto! Now!"

The blonde quickly picks up the cat in one arm, dashing out from his hiding spot.

The dog notices him and the cat quickly, and changes its direction, veering to the right.

Boruto moves to cut it off and Sarada follows up behind it, shouting at Boruto to catch it.

He spreads his arms open, making a stand in the dog's path. The escaped pet growls, not slowing down.

And then, the cat in Boruto's arm starts to squirm, the dog's calls frightening it. It claws at the boy's arm, and wriggles from his arms.

It lands on the forest floor as the dog approaches, quickly moving to run from the canine.

Sarada watches from a distance as the cat tugs Boruto, who is recovering from his scratches, off his feet and to the ground.

The cat circles around him, the dog hot on its tail. Boruto sits up and moves to grab the dog, but misses.

Sarada moves to get closer, but the dog senses the danger and dashes back into the forest.

Boruto picks himself up as Sarada runs up to him, an unimpressed expression on her face.

The battered boy hands her the leash of the cat, standing up.

"How did it escape?" She asks, equally frustrated.

"You saw! The cat got scared."

"Why did you bring the cat?" Sarada yells.

"What, I was supposed to leave it so it can escape?" Boruto yells back, their voices rising volume.

Sarada pauses, and he lets out a triumphant but frustrated "exactly!"

She picks up the cat in her arms and turns on her heel, and without glancing back announces: "Let's head back."

Boruto can sense the weariness in her voice from them only catching one of many escaped animals.

The boy thinks back to the advice Mitsuki had given him. Maybe talking would sort everything out.

He picks up his pace and places a hand on Sarada's shoulder, and she whips around with visible frustration showing on her face.

He's taken aback by the look of rage in her eyes, but presses on. "Listen, Sarada-"

She ignores him and turns back around, the cat curled up in her arms. Sarada begins walking in the direction of their meeting point, but Boruto steps forward and grabs her shoulder.

Sarada twirls around, smacking his hand off her. She glares at the blonde, setting the cat down on the forest floor but holding tightly onto the leash.

"What?" She asks in a harsh grown, the single word as sharp as steel.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Boruto asks, loud, but more sincere and frustrated than enraged.

"You should damn well know!" Sarada shouts, clenching her fists.

"Wait, Sarada, listen. It's not what you-"

"ChoCho heard the whole thing, okay? You and Sumire being together after I went to sleep!" Sarada shouts, confirming Boruto's suspicions.

Boruto takes a breath, letting her settle down for a moment before trying to speak. "Look, Sarada. Sumire likes me just as much as you do."

Sarada's anger flares immediately. "Just shut up! I don't care what stupid reason you have!" She darts forward, punching painfully in the gut.

Boruto doubles over, looking up to see a wide mix of anger and confusion in her expression. "Sarada, please-"

The Raven haired girl pivots on her heel, ignoring his calls, scooping up the cat and setting off back towards Kohona's main gate.

Boruto groans, watching her jump from branch to branch until she vanishes into the green. *Damn it. What am I supposed to do now?*

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

By the time Boruto reaches the Konoha gate, Sarada had already given Konohamaru a run down of what happened, based on the looks on both of their faces.

To the side, Mitsuki was putting the one cat the pair had caught into an animal carrier.

Mitsuki and Konohamaru had caught at least 5 runaway pets, each of them in their own animal carriers.

Boruto complains inwardly as he lands in front of the gate, knowing how badly he and Sarada have done on a simple collection mission.

Sarada quickly spots him, and says something quick to their team leader before turning and leaving for her home.

"Sarada." Boruto calls, feeling helpless as she ignores him and disappears into the village streets.

Mitsuki closes the animal carrier and comes over to him.

"Did you talk to her?" He asks, falling in beside him.

"Yeah. She blew me off, but at least I know what she's mad about." Boruto smiles half-heartedly though he doesn't feel it, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mhm." He nods, before breaking off as they near Konohamaru. The Jonin shoots Boruto a look and he groans.

"What happened Boruto?" Their team leader seems less angry and more inquisitive. "You only caught one escaped pet?"

"Well, we almost caught two," He pauses as Konohamaru sighs. "What?"

"Look, Sarada told me some of what happened."

"She did?"

He nods. "Sarada didn't tell me a whole lot, but I know that you two need to work out your personal problems."

"When we go on more dangerous missions, you two need to be able to work together. Got it?"

The blonde nods mutely, and Konohamaru smiles.

"Mitsuki and I will bring the animals back. Try and sort things out with her before our next mission, alright?"

He nods, and Konohamaru leaves to help Mitsuki, who is carrying some of the animal cages.

Boruto turns away and starts heading back home, almost hoping to see Sarada to allow himself to explain.

He thinks over what Sarada blurted out when they were heading back to the main gate - she had said ChoCho overheard them, so Sarada probably knew what happened between him and Sumire.

The boy groans out loud, putting his hands behind his head as he passes the fountain, back to his house.

* * *

**A lot of people seemed to like the aspect of Boruto cheating on Sarada for Sumire, which personally surprised me. **

**Do you guys want me to do a seperate short series or just a one shot where the storyline is that Boruto is cheating on Sarada for Sumire? **

**Put it in your reviews if you guys do! I don't really like Boruto x Sumire as much as Boruto x Sarada, but if I get something like 5 reviews about it then I'd be happy to do it. **

**P.S. There's going to be 3 more chapters for this series - it's pretty short and was originally going to be a one shot anyways. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Before you read this chapter, I want to apologize. I am very sorry for taking so long to make this chapter. **

**The reason why this chapter took so long, excluding length, is purely because I lost a lot of motivation to writing this specific fanfiction.**

**I feel like I'm really bad at writing stories compared to writing one shots, and I think I often lose a lot of the good writing I put into one shots when I write stories. **

**Thank you to everyone still reading this fanfiction, especially those who came from the much better oneshots I wrote prior to this one!**

**There's just going to be two more short chapters after this one just to end this story, and I might edit some parts from the first chapter (namely that night walk because I feel like I made the situation too unrealistic)**

**I won't spoil too much, but there will be a threesome some time in the following chapters as some of you have requested. **

**Once, again, I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to write and publish, so enjoy this long chapter that I hope is more up to par with my oneshot style of writing. **

**[Note: This chapter has been edited - 12/22/2020]**

* * *

Blushing madly, Sarada presses her face into her pillow. Her fists rain on the bed above the pillow, her legs kicking out against the bed's mattress.

"Why did I just run away!" The girl shouts freely, Her voice being muffled by the pillow. Not that it matters much anyways. Her mother is still on her shift at the hospital, so no one's home.

"I should let him explain himself!" She screams into the cushion, pounding her hands into the bed.

Sarada feels her heart sinking, recalling how awkward their mission had been. Why did they have to be assigned together?

And their teamwork had been so bad, that in the moment she hadn't cared about his explanation.

She _wants _to go see him, but the idiot just had to make it complicated. He even had the nerve to try and talk to her earlier. Boruto was persistent if anything, after all.

Usually, that never give up mindset worked to comfort Sarada, but now it felt like he was ignoring and avoiding what had happened.

But Sarada can't forgive and forget just like that. She still feels disappointed and saddened inside.

At least she has gotten to tell him why she was mad and Boruto had told her a bit more of what happened, though the mood between them had definitely gotten worse.

Why had she gotten so angry at him when it was time to return to the village? It wasn't _just _about the mission, was it?

*Sumire _did _tell me she liked Boruto…* Sarada supposes, calming her breathing in her pillow. *Is this Sumire's doing? It doesn't seem like something she'd do.*

Thoughts of Boruto with Sumire flooded her head, the idea of the two spending the night making her surprisingly less angry then just the general thought of Boruto cheating on her.

*What if it's...Boruto, Sumire and I?* The sudden thought sticks in her head, even as she desperately wishes it out of her mind, regretting even entertaining the idea.

Groaning, the raven haired girl rolls onto her back, looking up at the ceiling.

What bothers her almost equally to her other problems is that ever since their night on the cabin, her sex drive has been going crazy.

Despite her not being in the mood, it had taken a lot out of her to resist going at her dildo, which she had well enough hidden since returning from the camping trip.

Especially now, with no one but her home, her body feels the dragging urge to pleasure herself, her mind wandering to the sensation of mastrubating in the open space of her livingroom.

The need for pleasure was and is only getting worse, though she was able to fight it off in public earlier that day. Lying here in her room, however, she can feel her hands gravitating towards her chest and crotch as though they were magnets.

Slowly, Sarada feels a feeling of lust flow over her, as though she has been injected with something that now rushes through her veins all throughout her body.

Her body relishes the feeling as it rushes to her head, filling her with naughty thoughts and wants. Those at the forefront of her mind are those including herself as well as Boruto and Sumire, a train of thought she can't stop now even if she wants to.

Unable to stop, her left hand roughly grabs at her chest, squeezing from outside her clothes. Sarada's other hand grabs at her crotch, two fingers reaching down and running along the crease of her pussy lips.

She groans, open-mouthed, feeling the most erotic she's ever been while alone. Her right hand soon slides up her abdomen and lifts the waistband of her short shorts, before diving underneath them towards her nether regions.

On her chest, she can faintly feel her nipple through her shirt and bra with her palm. Without so much as a thought, her hand reaches up to the zipper at her collar and pulls it down to her midsection, before the zipper curves.

Her left hand zips back up to her chest, Sarada figuring it'd be too much of a hassle to slip it over her head. Instead her hand slips underneath the bra and pushes it up, easily locating and palming the hard nipple.

She imagines the sensations of being in a threesome that she's never experienced, grappling with both Boruto and Sumire in an entanglement of lust and flesh. She plays through erotic scenes in her head, lesbian ones as well as threesome positions as she Sarada rubs herself teasingly over her panties, underneath her shorts.

Faint voices slip through her lips as she plays with herself, easily locating a growing nub at the top of her pussy. She teases it between two fingers, her breath hitching as the pleasure registers, making her tense.

"Mmm…" Sarada moans, her body growing hot. Her feet dig into the bed, allowing her to press her hips up into her hand.

She begins to breath heavily as pre-fluid leaks out of her core, tainting the lower crotch of her panties. Sarada runs her fingers along the wet area, feeling that her pussy is ready to be entered.

Inside her shorts she slips the crotch of her panties to the side, exposing her outer lips and allowing the musky smell to escape into the air.

Her fingers quickly relocate to the bottom of her lips, teasing out an opening with light pushes. Sarada's body responds with a groan for more, eagerly grinding her palm into the top of her crotch where her clit has swollen.

As her fingers dance around her opening, the girl realizes her fingers are not what her body is calling for.

Her body beacons her and she turns to where she's hidden her dildo. Her body already in the mood and her mind too far in, she hastily sits up and hops off the bed.

Sarada rushes to her dresser, pushed by the need for sensation. She had hidden it in her clothes drawer, and she finds it shoved to the back inside there, wrapped in a cloth.

Her mind overtaken and her heartbeat rising, Sarada discards the cloth on the floor and leaves the drawer, tossing the dildo onto her bed.

In an instant, her bottoms come off, wet panties inside shorts falling around her ankles. She leans on the bed and steps out of them, being in too much of a rush to care about her top.

It feels wonderfully exposing to her as she climbs onto the bed by her hands and knees, plastic cock clenched desperately. Too late she notices she's left her bedroom window open, and it only furthers the feeling of exposure.

Sarada reaches underneath her with the dildo in hand, angling it up towards her. She watches it greedily as it is brought down to her eagerly awaiting hips, which perch above it.

Sarada feels the plastic dildo brush her outer lips, her view over her shoulder allowing her to see the length of the cock aimed up at her.

Her hand presses the base down into the bed as she shakes her hips, running the fake hand against the crease of her core. She lets out a groan of teasing and, unable to hold herself back, allows her waist to lower.

Sarada closes her eyes and lets out a loud, drawn out moan. Her outer lips slip open with ease that only her flooded crotch can allow, the brightly coloured head pushing her open.

With no one around to hear her, her voice becomes freely loud, enough that she fears someone outside might hear.

Sarada finds her legs spreading, feet poised as she drives herself lower. Her knees slide apart, allowing her to come down further over the dildo and controlling her height with her legs.

Eyes closed, Sarada frantically grabs her bed pillow and pulls it to her with her free hand. Her face dives into the pillow, muffling her voice as her free hand slips underneath and hugs the pillow to her with her forearm.

Still slowly lowering her hips, Sarada guides the dildo to her true entrance, instinctively gasping and tightening as the pink head prods at the opening.

She turns her head to the side, watching her outer lips fully swallow the dildo's tip. A loud moan of longing escaped her, the sensation of her scandals position aiding the feeling of unrestrictedness, as well as her lust.

The tip of the head pushed open her hole, and she embraced the now familiar sensation of it filling her. Once the head is past, the shaft is little different, keeping her entrance stretched open as the head rubs against her deeper.

Sarada finds a surprising lack of warmth as she pushes her hips down into the bed, from both the cock and the missing hands and his that would have been wondering her body.

*This is nothing like the real thing.* Sarada realizes sourly, knowing this somewhat crude replacement would not keep her fully satisfied in the end. She craves the feeling of closeness and intimacy Boruto brings, even as her hips touch the base of the cock and her stomach touches the bed.

Sarada pulls the pillow against her, imagining the blond's seemingly infinitely warm body grinding against her. Despite this, Sarada moans at the feeling of the dildo being deep inside her, her walls clenching tightly.

She takes a second to catch her breath, eyes closing and head to the side. Her hand down below is still keeping the cock pinned to the bed, so when she digs her knees into the bed and raises her hips, it slides pleasantly out and against her walls.

"Fuck~..." Sarada moans aloud, her voice trailing off as she finds only the head of the dildo remaining inside her. Her hips slide down with more confidence this time, the girl shuddering with the sensation as she lowers herself back down to the base.

She continues lifting her hips as soon as she feels the dildo hit deep up inside her, her hips falling into a passionate pattern of flowing back and forth as she thrusts herself onto the cock again and again.

With her eyes closed, imaginings of Boruto come to the forefront of her mind; his hair, chest, arms, everything. Things she wishes she had done fill her head, dirty thoughts the only thing she can conjure as ehr butt bounces over the plastic cock.

With the blonde at the center of her thoughts, her crotch becomes slicker and her hips begin to move faster and more powerfully. Sarada squeezes the pillow with a desperate strength, moans flowing unrestricted by any normal means as she nears her climax.

She feels a powerful warmth gathering just under her stomach, and almost pauses, not wanting the lucid state to end. But her knowledge of what's missing from the scene drives her to finish, now knowing exactly what her body wants.

The cock thrusts out of her again and again, until finally, her stomach tenses and her legs quiver. Sarada lets out a wonderfully loud moan, her hips sheathing the dildo as much as they can as she cums.

Her back arches when she pushes herself up with her arm, head leaning back. Her legs tense until her pleasurable release is over, and when it is her whole body finally relaxes.

Letting out a sigh and a huff of breath she didn't know she had held, Sarada flops back onto the bed, her hand slipping out from underneath and hanging over the edge of the bed. She lays on her stomach, pumping in breaths asaAll of her arousal flows out with her orgasm at once, resisting a shudder as she breathes out heavily.

The images and ideas of her, Boruto and Sumire lose their lustful coating as her body's excitement fades, though surprisingly the idea still seems appealing to her in her clear minded post-orgasm state. *Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea...*

She lies on her stomach, hugging the bed, feeling the dildo spreading her lips as she lies down on top of it, trying not to press too much weight on it.

After a moment of a breath, Sarada's face turns red as her mind catches up to her body and she realizes what she's done. She rolls onto her side, grasping the dildo clenched loosely by her core, fingering the base and pulling it out with a groan.

"Shit." She curses, the cum from both inside her and the dildo dripping down onto the bed. Sarada eyes the cloth she had discarded on the floor, but her head slumps back against the pillow and she lets the pink thing lay on the bed.

Her hastey need for release finished, the girl realizes she's fallen to the temptation of mastrubating while resisting the urge to go to Boruto.

When Sarada finally manages to muster the energy to sit up, she grabs the cloth and wipes down her bed and herself, wrapping the dildo and grimacing. "I'll clean this later." She tells herself out loud, defeatedly sitting down on the bed.

To her surprise, her body still aches powerfully, however much it had dulled for the feeling of the real thing. Grumbling, Sarada unzips her top in an attempt to air herself out.

She grabs her shorts, underwear still inside, and slips them on with a sigh. Finishing by herself, without warmth or anyone to snuggle against afterwards, used to be her normal for every other night.

Now, after that fateful night at the camping trip Sarada can't help but miss the warmth of another person beside her, particularly Boruto's.

"I have to go see him." She decides, not just a small part of that decision being from her unfulfilled lust quota.

Another part of her tries to justify the visit with the need to ask Boruto if he actually did _it_ with Sumire, though she ultimately knows that's just what she's telling herself, as Boruto would have said something about it being untrue when she brought it up earlier.

With a breath, the raven haired girl shifts so she can see herself in the mirror, running her hand through her short messy hair, just smoothing it enough to be presentable. She picks up her red rimmed glasses from beside her pillow and sets them on her face.

It's going to get messed up anyways, so she figures it doesn't matter too much.

Sarada slips on her shoes, before curtly turning to the window.

[ /\ ]

Boruto lays on his back, in bed. He had announced his going to sleep a while ago, almost immediately after coming back home after the mission, but even then he knew he wouldn't have gotten any peace.

He brings his hands up to his face, pressing his palms around the sides of his face. With a low, defeated groan, his hands came down to his sides.

*She knows about Sumire and I* Boruto's shoulders slump. *Is this all my fault?*

He still dreaded what happened with Sumire himself, and given the chance he probably would have explained the whole thing to Sarada, but she had been ignoring him the past few days.

*What do I do now? She won't even hear me out!* He subconsciously rubs his gut where she had hit him.

Boruto feels his stomach ache slightly, not having eaten anything since coming back from his mission. His family would probably have dinner soon, and he still didn't know if he felt like joining them.

Someone knocks on the door and Boruto sits up. "Yeah?"

"We're going to have dinner in an hour or so, Boruto." His mom, Hinata says, her voice muffled through the door.

"Okay." He says loudly.

Boruto flops back onto his bed, spreading out his arms over the mattress.

And just then, a knocking sounds at the window.

He quickly pulls himself into a sit, swinging his legs off of the bed and standing up. *That must be Sarada…?*

Confused, Boruto walks over to the window at the head of his bed, placing a hand on the curtain. *It has to be Sarada, she's the only one who knocks on my window." He sweeps the curtain to the side, raising his eyebrow at the girl kneeling in front of the window.

Sarada raps her fist on the window again, glancing at the blonde. "Let me in, idiot."

She has a little red on her cheeks as Boruto opens the window. The girl throws her legs through the low drawer, slipping onto the wardrobe beneath the window. "Thanks."

Backing up from the window, Boruto watches her dangle her feet while sitting on the low drawer with seemingly no intention of getting off. Instead, Sarada brings her hands in front of her to her lap.

She looks away, avoiding eye contact before looking up. Their eyes meet and Boruto starts.

"Why're you here?" He says, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth though he didn't really feel it. "You've been avoiding me the whole day."

Sarada looks away again, hugging her arms around her midsection. "S-sorry about that…"

She takes a breath. "I just...needed to think after last night."

Boruto nods as she continues. "And I...needed to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Did you...you know..._do it_ with Sumire…?" Sarada mumbles quietly.

The blonde opens his mouth, but he pauses, not knowing what to say. His gaze falls from her.

She looks up at Boruto. "Lost your tongue?." Sarada says with a hint of accusation, her expression hardening.

He put his hands up in surrender, but he internally punches himself for not being able to think of anything to say.

She nods, but stays silent for a second.

"ChoCho said...she saw you and Sumire doing it."

Boruto nods defeatedly.

"Mhm...she said Sumire kind of blackmailed you"

The blonde sighs. "Y-yeah." He finally says.

Sarada stands up, pushing herself off of the drawer. "There was something else I came to ask you about…"

"Yeah?"

"I held out yesterday since I was still avoiding you, but," She steps towards him and looks him in the eyes. "Can we do it again tonight?"

Boruto smiles with uncertainty. "Are you sure? After I…" She cuts him off by bringing a finger to his lips. A bit of red comes to his cheeks, unsure if she really means what he's thinking.

"We can talk about that later. I don't care right now." Sarada says with a devious, lust-filled smile, stepping forward again and planting her palms flat on his lower chest.

She pushes the boy backwards, stepping to the side and nudging him around the headboard of the bed.

Boruto raises an eyebrow as the back of his legs touch the bed, though she continues to push him backwards. He sits back in the bed, keeping himself up on his elbows, and Sarada swings her right leg over both of his.

To his surprise, she climbs up onto his thighs, her knees on the bed. Sarada shifts forward even further, sitting on his waist which is right above Boruto's crotch.

His heart starts beating faster, his mouth cracking open to quietly breath heavily. The girl's mouth cracks open as well as she leans forward, angling her mouth upwards.

Her right hand circles up Boruto's chest, gliding up over his shoulder and wrapping around the back of his head. Sarada pulls his head into her's, locking their lips.

Their open mouths meet, her's taking greedy mock bites while Boruto follows her lead. Her lips feel so soft as she angles her head, fitting her lips into his as though she had done this dozens of times.

Sarada's body moves on it's own, her breasts pressing against the blonde's chest. Her hips, stabilized on her knees, rock and grind against Boruto.

She pulls back, loosening her grip on his head, both of them breathing heavily. He can see the lust in her eyes, the way she cocks her head and dives in for more.

They meet briefly with their lips closed, before Sarada opens her mouth and he follows suit. Her tongue soon presses against the inside of his upper lip, and with nothing to lose he brings his own forward.

The tips of their tongues meet, Boruto's with gentleness that comes with uncertainty and her's with ferocity that comes with need. She presses in on him, forcing his tongue back. The muscles slip around each other, neither of them able to get a good grip on the other.

Sarada's body continues to press against him, especially her hips, causing his erection to rise against her hips. When it does it presses right into the underside of her crotch, causing Boruto to groan lightly inside her mouth.

The girl answers in kind, mashing their lips together. She can feel saliva leaking out and making a mess around both of their faces, but what really turns her on is his cock pressing into her underside.

When they finally break apart again, both of them are panting madly. They spend a second breathing, their faces inches apart.

Sarada sits over him, almost towering, completely dominant. It turns Boruto on to have her so forceful, bashful and strong all at once. It is completely unlike last time, when he was the one leading the activity.

She sits back, before hurriedly grabbing at her arm tights by the wrist. In a seemingly crazed state, the kunoichi pulls off both of them, one from each arm, and casts them on the floor behind her.

Her hands quickly rush back up to her short dress, rushing to find the zipper on the top inside of the line running down and to the side of the dress. Boruto kind of freezes as she finds it on the inside of her upper chest and starts to pull it down.

Just the sight of the slim girl undressing herself so hastily while on top of him, doesn't fail to turn him on a great deal more. The fact that he has never really seen her without her leggings and tights, only in the dark of midnight, makes him curious to see her delightful figure without them. And the fact that she's ripping them off of herself so ravenously only adds to his attentiveness.

The kunoichi rushes the zipper down the dress, tearing open the front and revealing her torso to Boruto. She rips her arms through the sleeveless holes on either side, casting it to the ground somewhere near the arm tights as his eyes wander over her body.

Her slightly toned stomach seems fitting of her figure, and her cute breasts covered by a full sports bra draw his eyes. Sarada smirks as she sees him eyeing her body, a reminder that he had all but seen her body in full light.

Before, she could only imagine the blonde ogling her naked asleep body like he would never dare when she was conscious, but now she can feel the embarrassing but reassuring eyes observe her entire figure. It feels good to know that Boruto thinks so well of her body, and that only makes her more adamant to press onwards.

Just to keep them safe, Sarada brings her hands to the brims of her glasses and carefully pulls them off of her face. She turns around part way on her mount and with one hand tosses her glasses somewhat carefully onto Boruto's desk behind her.

Sarada turns back, grinding at him, and Boruto blushes red. "What?"

"You have to take off some clothes too~" She says teasingly, leaning back into the blonde and taking hold of the sides of his open jacket.

Her hands come up to his shoulders, grabbing below the collar and slipping the jacket off of his shoulders. Sarada slides it down his arms, and Boruto leans forward and sits up to take it completely off.

Now sitting up, Boruto crosses his arms and grabs the base of his shirt. He lifts his arms up and pulls his shirt up off of his torso, uncaringly turning it inside out. Tossing it onto the floor, he feels Sarada's hands smooth up his abdomen and tenses at her touch.

Her left hand runs lower down, however, turning upside down so that her fingers can cup the large bulge of his erection pitching a tent in his pants. It pulls a low groan from the blonde, and Sarada smiles.

In return, she quickly brings her arms and grabs the bottom of the bra, pulling off her bra not unlike Boruto discarding his shirt. He watches the piece of clothing slip up her shoulders, steadily revealing her upper chest as she pulls it over her head and flings the bra to the side.

Boruto's eyes quickly focus in on her chest, making her face flush red. Sarada had always looked a bit flat chested to the blonde, however seeing her bare in full light makes it known to him that not only is her chest the perfect size for her, but it seemed to highlight a cuteness that she holds inside her and only shows to a scant few.

Her nipples are already erect and hard on her chest, the colour of the nubs differing from the rest of her breasts. His hand comes up, but he only manages to poke her nipple with his index finger before she yelps and pulls away.

She regains her composite with a lustful grin as she dismounts from Boruto's hips and stands up. The boy watches her lean over, grabbing the legs of her white shorts, and tugging them down.

This reveals her cute, simple cheeky white panties. They look tight and small on the front, only covering her crotch and not much else, and as she brings the shorts to her ankles he sees her only slightly more covered butt.

The girl kicks off her shorts, before moving her hands back up to the waistband of her panties. As she starts to pull her last piece of clothing down, the crotch of the panties slip inside out.

Boruto can clearly see fluid soaked into the crotch, despite Sarada trying to pull it off quickly so that he doesn't notice. Her bent over position also presents him her pussy, of which he can clearly see the fluids glistening on her crotch.

Her being bent over and bare as she kicks the panties off her ankles, Boruto can't resist leaning forward on the bed and bringing his hand in a quick but sweeping ark around to her ass. Sarada can't help but squeal shortly, the sound echoing in her head.

Her head whips around, her cheeks bright red. "I'm going to get you for that." She says wryly, only sounding a bit playful.

Sarada then turns on Boruto, bringing her hands to his upper thighs. She grips the fabric, pinching the layer below as well, and she starts pulling down his pants.

Boruto swallows nervously, feeling the waistband slide over his bulge. The girl doesn't hesitate as his cock springs out of it's confinement, though he can see her eyes just about light up.

She pulls the clothing down to his ankles, lowering herself into her knees as she does. Sarada loops the legs out of his feet, Boruto lifting his feet to help.

The girl simply pushes it aside, before eagerly turning back to the blonde's now rock solid cock. Sarada brings a hand to the base, feeling him flinch when her fingers brush his abdomen.

With her other hand, she cups her fingers and brings it gently underneath his scrotum. Boruto blushes madly as her hand on the shaft begins to stroke, her lower fingers beginning to tease his balls.

It feels strange to have his balls played with, a close encounter of both discomfort and pleasure. It's so close to pain, even the slightest touches on his testicles making him groan with uncertainty.

Sarada makes sure to be careful though, watching the blonde curiously while getting to feel a rhythm with her hand. She had never grasped his cock like this, as their previous encounter had had Boruto being more dominant.

However, now being given the change, she quickly learns the feel of the loose skin of the shaft in her fingers.

Uncertain how to actually play with them, Sarada brings her other hand from his balls up on top of the other on the shaft. With the two hands stacked one on top of the other, she finds her second hand's thumb almost reaches the base of the mushroom tip.

Before, she hadn't really gotten a feel for the size of Boruto's cock. But now, holding it in her hands, she can feel the length and size of the whole thing.

In fact when gripping the cock with her whole hand, Sarada finds that the side of her thumb can just about touch the tips of her fingers to form a ring around the rod.

The girl watches with interest when she begins moving her hands up, her higher one slipping past and around the base of the cock tip. Sarada can really feel the texture of his cock like this, and gives an experimental squeeze to both the tip and shaft.

A quick glance at Boruto even proves his own arousal, as she notices him begin to draw in more constant and deeper breaths.

She brings her hands back down to the base of the shaft, and with a lick of her lips makes the blonde swallow nervously.

Boruto opens his mouth, but before he can even stutter out anything else Sarada swiftly leans forward.

The girl moves her head to quickly engulf his tip, quickly sealing her lips around the base of it. She does it with a cute 'omp~' sound, as though she had sprung upon a spoon of food Boruto was holding out to her.

The blonde sucks in a breath as she does, the sudden warmth and moistness of her mouth forcing him to hold back a moan. Her teasing actions are continually turning him on, especially those toying with his body.

Instead, a low groan is released when Sarada brings her tongue forward and flicks it along the crease of the slit in his cock tip. She glances up at Boruto, finding his lustful and loving stare concentrated on her, his mouth cracked open and his posture arching back.

She gives him a small smile, making sure to keep her teeth out of the mix. Sarada runs her tongue over his tip again, circling around the base before going back up.

It feels almost rubbery and warm on her tongue and in her mouth, her lips on his shaft letting her know the shaft was even hotter. Sarada fiddles around with Boruto's cock for a bit, absorbing the feel into her tongue and mouth.

It captivates her, the textures of his cock, and her hands seemed to not contain an adequate enough sense of touch for this. Sarada listens to Boruto groan again as she plays with his tip, before opening her mouth off of his shaft and retreating off his cock.

His mouth hangs open slightly, a confused look in his face. The girl grins, and he can't figure if it's meant to be reassuring or not.

With the slight smirk on her face, Sarada stands up. Her left hand comes away to his thigh, her right hand slightly grasping the top of his shaft and keeping Boruto's raging hard down.

The boy leans back as Sarada keeps his cock pushed down, again swinging her right leg over his and sitting up on his lap.

Her hand slides down the shaft of his rod as she shuffles forward, resuming their position before with the only difference being their unanimous absence of clothing. Boruto can feel her hand come away and her hips lower down, pressing her crotch down on the top of his shaft.

Her knees, which are on the bed on either side of him, and her feet that are almost hanging off the side of her bed, allow Sarada to lean into the blonde and rock her hips. Her perky chest presses into his, her back arching to allow her pussy to grind against his cock.

Boruto can already feel her fluids building up as his cock pushes apart her pussy lips, but just the sight of Sarada leaning against him, grinding both of her nether regions against the corresponding parts of his body turns him on. The way her hands trail up to the insides of his shoulders, how her mouth cracks open as she hastily sucks in air.

Sarada finds Boruto's cock pushing strongly up into her crotch, his erection growing to it's hardest state yet. A soft moan presses out of her throat, her head lolling back. It feels so good to grind herself against him, so stimulating to her long held in lust.

Her face reddens as she makes eye contact with Boruto, but he's too encaptured to care. The blonde sits up off his arms, instead bringing his hands up against her body.

Sarada continues to press her body into his, slowly shifting and grinding her hips and chest. She feels his hands come up to the sides of her midsection, his right hand breaking away and gliding down her waist to rest on her butt.

Boruto can feel the girl stiffen beneath him, and he wraps his fingers around her cheek with a grin. His hand molds into her ass, giving it an experimental squeeze. His left hand moves from her side as well, sliding up to cup her armpit between his thumb and forefinger.

Moving closer into him, Sarada brings her chest just slightly away from his, allowing her to sit higher over the blonde. Her hands glide up over his shoulders, bringing her arms to hang off his shoulders and her fingers to clasp behind his neck.

"Lick it, Boruto~!" She moans to the boy, arching her back and puffing her breasts out just below his face. Sarada's hands come around the back of Boruto's hand, her clasped hands pulling his head forward.

Pushing away his hesitancy, Boruto brings his right hand up her body, bringing it up to her armpit in a similar fashion to his left. With both hands, he holds Sarada still and leans his head down to her chest.

His tongue flickers out, giving a quick lick to her nipple. Sarada makes a surprised, high pitched gasp, despite her expecting the touch and the pleasure. Just the tap of his wet tongue numbs the section of her breast, sending a strange sensation that feels like lack of blood flow down below her waist.

From this she only hugs Boruto's head tighter, pressing her chest against his face. His tongue comes out again, circling his tongue around her now hardened peaks. Sarada moans, the sound encouraging him to bring his right hand back down to her butt.

As the boy brings his lips around her nipple, his fingers and palm mold into her ass cheek. Boruto's other hand moves her side and cups his fingers around the left side of her breast, listening to Sarada's breaths deepen.

Boruto's left hand comes inwards, bringing his thumb and forefinger around the nipple opposite to the side his mouth is around. He pinches it lightly, rubbing the nub with his fingers moving in opposite directions.

Feeling up Sarada feels incredible for Boruto, watching her squirm and react to all of his touches. Her hardened nipples felt good to play with, even more so encouraged by the delightful sounds from the girl.

Sarada moans, her arms weakened sliding down and bending at the elbow so that her palms press against his upper chest and her fingers hook around the inside of his shoulder. Everything Boruto's doing is driving her crazy, not just with pleasure but from the sensation of his hands everywhere on her body, grabbing and pressing and licking.

She presses her body back into the blonde, not ever wanting the sensation to stop. His tongue feels so good, dancing around her nipple whilst the other is occupied by his fingers.

Unfortunately, after a few minutes she feels Boruto's mouth pull away. Her eyes had closed without her realizing, and she peels them open to see his hands resting on her chest and ass, his face pulled away with a smirk aimed at her.

Sarada blushes, lightly punching his arm. "Why'd you stop?" She pouts at him when he chuckles.

"I can feel you getting really wet." Boruto smiles, to which Sarada shys up at.

Her wet, far more than just turned on pussy is still pressed against his rock hard cock, her fluids nearly soaking onto his legs. Boruto brings his hand back around to the side of her abdomen, gliding it down to her thigh.

Sarada sits back off of Boruto as he gives her upper leg a squeeze, eliciting a soft groan from the girl. His hand edges around the inside of her thigh, near enough to her wet lips to make her squirm.

"Touch me Boruto~" She says, sitting up on her knees and off his cock. His hard rod comes up to press against her butt making her blush and 'eep', but leaving her wet pussy exposed for the blonde.

Boruto gets the idea and brings his hand off of her thigh, moving his hand between her legs with his palm facing up. He cups his fingers and moves to bring it up against Sarada's crotch.

Sarada's hands squeeze around his shoulders, her fingers resisting to dig their nails into his shoulder. She feels so tense in preparation for his touch, as she watches his cupped hand move upwards to her soaking pussy.

His hand slowly climbs up her leg, Boruto's hand brushing against the inside of her thighs. Sarada releases a low groan, eyeing the blonde. "Come on~"

When the boy simply smirks, not making any effort to speed up. Sarada eyes him with a smile of recognition for his teasing, but her body can't resist waiting for Boruto's touch anymore.

With barely a thought, Sarada swiftly lowers her hips, arching her back and bringing her ass up and behind her to aim her pussy face at his hand. Her lips come down fast, easily finding and trapping his hand against his legs.

Her eyes squeeze shut, her head angling up as the blonde's fingers press against the outside of her pussy. The force of her just sitting down is enough to have Boruto's fingers pressing open her drenched lips, making Sarada moan out loudly.

Before Boruto can do anything, the Kunoichi slips her right hand down his arm to his wrist, the look in her eyes daring the blonde to stop her. Sarada steadies his wrist as she grinds down on his hand, releasing erotic sounds for him more than a second per.

"Put your fingers inside me!" Sarada whines, moving her hand to the back of his and pressing it up into her pussy. Feeling mostly under her control, Boruto obliges, his eyes almost bulging at the sight of the overly horny girl.

His pointer and middle finger bend upwards from his hand, and Sarada quickly sits higher and fits his fingers against his crotch. With a quick glance at Boruto, the girl slips his fingers inside her pussy wet with her bodily lubricant.

"Ah~!" She moans loudly, her pussy quickly clamping around his fingers with unforeseen strength. The walls of her box collapse over his now soaking fingers, but Sarada continues to drive her body down over it with ease.

His thumb, ring and small finger cup the undersides of her butt, his palm pressing against the top of her pussy. Boruto can feel her bush rubbing against his lower wrist, but what draws his attention more is a bump poking his palm, not unlike her nipples.

The blonde shifts his fingers around inside her, eliciting a twitch from her lower body. It's so warm inside her box, even the fluids dripping down his fingers warming up his hand.

He can feel Sarada specifically grinding the lower nub against his hand, as though rubbing it brought pleasure similar to her nipples. Boruto finger's are already more than half absorbed, and as she continues to lower herself down at a frightening speed, her hips not failing to lean and press the bump at the top of her pussy against his hand.

However, Sarada doesn't speed up her hips. Her slow, grinding, almost self teasing pace still manages to keep her on end, but she resists jackhammering herself over the blonde. Instead, after a few minutes she sits up higher and pulls his hand down and out of her pussy.

She sighs lowly as Boruto's fingers peel out of her pussy, squeezing his fingers with a death grip the whole way out. Sarada's hand returns to his inside shoulder, gripping him as she leans forward.

Boruto finishes pulling his hand out of her moist pussy, pulling it out to be greeted by what feels like a freezer that is room temperature. His fingers, and even parts of his hand, are completely soaked by the girl's fluids.

He pulls his hand up from between her legs and holds it above the bed, experimenting with Sarada's fluids by moving his pointer and middle fingers back and forth from each other. It's a bit sticky, and as he brings it in he can easily smell it's strong scent.

Sarada leans on the blonde, blushing. "Don't smell it!" She says accusingly, making Boruto grin.

His hand feels icky being covered in the sticky, strong smelling fluid. He puts his hand down on the bed, wiping his fingers down on the bed sheet without a care, smearing her fluids on the sheet.

Boruto can now feel the girl's pussy and chest grinding against his body again, this time painting his lower abdomen in her pussy juice. Sarada's hard nipples poke his chest, the bump in her crotch rubbing against his waist.

She releases a throaty moan, unable to hold herself back anymore. "I need it inside me~" Sarada groans, looking over her shoulder and bringing her hand around to his crotch.

Boruto's cock is still rock hard, as her hand grasps the base of his scrotum and her fingers glide up to the base of his shaft. He sucks in a breath as Sarada's fingers wrap around him, her palm pressing into the front of the shaft.

As Sarada leans onto her knees and raises her ass, she looks back and presses her cheek into his chest. The girl aims Boruto's cock up towards her crotch, moving her crotch up over the rod.

She turns back to glance at the blonde, her eyes dark with lust. Holding him steady behind her, Sarada slowly brings her hips down over him. Boruto's rubber textured tip presses into her still very much wet crotch, drawing an audible breath from the blonde.

It's so warm inside her, and he can tell with just his tip inside her. Her entire body is warm from their foreplay, but the heat inside her pussy feels almost incomparable as she presses her hips down further.

The boy finds his hands sliding down to her waist, holding her as she descends down on him. Sarada moves his penis back and forth over the crease of her pussy, before pressing it down and aligning it against her lips.

She takes a quick look at Boruto, who nods. Sarada can feel him pressing down her hips, and she starts lowering her hips. His cock's head easily slips between her lips, causing her to moan with her head pressed against his chest.

Boruto continues to pull her down over his cock, her pussy swallowing his cock. Sarada's pussy begins it's death grip again on his cock, continuing to clamp on his shaft once the head is entirely inside the girl.

Sarada can feel her pussy tensing around him, making it just a bit harder to fit more of him inside her. She takes her hand off of his cock, instead bringing her hand up to his unoccupied shoulder.

She pulls herself off of Boruto's chest, side glancing at him as she sits up and back on her knees. Sarada uses his shoulders to hold herself still as she moves back, the boy's cock moving up with her pussy until her crotch is hovering above with it aiming up.

As Sarada lowers herself down on the blonde, her legs tense and her fingers dig into the inside of his shoulders to relieve the pressure. Her back arches, the tips of her chest nearly brushing his.

She had almost forgotten the sensation of his warm rod, piercing her lips with it's warm, pulsing length. She lets out a small moan, her hips squirming to the feeling.

Her hips have lowered down about half way down Boruto's cock, when she grimaces and groans with slight discomfort. The boy moves his left hand up to cup her cheek, looking at her with a concerned look.

"Does it hurt?" Boruto leans into Sarada, Drawing her in closer by her cheek. His thumb wanders to the corner of her lip, and then down to the bottom of her lip.

The kunoichi shakes her head. "No, not anymore." She says softly, as his thumb rolls her lip outwards and pulls her mouth open just slightly without much resistance.

Sarada notices him leaning inwards, his mouth cracking open, signalling his urge to lock lips with her. At the same time, Boruto's right hand still on her waist continues to urge her hips down over his cock.

The girl obliges to both, leaning back into the blonde and bringing her fingers to lock around the back of her neck and pull him inwards whilst slowly beginning to move her hips over him again. It feels like a pretty tight fit, but her pussy fluids help his cock squeeze through her tight walls and prod deeper inside her.

Boruto's lips press gently against her's, feeling more careful than her rabid kisses from earlier. Sarada is more focused on his cock piercing her box, so when it drops a few more inches inside her and she moans from the sensation of his head pressing against her walls, the boy easily takes advantage of her moan to invade her mouth with his tongue.

Sarada moans again, this one sounding more suffocated with Boruto's tongue partly clogging her mouth. Their lips stay locked, keeping their saliva from dripping as her tongue moves forward to meet his.

Eventually, Boruto can feel Sarada's ass on his thighs and her pussy squeezing his rod all the way down to the base. He groans, the sound cracking through the corner of his mouth as he pulls away from her.

He's blushing when she pulls away, and she grins shyly at his lost confident attitude. This is the nervous, adorable Boruto she only gets to see half the time. She almost rathers him like this, or at least a peep of it every now and then.

Sarada's hands trail back around from his neck to his chest, bracing herself against him. "I'm going to start moving…" She says, shifting around her hips and grinding her cock around against her cunt walls with a forcefulness that makes her groan.

The girl listens to his sharp breath and low groan as her hips lift up, her pussy dragging up his shaft. Sarada can feel her cunt caressing his entire cock as it moves inside her, the slow sensation amazingly teasing.

Boruto feels himself shudder as Sarada uses him to keep her stable, lifting and rolling her hips to press his cock against her pussy and move it inside her. The blonde watches, nearly wide-eyed, as she starts to pleasure herself on him.

Sarada raises her hips until his shaft is almost completely exposed, only the boy's tip still stretching open the lips of her pussy. She straddles his cock with her hips, looking up at Boruto with a tinted red face and presumptuous stance.

"You're so cute when you're shy." She says, glancing away before returning to his eyes.

That sparks a deeper red in Boruto's cheeks, and he breaks eye contact awkwardly. He bites back a 'Shut up', regardless of how playful it could sound. "You're pretty cute when you're not acting all strong."

Sarada swats him, bringing a brief chuckle from the boy. "Shut up." She says, more playfully than he could ever make it seem.

In a form of retaliation, Boruto's hand quickly comes up from her waist to her chest. His hand wraps around her breast and gives her a quick squeeze, and before she can stop him, his thumb comes together with his pointer finger and grabs her nipple.

The girl lets out a quick, higher pitched moan equally consisting of surprise and pleasure, to the sly grab at her hard nub. He gives Sarada a quick pinch of pressure on the nipple, forcing a squirm and grimace from the kunoichi before she bats his hand away.

It slips back to her waist as she looks at him lovingly but miffed, despite her not really minding the pleasurable surprise attack.

Grinning at Boruto, she begins moving her hips down again. Sarada almost smirks as the blonde squints and lets out a groan, the sensation of her pussy clenching madly as it moves down his cock too warm and nice for him to resist.

She holds back from making a sound herself with her dignity, though her mouth cracks open and her breath becomes tellingly heavier. Sarada's hips quickly reach down to press against his, her finding it more easy to relax herself and allow Boruto's cock to pierce her. Her breasts bounce from the sudden force, drawing the boy's eyes.

Still, the girl shudders from the slow, teasing pleasure of his cock. She does her best to hide it, pressing her hands into Boruto's chest to relieve some of the tenseness.

Inversely, her body's craves send her to raise her hips and feel the aching pleasure again. Sarada easily reaches the height of his cock, finding that her pussy fluids have been coated over his shaft.

The blonde sucks in a quick breath at her swift ascension, spotting her grin as she perches above him. Thinking with his cock and not much else, Boruto brings his hands up to her waist.

Sarada's victorious expression soon turns to surprise, as he mercilessly yanks her hips down whilst bringing up his own. She cries out, stunned, as Boruto's cock thrusts into her with a speed she has never attempted by her own control before.

Her hips ram into the boy's, their waists meeting just off of the bed. Boruto's hips quickly lose strength under Sarada's weight, and they drop the short distance to the bed.

Despite herself, Sarada can feel her pussy burn pleasurable from the sudden friction of his cock. She lets out a moan debatably against her will, and a loud one at that.

Boruto raises an eyebrow, grinning with a slight of victory to which she refrains from any further volumes. She blushes madly at his unspoken accusation, feeling embarrassed that she had made such a sound.

Sarada looks down at him, pouting whilst still very red. She can feel an even heavier aching now that the immense pleasure has passed, the blonde's cock sitting in what feels like her stomach.

When she grips his shoulders harder, Boruto almost expects another complaint, or a cute frustrated retort. Instead, he watches Sarada's face begin to melt in a lazy expression.

Her lips crack open just slightly, her head leaning back as she swiftly raises her hips again. Before Boruto can prepare himself, the girl plunges her hips down over his cock.

A groan is pressed out of him, the sudden unexpected pleasure forcing his lips open for air. He looks up at Sarada, who's back is arched and sits above him.

Boruto expects the raven haired kunoichi to have some sort of victory expression to press into his face, but the one he receives is one of lust, her eyes not narrowing but lazing beginning to close, eyes prepared to roll up into her head.

Sarada brings her hips upwards again, and despite the blonde being mentally prepared, he finds a low loan squeeze out and his legs tensing as her waist thrusts down into his. It just about knocks the wind out of him, his hands gripping her waist tighter.

He can feel her pussy contracting harder around his cock, as she relentlessly glides up his cock again. As she does, Boruto feels as though her airtight pussy is trying to pull him inside, even as Sarada raises her hips up.

"S-Sara...mhp!" He tries to draw her attention, to no avail, grunting as the young kunoichi brings her hips down once again. To Boruto's surprise, it even feels as though she is speeding up her movements.

Sarada's fingers dig more strongly into his body, her hands spreading out to his outer shoulders and gripping the top with a desperate like strength. Still, her hips only seem to speed up more the longer this goes on.

The girl's face begins to screw up, her eyes tensing and closing slightly while the rest of her face seems to relax, including her mouth which hangs open lazily. Boruto soon begins to feel the pleasure strongly around the base of his cock tip, the sudden increase of pleasure beginning to build up his release.

She can feel her warm release building inside her as well, finding it a bit harder to thrust. However, unable to force herself to stop, Sarada's legs tense and her back arching as she continues to move.

Boruto watches intently, heart racing, as Sarada begins to emit girlish, adorable noises with each thrust of his cock up inside her. The special sounds of her voice turns the blonde on further, her hips beginning to move faster while not going as high up on his rod with each shove.

"Boruto~...ah…" Sarada manages to squeeze out, her hips tense under his hands as she jumps on him with a desperate speed. "I'm...gonna cum!"

She does her best to resist digging her nails into Boruto's shoulders, feeling her orgasm building in what feels like her stomach. Sarada can also sense his cock pulsing strongly inside her, beating against her cunt walls.

Finally, her orgasm's release begins. "Ah...Ah...Ah~" She begins to moan, faster and faster leading up to her orgasm. When it finally releases, Sarada lets out a loud moan. She quickly falls down to the base of his cock, the rod piercing high up inside her.

Boruto kind of freezes at the volume of her voice, concerned that someone would hear. However, he still cannot stop his own release, ejaculating into the slimish girl. At the same time his hands strengthen on her hips, pulling him down over his rod and sending his ejaculation deep into her pussy.

He feels her own orgasm wash over his cock, drenching him in fluids not unlike the moistness created in her pussy, however being more thick and sticky.

Boruto's orgasim inside the kunoichi, on the other hand, feels like an explosion of superheated fluid, spraying up into her lower stomach. She hears the blonde moan as she brings a hand to her stomach, feeling the warmth even from outside.

He continues to pull her hips over his, to which Sarada grinds her waist down into him with a satisfying groan from the boy. She slouches as she finishes coming, breathing heavily. A glance at Boruto proves the boy is having similar effects, his left hand drawing back to keep him from flopping back from exhaustion.

Sarada's hands trail down from his shoulders to lazily press against his midsection, as she tiringly leans down onto the blonde. They make eye contact as the girl lowers herself onto the blonde, pressing her breasts with their hard nipples into his chest.

Boruto's eyes follow her as she looks up at him with her head resting sideways, her cheek on his collar. Her hands move to the side, coming up to grasp his upper arms.

His right hand slides away from her waist, instead moving to her corresponding ass cheek and molding his fingers into it. Sarada's leg tensing spikes again, and she breaks their eye contact with red cheeks.

Still, she continues nuzzling her face into his upper chest as her heated body presses into the boy. Sarada releases a cute, quiet mumble of satisfaction. She feels so close to him, even more so than their night before.

Similarly, Boruto blushes at the open show of closeness and affection, bringing his right hand up to the small of his back. It feels like his first time they've done this, the way his heart beats to her cuddling, how his cock is still rock hard inside her cooking hot pussy, it makes him feel so complete and at peace.

On the other hand, Sarada's stomach feels so full and warm with his cum, and she can't help but slip her hand between him and her to cup her lower stomach again. Her pussy feels absolutely flooded, especially with the boy's cock still inside her, and she can't help but imagine all the fluids flowing out of her when his rod is pulled out of her.

Keeping hand on her stomach, she brings back to mind the sensations of their intimacy just a minute ago. It was exactly the sensation her body was and is lusting for, and she can't stop the thought that her body requires more of the wonderful sensations.

They lay there in silence, the sounds of their breathing filling the air until they had both managed to slow their breaths and calm down.

"W...what was that?" Boruto finally asks, still slightly in shock. He feels Sarada tense on top of him, before she sends a glance up in his direction.

"S-sorry...I couldn't hold back." She mumbles, her eyes still slightly closed as she gazes lustfully at him, only a portion of her desires showing on the surface.

Sarada brings her hands inwards and slips them under her to his chest, pressing on his chest to push herself up off of the blonde. She brings a hand back around to his thigh, gliding her fingers up until she finds the base of his cock.

The girl moves her legs up to either side of Boruto's waist, releasing a sigh of contempt as she lifts her waist, holding his cock down with her hand as she does. The boy feels the heat of her pussy slip away, leaving him drenched with warm fluids.

For Sarada, it feels as though his cock slipping out of her is a piece of herself being torn away, the warmth fading quickly as it exits easily with the aid of their fluids.

She can feel the fluids that fill her pussy begin to run and spill out, her own tight pussy helping to squeeze out the not exactly forgien fluids.

The front of her crotch comes down against Boruto's lower stomach, pressing the warm combination of both his and her fluids against his skin. The boy can feel her pussy filled with fluids, the tender lips being pressed open just from the presser of her sitting on him.

Sarada towers over the boy from her position on his chest, leaning over him with both a red face and a lustful, loving smile. Boruto takes note of the mess her hair has made itself into, wild strands falling around her face as she looks down at him.

"Being on top is hard." Sarada says, and almost as though she knew where his eyes had gone, she takes a hand off of his shoulder to hook some loose strands of hair and pull them around over her ear and to the back of her head.

"Maybe I could give it a try?" Boruto tries, not having been on top since that time in the cabin. Sarada gives him a smile and a chuckle for the attempt.

"Later." She says off handedly, leaning a bit more into the boy. "I want to try something else out first~"

Just the implications are enough to make the boy blush, so he has no arguments when Sarada discounts from his stomach.

Sarada half steps, half slides her right leg off of Boruto, as her left leg reaches out and steadies her against the floor. Her left hand slips off his shoulder to the bed, watching the boy start to sit up as she discounts to stand up beside the bed.

Sarada can feel her legs already beginning to tire, and realizes she had underestimated just how much energy and stamina it takes to be the one moving, especially whilst being on top and in control.

*My legs might be even more sore than last time.* She thinks back to the morning of the camping trip, stretching her knee back as she stands despite it being her thighs that feel the most sore.

Boruto groans as his hands slip off of the raven haired girl, instead coming behind him to the bed to hoist himself into a sitting position. Sitting up, he brings his left hand forward to touch the fluids Sarada's pussy had left behind on his stomach.

His half erected cock is still covered in fluids as well, burning with warmth on the inside but feeling a bit cooler on the outside via the slick liquids.

Boruto glances up at Sarada as she shifts the weight of her stance to the side of her hip, before his eyes trail down to her waist. There, he can see the sticky and slimy fluids of both of theirs that are starting to spill out of the young kunoichi's crotch.

The liquid has already trailed down the insides of her thighs, and she shivers at the warmth traversing down her legs before she notices where the boy's gaze is aimed. With a blush, Sarada's legs tighten together.

The blonde looks up at her, his chest tightening at the sight of the adorable girl. She looks so cute, so sexy, and he can't help but feel attracted to her lower section where the bump of her pelvic bone resides above the dip of her cute, tender pussy.

A soft smile breaks out on his face, aimed at Sarada, as Boruto reaches forward and slips his cupped hand between her tense thighs.

His hand cups against her overly moist pussy, feeling a slow but continuous flow of fluids press through his fingers. Boruto moves his hand forward and further between her legs, watching the girl draw her hands up to her torso defensively as she observes his hand carcassing her crotch.

He palms her outer lips as his hand moves in deeper, drawing a peep of a moan from Sarada.

"You look so cute." Boruto says breathlessly.

"Stop that." She quips bashfully, bringing a hand down and batting his away. When that does nothing to budge his hand, which is dug between her legs, she grasps his wrist and pulls his hand out, resisting a reaction from the friction of his hand.

Boruto allows her to pull his hand away, feeling his fingers have already been soaked with liquid. Maintaining eye contact with Sarada, he brings his fingers up to his face and cracks opens his mouth.

"Don't do that!" The girl says in a shy, self-conscious sort of way, a sudden red coming over her face. Grinning mischievously, Boruto ignores her timid complaint and slips his tongue out from between his lips.

Sarada watches, her mouth slightly open with an embarrassed expression, as he looks her dead in the eye and moves the fluids between his fingers. Without any noticeable hesitation, the blonde draws his tongue over the top sections of his index and middle finger.

The fluid is sweet, however much of a mixture of different flavors it is composed of. Boruto had obviously never tasted his own fluids, but he can easily identify the savory flavor that had come from Sarada.

"Mmm." The boy mumbles, before withdrawing the two fingers and swapping them out for his small and ring fingers and slipping them between his lips.

"I can't believe you actually did that." Sarada mumbles, pouting adorably, as Boruto pulls his digits from his mouth.

"You taste so good though." She averts her gaze and turns away, suspecting that her nether regions are once again ready for action.

She takes a second to compose herself, and when Sarada glances back, Boruto is carelessly wiping his palm on the bed sheets, an only slightly teasing smile still playing on his face.

"Your parents are going to notice if you wipe...that...all over the bed." She points out.

"I do my own laundry anyways - I'll just clean it first thing tomorrow."

*Not if I keep you up all night.* Sarada thinks bluntly, before blurting it out to the blonde.

He glances up at her, catching her eye. "What's next, then?

"Oh...umm…" Sarada realizes she hadn't had to think of anything like that last time, when Boruto managed the flow of the night and she had just followed along. Not that the girl didn't have something in mind.

With a blush of nervousness, she adds; "Well before that, I have to tie your hands together." Sarada bends down, only now realizing how much of a mess their declothing had made.

Sarada finds that both of their clothes are scattered over the room, making quite the mess. She notices clothes have been flung around just about everywhere - on the floor, drawers, and his desk.

The particular piece of clothing she is looking for - her shorts, are on the floor not too far from her. She grasps one of the short legs and pulls it over to her, rummaging in her pockets for some smallish rope she had brought. Upon wrangling it from her short pockets, she stands up and presents it to Boruto.

"Do I have to?" Boruto asks, not looking too excited, to which Sarada giggles.

"Come on, you got to rope me up on the camping trip~" The boy opens his mouth to retort, but quickly clams it. He remembered rope-ing Sarada down, as it was something he hadn't really planned beforehand, and something he didn't regret doing in the slightest.

"Fine." Boruto says defeatedly, standing up with a surprisingly slightly sour, playful smile. He allows the girl to grab his upper arm and lead him to spin around, before she grasps his wrist when his back is towards her.

"Bring your arms back." Sarada commands, leaning into his back to say into his ear. Peeking from the side of his eye, Boruto moves his arms behind his back, bending his arms at the elbows and crossing his wrists over his lower back.

The girl instead grabs his forearms and pulls them higher up his back, bending his elbows at a right angle and making his forearms parallel in opposite directions from each other. It's a simple bind that all students at the academy learned, but as Sarada starts to feed the rope behind, around and between his arms in a pattern, Boruto begins to get a sense of how effective the bind is.

"Do we both have a bondage kink?" He asks jokingly as she wraps his arms, to which Sarada giggles. "I think so."

Sarada senses the boy's arms tense under the ropes as she ties the pattern tighter. Boruto occasionally glances back at her, getting the feeling the kunoichi is taking delight in having received permission to tie him up.

When she finally finishes the length of rope, she finishes it off with a knot in the middle of both his forearms, tight enough that he suspects it would be hard to undo even with his arms free.

"Are you done?" Boruto asks once her hands come away from the patterned restraints, feeling that the level of bongage is overkill.

"Be patient." Sarada replies playfully, though in the sort of tone someone would be scolded by. Her hands glide up his back, her fingertips edging over the area between his shoulders and neck.

The girl steps closer to Boruto, the sides of her hips pressing into his butt. She leans into him, her chest pressing into his upper back as she tilts her head to bring her mouth near his ear.

"Just wait a bit more." Sarada says breathlessly, shifting her feet to leave his buttcheek exposed before moving her right hand down her body

Uncertain of what her plan is, Boruto flinches when her right hand slides down his back and moves to grasp his right cheek. Sarada's fingers can't reach around his entire cheek, but she spreads her hand and manages to cover enough ground to give him a squeeze.

She can instantly feel his firm butt tensing as she molds her hand into it, noticing the boy has turned away from her. Unable to resist, Sarada leans off of him and brings her left hand down to his unoccupied side.

She hears a quiet noise from the blonde as her left hand cups the bottom of his cheek, but after that he strains to keep silent. The feeling of her hand playing with his lower cheek feels soothing, yet he finds his body refuses to untense whist under her touch.

Grinning, Sarada recalls what Boruto had done in order to draw sounds from her while she was bound, on the final night of the camping trip. She loosens her grip on his right side and smooths the cheek with the flat of her palm, hearing the boy's breath deepen.

Not wanting to give him any time to realize what she's thinking, she draws her right hand up off of his butt and draws her fingers together. Bringing her hand down on his behind creates a resounding slap sound, but what draws her attention the most is his higher pitched moan of surprise.

It only lasts for a second before the blonde can reign his voice in, but that only sets Sarada's determination higher. It was a sound she had never heard from Boruto before, yet it makes her crotch tingle in delight.

"That was so hot~" Is the only way she can phrase it, and she whispers it into his ear. The boy turns away sharply, face full of red.

The sound feels so strange and embarrassing to him, but hearing Sarada say that makes him wonder if she is just teasing, and if not, what it sounds like to someone else. Regardless, he clamps his mouth shut, determined to not make any more sounds.

Instead, he retaliates by slipping his wrist upwards in his bonds and grasping her breast as it is pressed into his back. It only takes a second for his fingers to trail up her chest, his index finger and thumb swiftly closing around her very erect nipple.

Unfortunately for him, Sarada has already prepared for another, her hand already posided and in position. Before Boruto gets any time to recover, her hand with her fingers drawn together, strikes the top of his butt, making a gratifying slap noise similar to earlier.

Another sound is easily elicited from Boruto in doing so, him not having expected another one so soon and without warning. Sarada feels a tingle ripple through her bare body as she hears the sound again, enjoying the free movements of his body as she hears the sound again, soaking in the free movements of his voice.

Just for the fun of it, the girl raises her hand off of his bottom again. Boruto's breath catches in his throat as he hurriedly blurts out; "Wait!"

Sarada hesitates for a second, before a grin breaks out on her face. "Too late~" She swiftly brings her hand down, drawing a similar reaction as the past ones.

He can feel his butt starting to sting just a bit, but the girl soon brings her hand down to her smooth ass, as though she is comforting him. Sarada plays with the boy's butt in her hands for a bit longer, savoring the sense of helplessness from the blonde.

She enjoys the slight plump firmness of his behind, and especially his shy reactions to her hands. To her disappointment though, she eventually feels both her's and Boruto's impatience.

Her own impatience is largely from her body's pull to his, but regardless she decides to press onwards. He nearly sighs as Sarada releases his butt from her grip, but is cut short by her next request, or rather, command.

"Okay now, sit on the bed." She says, a hand pushing lightly on his upper back.

"W-what?" Boruto glances behind him at Sarada, receiving a shy glare.

"It's not hard." She manages to squeak out with a mostly straight face, not used to having so much control over a bound Boruto. He can feel her pressing a bit harder on his back, her hand gaining a firmer grip. "Just do it."

"Okay." He surrenders as he turns around to face Sarada, which feels strange with his arms being restrained behind him. Eyeing her, he steps back and sits down on the bed.

Boruto notices the intense, loving smile on her face as she again slips her legs around her thighs and mounts his lap, just out of range of his hardened rod. Her crotch sits over the crevice between his thighs, his hands moving to balance herself with his shoulders.

"On your back." The girl commands, sitting up with her knees on the bed. He quickly complies, however unsure how to lay down softly with his hands bound.

Evidently, Boruto can feel the well tied rope rubbing against his skin as Sarada urges him backwards, softening his descent a bit by pulling his shoulders. He still manages to land on his back with a bit of impact, his head bouncing once on the mattress before coming to rest on the bed, not too near the wall.

Once on his back, Sarada's hand rolls over for her palm to rest on the front of his shoulders, temporarily leaning her weight on it and effectively pinning him. Boruto can feel his arms comfortable in the dip of his back, his stomach having to stick up only slightly to make room for them.

That is, until Sarada pushes herself up on his shoulders and hoists her legs and waist over his half erected cock, sitting down on the inside of his thigh. His rod sticks up against her ass cheeks, as she leans on him and presses her breasts into his chest.

Sarada can feel her urges growing again, but she restrains herself. She had already let loose earlier, unable to hold back, but as of right now, she needs some answers.

She lowers her face to Boruto, her hands sliding down so that her palms rest on his chest and her fingers press into the insides of his shoulders. The girl grinds against his body, her legs parallel with him on either side of his body.

"So you did do it with class rep, right?" She angles her mouth up to his ear and asks quietly.

Boruto looks away, sighing. "Yeah..."

Sarada nods. "ChoCho told me. She heard you guys."

He can't bear to make eye contact, and she can feel his hard on deflating.

"She said Sumire kind of blackmailed you?"

Boruto takes a breath, his hesitancy "...kind of...not really. She wasn't being forceful, but she could have."

She doesn't say anything, though she doesn't look particularly angry.

"I did it with her." Boruto mumbles, his eyes dropping. "And I didn't really fight back."

Sarada takes a moment to build up the courage for her question/proposal. "So you like both me and Sumire?"

He pauses, unsure where this is leading, and if it's a trap. "Y-yeah?" He says with some uncertainty after a moment.

Sarada smiles, an unexpected expression that takes him aback. "What?" He asks when she doesn't say anything.

She presses herself into Boruto's chest and waist, releasing a sigh of both teasing pleasure and relief.

"You know...I'm okay with all three of us...you know."

Boruto can hear the smile on Sarada's face as she tucks her head into his neck, and he takes a moment to register what she's said. "Wait what do you mean by-"

"We can talk about the specifics later."

And with that she resumes, squirming her chest into his body, hard nipples purposefully pressing into him. Her hand reaches back, fumbling for his cock before wrapping around the upper shaft.

"Still, two people in one night?" Sarada says teasingly, giving Boruto's shaft a stroke. He stifles a groan, unable to respond. His hard on quickly reinflates in her hand, and he strokes him until he is back to a decent size.

She quickly releases him, turning back to face him. She seems playful enough in the moment, but the blonde swallows nervously, from relief and surprise.

She drags a few fingers down his abdomen, making him flinch and shudder. "I guess I better tell Sumire to back off;" She quips, a lusty look in her eye. "Because you're mines~"

Boruto stays silent, unsure what to say as the one being dominated. She quickly glides her hand back up his chest and up to his shoulder, enjoying watching the boy suppress from flinching away.

Her fingers then float down the length of his arm, pausing just above his elbow. His arms are stuck against his torso, his wrists still bound behind and underneath him. Sarada casts a glance up at him, finding him watching curiously, before breaking eye contact and turning back to his arm.

Sarada leans in to it, her teeth come around his upper arm, tongue flashing out beigely as it nears his skin. Her jaws close lightly around his arm, his breath touching before her teeth do.

Just the sensation is enough to make him shiver, but Boruto shudders involuntarily as her teeth come to drag lightly against his arm. Sarada soon recognizes the sensation of his cock fully up to size once again, the blonde fully turned on from her unique teasing.

The rod presses upwards, into the space between her cheeks. She continues to tease him lightly when she notices the reaction, dragging her teeth carefully across tender skin.

Boruto can feel moisture building her skin, her warm breath and wet teeth spreading saliva over his arm. His arms strain hopelessly against his strong bonds, rubbing the ropes against his wrists and forearms. He can't help it; the sensation being a cross between a tickle, tease and bite.

She even mumbles into his arm, slight vibrations traveling up his arm through her teeth. Sarada's left arm comes up, holding her quivering and struggling arm still so that she can play with the action longer.

Sarada soon feels saliva building on his arm, uncomfortable on her mouth and for Boruto's as well. She releases his arm, lifting her mouth off of his arm. She notices Boruto watching her, his breath heavy.

Her next move is to glide her tongue up his arm, which is stuck against his body, to his chest. She grins at him, scooting up forward on the boy. She does so to angle her head and take a nibble at the side of his neck, to which she does just below the crevice of his neck and the bottom of his jaw.

From here she can smell the sex sweat caking his arms and chest, the masculine scent drawing her in. It makes him seem more attracted, pushing her to nibble more fiercely to take her claim on him.

Boruto wriggles, a long groan escaping from his throat. His teeth alone make him want to squirm away, and he has to resist leaning into and nudging away Sarada, lest she take a chunk out of his neck with her teeth.

This time, however, her lips come down to his neck around the area her teeth are scraping against. Boruto barely has any time to do anything before her lips cup into his skin and the girl sucks in - hard.

"Oww!" He complains, falling silent whilst gaping and glancing down at her raven haired head. The suction effect is powerful, pulling Sarada's teeth to his skin. Despite his complaints, Boruto stays mostly still, allowing her to keep her hold on his neck for a few moments.

When she does finally release him, it comes off with a low pop of the suction being released. Sarada sits up just a bit to slip a loose bunch of hair over his ear, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Boruto lies there, glancing up at her with a look of accepting her control painted over his face. "That's going to leave a mark, isn't it?" He says, wry but playful.

Sarada cocks her head and grins, leaning back down. "Does it hurt?"

When Boruto opens his mouth to respond, she leans in and plants a kiss on the spot she has suctioned. "Sorry." She mumbles.

"Don't worry," She says up to his ear a second later. She sits back, receiving a grinning glance from the boy. "You wear collars anyways - in fact, I'm sure you can get away with two."

Sarada quickly returns to lying down on his chest, noticing that her nipples are poking at him. This teasing and forcing him to make noises is turning her on madly, and she can feel her waist moistening.

She grinds her hips down into his chest, her pussy secreting fluids onto his abdomen where the front of her waist presses into his lower stomach.

"I really don't need two-" Boruto tries to object, but the girl is already there, at the opposite side of his neck, thankfully.

This time Sarada leads with a kiss, glancing up at Boruto as he squirms. She aims the hickey to be lower than the previous one, on the tender area above the right side of his collar.

Sarada opens his mouth, her jaw moving down so her lower lip can brush her collar whilst her upper is planted above the designated spot. Her teeth brush both spots, forcing Boruto to draw in the air. He can feel his legs urging him to move, kick and squirm away, especially as the girl drags her lower jaw, along with the light touch of her teeth, towards her upper lip.

Sarada's teeth meet, lightly pinching skin between the two lines. Her lower lips soon come down around his skin, her tongue darting down for just a second to take a lick.

Then, Boruto strains her hands behind his back as Sarada's tongue withdraws and her lips complete their suction. She sucks in, drawing her teeth together in a similar fashion to last time, and the blonde grants in the pain, comfort and sensation.

He resists the arching of his back and the kicking of his legs as Sarada continues to suck on his skin, mumbling as her right hand glides up his torso to the back of his shoulder, her left moving over to the side of his chest.

She finishes the hickey off with her lips drawing back, her teeth separating as the suction is broken. Boruto grunts as she lifts her head, glancing up at him. He looks back softly, eyes narrowed, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Can you free my arms?"

"I've barely done anything." Sarada pouts playfully at him, hooking her right hand around his shoulder and squirming up on him She angles her head upwards, nipping at the right side of his jaw.

Boruto stifles a groan, leaning his head back and away. The girl gives chase, climbing up higher and grabbing his face with her left hand. She pulls his head towards her, moving her hand to instead cup his cheek. They make eye contact, and she says in a low voice, "I'll untie you in a bit."

In fact Sarada still has a couple things she wants to try before she releases the boy from her dominance. Holding Boruto's eyes with her own, she releases his face and leans forward.

Both of her own hands move to their respective sides of his upper head, sitting a bit above his ears on both sides. Her elbows lock, keeping her perching above him. Her chest dangles above his face as she places more weight on her hands and leans forward, shifting her crotch against his abdomen.

The boy chokes back a groan purely of stimulation and eroticness, feeling her fluids paint a wider spot on his lower stomach. Sarada grinds her hips into him, teasing herself with the dull but lubricious sensation, while teasing Boruto with the view and moisture all the same.

She finds that when her hips rock back her clit gains a change to grind against his skin, forcing her into quiet, open mouth gasps or moans.

She can feel his muscles tensing beneath her, his fairly stiff abs almost fighting back. In truth, he can feel his restrained arms being pressed into the bed with slight discomforts, but he mentions nothing, not watching her to stop.

The girl then begins to slow down against him, pacing herself down to an achingly slow speed. Sarada can feel a climax building inside her, and that's not what she wants just yet.

Instead, she lifts her waist off of him and dismounts from his stomach, bringing her right leg over his body to her left. Her body moans in complaint, but her attention is focused on the groan of longing elicited from Boruto.

Sarada sends a grin at him and chuckles, and he replies with a soft look and a smile, all the while making sure to clamp his lips shut to prevent any further sounds.

"Lie down properly." She demands, kneeling down beside him. Boruto pulls his legs, which have been off the bed since they started, up onto the bed.

With his legs still unrestrained, he pushes himself more into the middle of the bed, maneuvering himself to be parallel with the bed. The bed's blankets get shoved down and to the wall side as he does, noticing Sarada's lustful gaze as she watches.

Once the blonde is lying down properly, Sarada swings her waist back over his midsection, sitting on her knees over him. Boruto swallows nervously as she leans forward, planting her hands on either side of his head and towering over him.

He glances up at Sarada, briefly making eye contact with the red faced girl and taking note of her messed up hair and loud, panting breaths. She looks a bit sweaty and the smell of sex emetates off of her, arousing him with her shy but slightly spent appearance.

Soon, Boruto's eyes pull him away from her face, instead trailing down her exposed body. The view from Boruto's position is extremely showy, and to both of the adolescents, extremely erotic as well.

The sight brings a slight red to his face as Boruto first notices her breasts, hardened nipples dangling while her medium bust clings to her chest without drooping. Sarada squirms at the feeling of her position, exposing herself to the blonde when she is supposed to be in control. She isn't used to being dominant just yet.

Her shy demeanor only encourages his eyes to continue down her figure, following the curve of his abdomen down to the dip of her waist. At this angle, Boruto can see the bump at the top of her waist, flowing down into her crotch where he can see only a hint of the front.

On either side are her slender legs, thighs tensed and pressing into the sides of his chest and his arms. "Boruto~" Sarada whines, tightening her shoulders from the urge to cover herself.

That only makes Boruto grin at her discomfort, to which she pouts at. "You can't do that; it's my turn to be in charge." She complains half heartedly, the other half brimming with uncaring lust.

In her four legged stance the girl crawls forward up his body, only having to move a bit before her stomach is positioned over his face. With a quick glance down, Sarada arches her back and pushes herself back on her legs, sitting back more on her haunches.

Before Boruto can quip back at her new half standing half sitting position, Sarada moves her knees up to and past the sides of his head, her feet pointed past his shoulders. She keeps herself hoisted above him, even as her legs move outwards and her lower thighs carass the sides of his head.

Sarada purposefully keeps herself just out of the boy's reach, her crotch inches above his nose. She arched her back slightly, angling her butt more upwards to better angle her pussy into his face.

Boruto feels his blood rising and begins to pant loudly, his breath sending repetitive cold gusts of air into her pussy. He is so hard down below, in fact he had been since Sarada had briefly sucked him off and just barely hadn't allowed him to finish.

And paired with Sarada's pussy now sitting in front of his face in addition to her sensual position, is turning him on immensely. Boruto can still see the fluids glistening on her lips hovering above his face, reminding him of the warm, slimy puddle left on his abdomen from her grinding.

Even the smell of her fluids and her pussy combined, a scent he hadn't gotten to investigate the last time they were presented to him, eggs him on with the fact that Sarada is now in control instead of him.

Her dominance is quickly renewed, however, when she brings her hands down, her left hand cupping Boruto's cheek and her right running over his ear and sending her parted fingers through his blonde hair.

This draws his attention back to Sarada and they lock eyes.

"You look so hot when you're in charge." Boruto blurts out with a stupid smile.

"Shut up, Idiot." Sarada feels her face growing a hint of red, and remedies her embarrassment by bringing the thumb of her left hand around to his other cheek, squishing and pinching his face.

"Are you ready?"

Boruto nods, feeling her left hand pull away from his cheek and her legs spreading out, steadying Sarada's stance. The hand pulls up to her upper thigh, before quickly bringing her palm up to her waist and her fingers to the bump of bone on her waist.

The boy senses his erection hardening with an ache as Sarada curls in her thumb over her ring and small finger, making a 'two' with her hand. She brings her hand forward and over the pubic lump of her waist, angling her remaining fingers inwards and planting her index and middle finger on either sides of the crevice of her pussy's lips.

The smell wafers out of her core as she uses her fingers to pull apart her lower lips, shifting herself to bring her waist forward more. She leans backwards, using her other hand to stabilize herself.

She cradles the side of his head with her thighs, slightly rocking her hips. Sarada begins to lower her hips, aiming to land on the blonde's mouth.

Boruto opens his mouth, drinking in her scent as she closes in. He sticks out his tongue, and when she lowers far enough he lifts his head and lashes out at her open pussy with the wet muscle.

In an instant, she releases a loud gasp, her legs collapsing almost immediately. Her body's senses are pumped up to the max with her desire to be touched, and the surprise attack from the body lurches her forward.

Sarada makes a desperate grab and latches onto the headboard of the bed, her legs giving out and putting all her weight on Boruto's face. Still, he doesn't let up, his tongue digging further into her crotch.

With a loud moan the raven haired girl moves her hand from her waist to his head, quickly fisting his blonde hair and pulling him towards her waist. Boruto's strong tongue tunnels around inside her pussy lips, quickly locating her entrance whole.

Sarada leans further onto the headboard, her legs useless, shivering from the delightful sensation of his warm tongue sliding around her wet insides.

Boruto's tongue peeks inside her entrance, before withdrawing and rasping around her inner lips. He can feel Sarada's stomach brushing against his head, her legs tightening around the sides of his head.

The girl begins to rock her hips, her body craving more pleasure. Boruto's tongue moves faster and harder against her moving hips, and she arches her back and presses more of her weight onto the headboard, repeatedly moaning as his tongue moves back to her entrance hole.

Something swelling at the top of her pussy presses into Boruto's nose, and he glances down. Her swaying hips deliberately presses the nub into his face, grinding it against his nose, and Boruto recognizes it as her clit.

"Do it harder!" Sarada gasps as his tongue slips inside the bottom hole of her pussy, mumbling lowly as the muscle enters her and forces her to buck her hips. Scents and favors fill Boruto's senses, and he groans into her waist as he pierces her.

"F-fuck…" She moans, releasing Boruto's hair and moving both her hands to the headboard of the bed. Sarada grips the headboard, leaning and resting her head on it as her hips continue to move.

It feels so erotic, how his face digs into her crotch and between her thighs as the sensations of his face and tongue flow in through her body and making her shiver with pleasure.

His tongue teasingly pushes in and out of her vaginal hole, making her groan in a high voice. Sarada crosses her arms on the headboard and lazily rests her head, repeatedly moving her hips against his face and soaking in the gratification from all her senses.

Boruto's tongue now thrusts back and forth inside of her pussy, her inside muscles squeezing and pulling with heavily lubricated walls.

Sarada can feel a clenching feeling building in her stomach, her crotch tensing tightly around his tongue. Her toes curl and her lower legs tense, her hands desperately gripping the headboard.

"Boruto~ I'm gonna…" She trails off as Boruto picks up the hint, increasing his tongue movement as he reaches further up inside her.

"W-wait…" Sarada suddenly squeaks instead, her voice weak and quiet in the midst of her ecstasy. Confused, Boruto withdraws his tongue, making her shiver and groan as she tries to lift herself off of his face.

She grapples the headboard desperately, pulling herself up and off of him, her legs weak and beginning to sore. The two of them pause, breathing heavily, Sarada already in a sweat.

The girl glances down at Boruto, before her eyes drift over to his bound body where his cock stands tall in arousal. An idea of something she had always wanted to try pops into her head and she grins at the unaware blonde.

"Stay still." Sarada commands, releasing the headboard and reversing her stance. Boruto follows her lustful gaze to his crotch as she perches above his head, and swallows nervously.

She shuffles over top him, leaning down and wrapping her hand around his large erection. Boruto groans below her and she soaks in the sound, giving his rod a stroke from top to bottom and up again.

Sarada's legs wrap around his head as she leans forward, putting her weight on her elbows and printing her face right up to him. She lays down on him, feeling his warmth against her abdomen, her hips lowering over his mouth once again.

Boruto watches her hips descend quickly to resume what they had paused from before, her legs locking around his head and keeping him still. He feels one of Sarada's hands slip underneath him and grope his butt as he would her, squeezing strongly but not painfully so.

Her wet lips come down over the top of Boruto's cock and he suppresses a moan, just before her lower lips press down into his. The blonde angles his head upwards, tongue easily slipping into her lubricated entrance and listening to her moan.

"Yes~" It isn't long before Sarada retaliates, her lips parting and slipping down over his head as her warm mouth comes over him, tongue lashing down against her tip. His thighs close in around her head as she leans down into his cock, feeling it fill her mouth with scents and flavors.

Boruto resists pressing his inner legs against her head as her hair tickles him, groaning as his cock slips deep into her mouth. Her hand at the base slips around to the inside of her thigh, purposefully brushing his sack.

*Is this what my butt feels like?* Sarada wonders lucidly, steadily allowing her weight to press her hips down onto the blonde's face while she keeps him occupied. Her hand continues to mold into his cheek, doing so almost automatically.

She shivers as Boruto leans into her, his tongue diving deep inside her. With her breasts pressing into his stomach, her own stomach on his torso and both of them pleasuring each other, it feels just like she imagined.

And just when Sarada begins to feel the familiar building of warmth and tenseness in her lower body, the boy's tongue pulls out of her lower lips. She releases his cock and glances back over her shoulder, watching as Boruto reaches up further and, with his tongue, trails from the base of her pussy to her butt.

Her eyes widen and she gasps as the wet muscle circles her dirty back entrance, and Boruto feels both of her lower holes tense. Still, his tongue is lubricated enough to slip into her back hole, the warmth making Sarada moan from the sensation alone.

"Boruto~" She whines, complaining to no avail. Her body betrays her, however, her hands planting down on the bed and her back arching to allow him better access. "What are you…?"

The pleasure begins to build as he slips through the outer area, following the whole upwards. Boruto is surprised by the lack of taste, the area mostly feeling like skin, not unlike the inside of her mouth.

He wiggles his tongue deeper, fighting against her clenched muscles. Sarada gasps aloud at every bit he gains inside her, no longer trying fruitlessly to pleasure him at the same time.

Her butt grinds back and down into Boruto, her crotch pressing fully into his face as she sits back on him, thankfully not putting on her entire weight.

Soon, Boruto feels his tongue break through the layer of tensed muscles, and Sarada moans aloud. His tongue spreads her rear entrance wider as he reaches as far as he can into her, his tongue trailing along the roof of her butt.

"Mhmm~" Sarada breaths, trying to lessen her volume. She squirms on his face, her thighs pressing into his collar as she presses more of her weight onto him. "Don't stop~!"

Sarada finds her heavy breaths and moans cannot be stopped, flowing out even as she brings a hand to cup her mouth. His tongue runs back and forth along the roof of her butt as Boruto begins to thrusts back and forth,

Her pussy is soaking wet up above his neck, the smell flooding his senses as he moves against her tense muscles, extracting louder and louder noises from the girl above him.

"C...cumming…"

Then suddenly, Sarada gasps, and a rush of fluid sprays down onto his collar. She shakes, the feeling increased by the past two orgasms that had been halted in their tracks.

Boruto feels her fluids coat his neck and collar as he withdraws his tongue from her behind. Her orgasm is short, making a mess of him as she hovers above him.

When it's over, Sarada rests herself on his chest, her head suddenly feeling heavy. She rests her head on his leg, chest pumping.

"That was pretty hot." Sarada says breathlessly, looking over her shoulder. Her face turns red as he laughs at her choice of words.

"It'd be hotter if my hands were free." Boruto says grinning, and she decides he's at least half not joking.

"Okay, fine." Sarada gives in with a joking eye roll, dismounting from on top of him and turning to face him.

The blonde sits up and she shuffles around to his back, taking a second to undo the tight bonds.

The material comes off into her hands and Boruto breathes, as though it had been cutting off his breath as well. "Thanks."

He brings his hands around from his back, rubbing his wrists, which have been rubbed a bit roughly. Sarada drops the rope to the floor beside the bed, glancing at Boruto and still noticing his still hard cock.

"Not tired?" She asks, and the blonde leans in, a hand cupping the side of her waist.

Boruto looks like he's going for a kiss, but she regretfully stops him with a hand to his face. He raises an eyebrow and she smiles.

"Sorry, but can you rinse your mouth?" Realization dawns on his face and he leans back, slipping his feet to the ground.

"And can you wash off the…" Sarada gestures to her neck and Boruto nods with a smile. "You think I'd leave this?"

"Maybe if I asked you to." They share a grin and he cracks open the door, peeking into the hall. He can hear his mom and sister in the kitchen making dinner, and waits a moment before opening the door wider and slipping out to the washroom, clicking the door shut.

Sarada stands up from the bed once he shuts the door behind him, looking around. Their clothes are scattered everywhere and she leans down, gathering them up and putting them roughly in a pile.

She can feel dried cum, both his and Boruto's, on herself, and glances over to see more than one of those spots on the bed, blankets shoved aside.

"That might stain." Sarada says aloud, a slight bit worried that Boruto will not be able to clean it well enough as to hide it from his parents.

Knowing cold water will get it out, she peeks out into the hall, intent on cleaning up the mess of dried fluids they had left.

*I can't go out without clothes.* She figures, wondering what would happen if Boruto was found bare as he is.

Sarada digs through the clothes she had gathered, picking out her outer layer and draping it around herself. She zips it up, before glancing down and blushing at how little the flaps at the front and back covered when she's not wearing shorts.

Unfortunately, it's her only piece of clothing that covers her whole body, scandalously or no.

*Only Boruto will see me." She figures, still blushing at the idea as she moves to the door and slips into the hallway.

Sarada finds the linen closet just down the hall, and turns the handle quietly, getting a small towel and shutting the door again.

Sarada knocks on the bathroom door, needing to wet the towel in order to do anything, and Boruto answers. "Yes?"

"It's Sarada." She replies, and he unlocks the door with a click.

Boruto is leaning over the sink, using a wet cloth similar to her's to clean off her fluids from his chest. She takes in the sight, his flaccid cock still seeming large as he angles himself as to not touch it to the counter.

"I just thought we might leave a stain on the bed." Sarada explains, putting the cloth in the sink and turning the water to cold. "You know, cold water gets it off easier."

"How'd you figure that one out." Boruto jokes, wetting the cloth with cold water before continuing. Sarada punches him lightly in the side, the two sharing a grin.

The blonde pauses and leans in to her and she obliges, assuming he's already rinsed his mouth. Their lips meet open-mouthed, as Sarada slips a hand around the back of his neck.

Their tongues touch, lips crossing lips as she pulls him in briefly. They break apart gently, but quickly.

Boruto smiles like an idiot at her before leaning over the sink and resuming, his face falling too quickly. Sarada senses something is wrong, and catches his eye, waiting for him to speak.

Boruto takes a moment to finish wiping himself down, before wringing the cloth in his hands and sighing. "I know I haven't properly apologized yet." Their eyes lock. "I'm sorry Sarada. "

Sarada looks uncertain, already having sort of forgiven Boruto inside of her head. She nods. "I know. I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier."

"Your apology wasn't bad." He grins nervously and Sarada turns red.

"Thanks," Sarada brings her hands up to his shoulders, moving to the back of his neck and locking her fingers, drawing herself inwards. "You do like Sumire though, right?"

He pauses, remembering the question she had sprang on him earlier. "I do, just as much as I love you."

Sarada smiles. "So you're okay with being with both me and Sumire?"

"I hadn't thought about that before, but yeah. It sounds pretty kinky." He watches Sarada turn a bit red for a moment at the word 'kinky'.

She glares back at him, and he laughs, guessing Sarada's already done some thinking about the topic of them in a threesome.

"Sumire has to be okay with it though."

"Yeah, obviously."

Sarada nods, finding the answer fair. She traces the hickey she had made above his collar with her thumb.

Boruto sets the cloth on the bathroom counter as she leans into him, one of his arms wrapping around her side. "Someone has to talk to Sumire."

"We can sort that out later." Sarada breathes, her hands sliding up his neck and pulling his head down into hers.

Their lips meet softly without tongues, enjoying the feeling of their lips against the other's and when she pulls back Boruto is already growing hard.

"I just realized how cute you look in that." He says, nodding to her sole piece of clothing. Sarada looks down with a gasp as his erection grows up between her legs, slipping through her thighs and pushing up the flaps of her top at both ends.

She brings a hand back to her butt, finding Boruto's tip sticking out from her cheeks from underneath the back flap. Her fingers grasp the tip, rubbing it lightly to coax a sound from him.

The shaft presses against Sarada's naked crotch, forcing a groan from her lips as pushes into her. She silently begins to move herself against him, catching his eye and grinning.

"We should go back to your room." She says breathlessly, shifting her hips and trying to slip off of him. "Before you try and put it in."

Boruto, however, has other plans, reeling her in with his hand at her side, his other hand moving to shut the door. Sarada's head whips around to see it shut lightly, blocking her escape, and when she turns back to Boruto he presses forward into her.

He pushes her back into the closed bathroom door, this time grinding his hips into her. He can feel the moistness of her crotch as she takes hold of the situation, his forcefulness arousing her.

"S-stop...we can't do it here…" She moans as Boruto's hand comes down from her side to the front of the crotch, finding her swelling nub and rubbing it with his middle finger.

Sarada presses her back against the door, leaning her head back and bringing her free hand protectively to his chest when he leans in and digs his face into the crook of her neck.

"Don't you like kinky stuff?" Boruto whispers, his soft breath against her sensitive skin.

A simple kiss planted on the tender skin between her neck and shoulder makes her shudder, Sarada biting her lip as Boruto allows his tongue to lash out on her smooth skin.

Boruto's fully erected cock shifts against her as he continues to rock his hips, making her increasingly tense. She moans quietly, trying to hold the sound in as his hand continues to stimulate her clit, only adding to all the pleasurable teasing he subjects her to.

"Quit...teasing~..." Sarada sighs, trying to pull away from his mouth as he gently drags his lips against the nape of her neck. Her hand over his shoulder moves to his hair, taking a fistfull and trying to gently coax him off.

He ignores her, if anything slowing down the rocking of his hips. Boruto feels her rocking her hips back against his, desperately trying to make friction against his member.

Boruto eventually pulls his face out of her neck, hearing a soft sigh. He watches her eyes slowly peel open, face full of red as she breathes heavily.

He grins, though Sarada has no reply, her body unused to standing up while taking in pleasure. She leans forward into him as her legs start to complain, a hand moving from his chest to hugging his back, pulling herself against him.

Having other ideas, Boruto brings his hand at her clit around to her butt, slipping under the back flap as he leans down a bit to rest Sarada against him. His other arm comes around her bottom, using his forearm under her butt to support her weight.

Sarada gasps as Boruto lifts her by the two arms around her behind, her hands rushing to hug his back as her feet leave the ground. She wraps her legs up around his waist, locking her ankles.

It feels strange to be lifted up, her chest pressing against Boruto's as she pulls herself tight against him. "Don't drop me!" She warns without thinking, tucking her head into his shoulder.

Boruto hugs her tight with some effort, pressing her back against the door to lessen her weight. Pinning her against the door, he rocks his hips, Sarada moaning loudly in surprise.

Just then, they hear a loud shout. "Watch the oven, I'm going upstairs for a moment." followed by the sound of their creaky house stairs as someone ascends the stairs.

Sarada makes a small noise, hissing hurriedly as his mom starts to climb the stairs. "Put me down!"

Boruto hushes her, giving her the idea he has something in mind. Supporting her with his forearm, he quickly brings his hand to his member and pulls his hips back, angling it upwards and feeling it brush against her wet, sensitive outer lips.

Sarada tenses immediately, whispering desperately. "No...don't…" Boruto shifts his hand back to her butt, slowly moving his hip back up, his cock beginning to press up into her.

She bites her lip strongly to hold in her voice as Hinata reaches the top of the stairs, probably noticing the door and lights they had left open in Boruto's room.

Pulling her head back to rest it against the door, Sarada shakes her head at Boruto, eyes begging and face red. He smirks back at her, feeling the tip of his member being fully enveloped by her and beginning to pry apart her inner lips.

Her mouth pries itself open, the silent moan made evident by the face she makes, pressing her head against the door and turning away from him.

Boruto rolls his hips slowly, continuing to slowly push himself up into the squirming girl. The fact that his mom is right outside the door only makes it feel more erotic, though he does make an effort to not make any sounds against the door.

When Sarada feels his member reaching the height of its length a soft sound starts to break through, her face one of horror as a low moan starts in her throat. Boruto darts forward quickly, trapping her voice in his mouth before it can be heard by his mother.

Sarada's expression melts as he presses into her passionately, her heart skipping a beat as the hilt of his member bumps lightly against her hips. A hand darts to the back of his head, pulling him deeper into what sprouts into an intimate open mouth kiss.

Her other hand wanders his back, pulling her clothed chest against his as his tongue makes it's way between her lips, meeting with hers in a passionate entanglement.

When she hears Hinata step by and past the door Sarada twists her head slightly, letting out a faint, audible sigh of relief. Boruto withdraws his mouth slowly, the two quieting as his mom retrieves whatever it was she needs and returns to the kitchen downstairs.

Once she's finally gone Sarada moans loudly without restraint, feeling as though the sound has been trapped inside her chest, waiting to be released.

"God, Boruto..." She breathes heavily, leaning her head forward and resting her forehead against his.

They take a moment to rest, Boruto's member sheathed inside of her though his arms are beginning to tire.

He ruins the moment when his arms can't hold her up any longer. "Hold on, this isn't working."

"You mean I'm heavy." Sarada pouts playfully, groaning quietly as he lifts her up off of his cock and slides it out of her, slick with fluids and hard with arousal.

Her feet unhook from his waist, landing on the floor unsteadily, legs feeling weak compared to their lying down encounters like normal. Her hands come up to Boruto's shoulders, using him as a support as her legs threaten to collapse.

He holds her up, resting his arms for a moment, a strange sense of dominance sitting in his stomach as Sarada glances up at him with a face full of red. "That was close." She says accusingly.

Boruto quietly slips a hand behind her back, his other hand coming up to her hip, making her gasp and shy away. "It seems like you enjoyed it though." She brings her legs together, looking at him with embarrassment.

He smirks at Sarada's timid reaction, maneuvering the other under her the crook of her legs instead. He tucks her head into his shoulder and leans her against him, lifting her up into a princess carry without any further warning.

Sarada hurriedly wraps her arms around his neck, feet dangling off of his forearm that holds her up under her knee. She makes a small sound, easing into his chest as he lifts her to chest height.

"Open the door." Boruto says, realizing it's still closed as he moves to leave the bathroom. Sarada holds him right as she twists the door, the carrying position feeling precarious with him being in complete control.

He steps back as the door swings open, Sarada quickly snatching the cold cloth on the bathroom counter. They slip into the hallway, peeking at the stairwell before moving back to his room.

Already her crotch had wettened again from Boruto's show of lust in the washroom, at least part of that being because of her scandalous outfit. She glances at the sides of the top, finding her thighs revealed to an alarming extent, had anyone but Boruto seen her.

The raven haired girl realizes she finds some delight in exposing her body for the boy, not at all hating the arousal it had drawn from him.

When they reach his room Boruto nudges the door open with his foot and shuts the door behind them.

He carries her over to the bed, tilting her feet down to the ground and letting her stand with a surprising amount of gentleness. She steadies herself on her legs, holding his shoulder for support.

Her legs feel a bit sore, mainly from the scene in the washroom, and she presses a hand into her thigh. Boruto moves up behind her as she does, though she pays little attention until he flips up the back flap of her top.

"Hey!" Sarada yelps shyly, freezing when she sees the dark look of lust in his eyes.

She hesitates and he cups her butt, making her tense. The wet cleaning cloth slips out of her hands as he leans on the bed and pressed himself into her back, forcing her down over the bed.

Her elbows come down to the bed as his chest presses into her, giving her no leverage to fight back, even if she wants to, as he forces her down to bend over the bed.

Boruto massages her cheek, growing hard from her teasing outfit. He grabs her forearm with his other hand, pulling it behind her back and forcing her upper body into the bed.

The girl lets out a cry of surprise, turning her head to the side to watch Boruto shift his hips and angle his cock between her thighs.

Sarada groans at the release of her cheek, his hand moving to her hip as he bucks his hips into her behind.

His chest presses into her, bringing his mouth to her ear, both of them breathing heavily.

"You just can't walk around looking like that." Sarada nods submissively, groaning as he brings his lips to her outer ear.

Boruto intentionally grinds himself up into her already soaked outer lips as his lips run gently along her earlobe, playing with the squishy part between his lips, and she grips the bed with her free hand.

Her back arches and her feet spread apart on the ground, angling her waist up to allow him better access. She wants him to enter her, the fact made evident by her lack of resistance.

Boruto notices and releases her arm, lips detaching from her ear as he stands and moves his hands to her waist.

He steadies Sarada's hips as he pulls back, grabbing his shaft and positioning his tip against her outer entrance.

She moans at the texture of his tip pushing into her tight lips, unable to make herself loosen to his forceful surprise.

Her hands free, Sarada pulls her arm back to the bed and attempts to prop herself onto her elbows just as Boruto slips his cock head through her outer lips.

A moan wracks her body, making her shiver and stealing the strength from her arms. She can feel the warmth of his tip inside her, his cock never failing to make her insides feel hot.

Her face is pressed down into the bed, arms lying uselessly on either side of her. It takes all of her energy to keep her legs locked and her waist aimed up at the boy taking her from behind.

Boruto moves his hands back to her hips, leaning weight into his hips to push his cock in through to her inner entrance.

Sarada emits a slow, low groan into the bed, peeking back to see the blonde towering over her, focused on her butt.

"Oh Boruto~" The words slip out as his tip locates her inner lips, her body bracing for impact.

Similar to all the other times, nothing can prepare her for the lewd, heart pumping sensation of him entering her inner area.

Sarada almost wishes she was facing him so that she could pull him in close so she could mess with his hair in their intimacy, but the feeling of dominance they traded between them is too arousing for her to deny.

The tip presses against the walls of her core, his shaft heating up against all of the in between.

Boruto pulls Sarada into him as he dives deeper, sheathing him inside her inner lips with a light thrust that makes her gape and gasp for air. Her insides coil around his cock immediately, just the contact of his shaft inside her making her toes curl against the floor.

He tucks his head into her shoulder as her back arches and she nearly headbutts him, leaning into her neck and snuggling into her. A nip to Sarada's neck makes her shudder, his breath tickling her as he eases his hips into her ass until he can go no further.

"You're...so deep inside~" She huffs, glancing at Boruto as he cuddles against her, his chest pressing into her and sharing their warmth. Sarada shifts her hips, feeling his cock inside her, throbbing with humidity that her and the blonde now share with their entire bodies.

And then he's pulling his cock back, creating the pleasureful friction that she craves. Sarada releases a quiet groan that turns into a throaty moan that forces her eyes closed as Boruto shifts his weight back into a slow thrust.

Already he can feel her fluids lubricating her inner walls as his cock pushes open Sarada and hits her deep inside again, forcing more noises from the kunoichi. He goes slowly, teasing her with long thrusts of his spear.

Sarada rests her head on bed as her neck begins to tire, turning to the side and watching the blonde above her. He draws out of her and pushes back in, a steady pace that makes her clench the blanket with her hands above her head.

"F...faster…" She moans, focusing on the feeling of his dick as he obeys her request and quickens his pace. The blonde grins, knowing his teasing had worked.

It feels good, like a bonding experience, to know what makes the raven haired girl feel good, especially so with him in control.

The familiar sound of his hips slapping against her butt becomes audible as he gradually speeds up. Her slick fluids make it easy to thrust against her tense muscles, her whole body subconsciously tense.

The sounds of heavy breaths and their hips hitting fill the humid room, only deviating with Sarada's occasional moan. When their breaths grow heavier and her moans more consistent, Boruto picks up speed, thrusting harder.

"I'm…" Sarada says finally, squeezing it out with a moan. The message is unspoken but Boruto gets the meaning, it being obvious as her lower muscles coil with a desperate tightness around his cock.

"Already?" He huffs jokingly into her ear, and she tilts her head to give the blonde a glare, which is cut off by a deep thrust of his waist that forces her eyes up into her head.

Something throbs in her lower waist, making her shoulders tighten and her feet tense. A feeling of warmth builds in her waist, washing through her body into her hips.

Sarada moans out loud, quickly bringing a hand over her mouth and releasing her full volume into the muffling bed sheets. Her mind blanks for a second, her orgasm overflowing.

Boruto grunts at the sudden tightness, surprised as the girl presses herself off of the bed and into his hips, burning him completely as fluid washes through her core.

He feels his midsection jerk and he leans inwards, emptying his seed into Sarada as she releases her's, their combined groans filling the air. They stay poised in their tense position, both of them emptying until bodies are satisfied.

When they both finish it feels as though their energy had left them, their exhaustion coming all at once.

Sarada slumps onto the bed, completely relaxed. She releases her mouth to suck in breaths, legs half hanging off of the side of the bed.

Boruto's arms give out to the exhaustion, his cock still inside her. He lies down over Sarada, hugging her with his arms. He barely has enough energy to keep himself half standing.

Boruto only has a minute to rest before Sarada gets enough energy to roll onto her side and push him lightly with a hand to his chest.

"Get off. You're heavy." She says, smiling coyly as he pushes himself off of the bed and takes a seat on the bed beside her.

Sarada rolls fully onto her back, her arms spread out. She can feel sweat coating her body, and as she rolls her head over to Boruto she sees his body caked in sweat as well.

The boy notices and glances down at her, hair splayed out in a messy array. He reaches down and runs his fingers through her hair, pulling it away from where it sticks to her face.

She gives Boruto a loving smile with a tilt of her head, and he gives one back.

A clamoring of sounds coming from downstairs makes Boruto nervous and he glances at the door, as though someone could burst through the door any time now. It's almost the time when his family usually eats dinner.

"Boruto," Her look draws his attention back to her. "Can we do it one last time? Please?"

Boruto grimaces, and almost refuses, almost entirely spent, but a pouty look from the love of his life sweeps his worries away.

"Okay, but then we have to stop before someone catches us." He says, still a bit nervous. His little sister has a habit of bursting into his room after all.

Sarada reaches up, grasping neck and bringing her hands around the back, a smile playing on her lips. "Deal."

She pulls Boruto down and lifts her head, eyes closed. Her lips lock against his with her mouth slightly open. The angle is odd with him sitting above her so he slips off of the bed and slips around her leg, holding their kiss.

Sarada's tongue sweeps his lower lip, fitting their mouths together and pulling him closer. One of her hands drifts from his neck down his back, feeling the muscles that make up his shoulders and back.

The blonde plants his forearm on the bed to lean on, his other hand cupping her cheek. She brings her other hand up Boruto's neck, running fingers up through her hair and holding him still as she passionately presses her face into his.

Her grip pulls him into her open legs, brushing her crotch with his half erection, his cock perking up immediately. Boruto quickly shifts his hips, grinding his erection into her outer lips.

Sarada releases him for a breath of air and a groan, and he immediately slips down from the kiss. His lips dart to her breast, making her gasp as his tongue touches down and takes a second to locate her nipple.

His tip prods the erect point, making squirm at the teasing, warm sensation. He brings his hand down from her cheek to her side, holding her still. Boruto swirls his tongue around her areola before lowering his lips to touch the very top, making her squirm.

His lips come down over the nub, feeling the breast squish down. Sarada stifles a moan, hands moving quickly from his back to his head, fingers tangling in his hair. She pulls him closer into her breast, head pressing back into the bed with teasing sensuality.

A prick of pleasure on her other side makes her half gasp, and she pulls up her head to see Boruto's hand at her side reaching over, nipple clamped between forefinger and thumb. The blonde glances at her, giving the nub a squeeze and watching her head flip back into the bed with delight.

He grins, moving his hand over to cup her breast, massaging his hand into her small, fleshy breast. Sarada revels in the attention he gives her chest, enjoying the fact that he likes her breasts.

After a moment Boruto pulls away from her chest, her body's lack of stimulation that makes her groan. Sarada glances down to see his hands coming down to her sides as he pulls away and down her body, making it obvious to her where his destination is.

His hands trail down to her waist, tickling her midsection as they glide down to her hips. Boruto sits back on his knees, head level with her crotch. His breaths press into her exposed core as Sarada spreads her legs for him, shivering as his hands come to rest on his inner thighs.

Boruto holds her steady as he leans inwards, smells wafting from her core. Her outer lips glisten with fluids, and he feels her legs tense in his grasp as he stretches his tongue out to the top of her lips.

Sarada grasps for and clenches the bedsheets in fists, expecting but still being pleasantly surprised by the moist, shocking pleasure of his tongue prodding her clit. Before she can so much as moan, his tongue moves to the base of her pussy, pressing into the crevice between her lips in search of her entrance.

Boruto thrusts his tongue into her core, her muscles tensing around him. He easily slips between the cracks of Sarada's unconscious defence, thrusting his tongue deeper until he can't reach any further.

She looks down, neck weak, finding herself enormously turned on by the sight of his face buried in her crotch. Suddenly the bedsheets do not suffice, and her hands dart down to tangle themselves in his hair.

Sarada pulls him closer, hips shifting against his face. Boruto's tongue shifts back and forth inside of him, pulling groans and bursts of tenseness from her primal side.

When he pulls his tongue out after a few minutes her body complains again, but he quickly stands up, hands gripping her thighs to keep her still.

His erection is at full length and he positions it against her entrance, making Sarada gasp. Boruto leans down over her, arm beside her head as he glances down at their soon to be connected hips.

"Ready?" He asks, and the girl nods desperately, her core ready for penetration.

Boruto leans into her, close enough for a kiss. "This is the last time, okay? My family is going to have dinner soon." Sarada nods again, a hint of a glare in her eye.

He grins, lowering his mouth onto her's. The hand still on her waist steadies her as he begins to put weight into a thrust, making her groan into his mouth. A now familiar tightness and warmth surrounds him as he slides in, easily pushing his base against her outer lips.

He pauses and Sarada loosens her grip on his head, pulling away for a kiss. Her breath is stolen away again by a moan as he begins to withdraw, preparing for a thrust.

Despite her expecting it, a loud moan wracks her body when their hips clash together, her body tired and her brain on an overdrive of pleasure. She quickly clamps a hand over her mouth, Boruto grinning at her loss of control.

Someone out in the hall steps up the stairs and the pair hold their breaths, freezing, but they step into a different room and the blonde sighs. Coincidence.

Boruto turns back to Sarada, her eyes wide. He holds a finger to her hips, silencing her, a new devious smile on his face. She opens her mouth to ask, when he suddenly pulls his hips back and thrusts.

A choked cry comes out of Sarada's open mouth, taken by surprise, and she throws a hand over her mouth again. Another thrust makes her hips buck back against him, as she realizes trying not to make sound makes it all the more harder to bear the pleasure.

A door shuts in the hallway and whoever it is steps back down the stairs, but Boruto does not slow. He sets his pace, continuous thrusts forcing Sarada to clench her teeth and try her best to not rip his hair out with her other hand.

"B...Boruto~!" She moans, her body fighting the pleasure with shifts and an increasing tenseness that makes her sure she'll be at least a bit sore the next morning.

The only sounds from Boruto are grunts and heavy breaths as he pumps himself back and forth, drawing both of them closer to their releases. He can feel himself running out of energy, putting all of what he has left into his thrusts.

Sarada's body jerks back and forth on the bed, the sheets beneath moving with her. Hair is in her face again, sticky with sweat, but she can't spare a hand to clear it away.

She closes her eyes, feeling a recognizable heat in her lower stomach. She tries to warn Boruto but his fierce thrusts prevent her from being able to get a word in edgewise without the threat of being too loud.

The noise from downstairs has calmed down, whether that's a good or bad thing. Someone comes up the stairs again, the fast steps of his little sister accompanied with a slower steps as well, but Boruto barely notices, too close to his release to have anything else on his mind.

"I'm cumming." He grunts into Sarada's ear, rocking his hips down against her's. She responds with a nod, her eyes squeezed shut as she tries to fight off making any sounds.

Boruto's orgasm comes a moment later, grabbing her waist tightly as he thrusts hard, pouring the last of his fluids deep inside her.

A groan breaks through Sarada's lips, quietly at first, but as she hits her max and her orgasm begins her voice grows louder. Fluid rushes into her core, accompanying Boruto's semen.

A muffled voice outside of their room door alerts Boruto but the raven haired girl doesn't notice, her hand falling from her mouth, twisting to fruitlessly grip the bed instead.

Her voice grows loud inside the echoey room, almost certainly able to be heard from outside. The pleasure makes her body shake, pulling Boruto into her with a desperate strength.

And then, the door handle twists open.

"Onii-Chan! Guess what...?" Boruto's energetic sister, Himawari, barges into the room, her voice trailing off as Sarada's abruptly cuts off.

The couple go silent, eyes wide, frozen. The little girl stands at the flung open door, equally wide eyed at the sight of her older brother mounted over the raven haired girl Himawari had played with so many times, both of them breathing heavily.

"What are you two-?"

Naruto is quick to enter the doorway and pause, Hinata right behind him. They are quickly hit by the smell of a sex, one that had been building there for the past while. Clothes are scattered around the room, the Sarada' glasses resting on his desk.

Hinata's face quickly turns red, seeing the two, her son still inside her. It takes a moment for everything to register, before she darts forward and covers Himawari's eyes.

"Himawari, let's go out in the hall." She pulls the little girl away, covering her eyes and directing her to the stairs. "What? What was Onii-Chan doing with her?" She complains as they descend the stairs.

All at once the spell of intermission breaks, Sarada and Boruto's faces turning red together. She grabs the blanket at the end of the bed, yanking it over the sweaty pair.

Naruto chuckles, watching the girls retreat downstairs. "Lord 7th!" Sarada complains, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Aright." He says, grinning. "Are you going to come to dinner?"

"...No?"

Naruto reaches for the door, giving Boruto a double thumbs up and receiving a disapproving glare from the head peeking out of the blanket before the door clicks shut.

Breathing heavily, the pair hesitate a second before Sarada manages to throw off the blanket. She rolls her head to look at Boruto, realising the two are still connected.

"Are you going to pull out?" She says, still red with embarrassment.

"Oh...Yeah." Boruto braces her hips with his hand and pulls his hips back, feeling his half erect cock slip out, their fluids slipping out of her core and onto her thighs.

Sarada lets out a sigh, pulling herself up to sit on the edge of the bed, fluids spilling out onto the bed. "Give me the cleaning cloth."

Boruto spots it in a small pile of clothes and hands it to her. "Thanks." She smiles shyly, pulling him into a quick kiss.

She shoots him a grin before using the cloth to wipe up the liquids, wiping her crotch and inner thighs after the bed is relatively clear.

"I can't believe your whole family saw us!" Sarada whines, still very much embarrassed.

The cloth already in hand, she figures she should address the mess they had made of his bed. Sarada can easily spot the areas where fluid had pooled in their carelessness, and leaves the door to clean them up.

She leans over the side of the bed on her elbows, wrapping the cloth around her finger and using her nail to bluntly rub at the spots through the hand towel.

"Yeah." Boruto says, still not fully recovered himself, kneeling by the pile of their clothes and sorting through it.

"They're totally going to tell my parents." She continues, groaning, feeling sweaty and not very clean. "And then papa will find out."

The boy looks up sharply. "He's going to kill me."

"Yeah. definitely." Sarada agrees, a hint of a smile on his face.

"You have to explain this to him before that happens." He says pointedly and she laughs. "I will." She assures him.

"Next time I'll get a 'do not disturb' sign for the door." Boruto jokes, smiling as she pouts playfully.

"Then they'll definitely know when we're going to do it." He laughs as Sarada's face turns a light shade of red.

Boruto grabs his pile of clothes from the ground, placing them on his desk beside her glasses. "Here." He hands Sarada her glasses and she slips them on.

Watching her slip her glasses on makes Boruto realize how comfortable the pair has been naked around each other as the single piece of clothing, if it counts as such, reminds him of their nudity.

"W-what?" Sarada asks, sounding embarrassed, and Boruto realizes he's smiling at her.

"Oh, nothing." Boruto grabs her bunch of clothing before leaning in, setting a bunch of her clothes beside her on the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sarada cups his cheeks in both hands, aligning his face with hers and connecting their lips for a quick peck.

Boruto grins, picking out clothes from his pile on the desk. He slips on his pants and the accompanying undergarment before throwing on his shirt.

"Do you want anything from downstairs? I haven't eaten anything today so I'm going to get some food." He asks, moving towards the door.

"Yes please, I'll just have whatever you're having." Sarada requests as Boruto opens the door.

He cracks the door open, peeking out into the hallway. "Can you get me a drink? And tell my parents to call my mom."

"Sure." Boruto smiles at Sarada, before slipping into the hall and shutting the door behind him.

He twists the door handle shut as quietly as possible, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

His heart seems to want to explode in his chest, the way he and Sarada had made up feeling perfect in every way with everything resolved between them.

With a sigh, he moves to descend the stairs. As he moves down the stairs, he can hear the clinking of utensils and idle chatter of his family.

Boruto feet creak on the steps and the sounds from the dining room pause. He freezes, suddenly feeling nervous to face his family after being caught with his pants down.

"Boruto?" His mother calls, and he reluctantly continues to the bottom of the stares. He peeks around the doorway to see his family looking at him with all different expressions.

Hinata still looks bewildered, his father kind of proud, and Himawari still confused.

"Um...Sarada just wanted something to eat." Boruto hesitates before edging around the dining table to the kitchen, trying not to appear awkward.

"Is Sarada staying the night?" Hinata asks as he pulls out a plate and loads it with two servings of dinner.

"Oh, yeah. She said to tell you to call her mom and tell her." Boruto glances at her and she nods.

He sets the full plate down and grabs a cup to fill with water as Himawari speaks up. "Can she sleep in my room mom?" The little girl asks excitedly, not understanding at all what's happening.

Their mother hesitates, blushing slightly. Naruto saves her with a half answer. "Himawari, I think Sarada is going to sleep with Boruto tonight."

"Why? Are we pumping up the air mattress?" Himawari continues with undying enthusiasm. Naruto side glances at Hinata, then Boruto, all of them knowing full well how much the little girl enjoys pumping up and deflating the air mattress they would normally set up during Sarada's sleep overs.

"No, Sarada's going to sleep in Boruto's bed." He tries to keep a straight face, doing his best to satisfy her questions without explaining everything.

"Why?" She takes a second to think and they hold their breaths. Boruto cringes, knowing what her next question is going to be, quickly grabs a utensil and his plate, edging back around the dining room to the stairway.

"Are they going to be naked together?" He hears Himawari ask behind him, completely innocent to the notion of a boy and a girl being naked.

Boruto rushes up the stairs before he can hear his parent's awkward answer, doing his best to not spill the water in the cup.

Upstairs he pauses at the door, his hands full. "Sarada? It's Boruto."

Sarada opens the door and he almost drops the plate of food. The girl has slipped on her top and panties, leaving little to his imagination which already knows what is beneath.

The sight still makes Boruto blush, to which Sarada smirks and takes the plate from his hands before he drops it.

She nudges the door open and Boruto follows her into the room, where she has already remade his messy bed. She sets the plate down on his desk, his clothes already moved to the remade bed.

"Did anything happen downstairs?" Sarada asks, her question mostly answered when Boruto smiles awkwardly.

"Yeah. Himawari doesn't understand and my parents are trying to explain it to her without explaining it, you know?"

Sarada chuckles, eyeing the food on the desk. Boruto sets the glass down next to the plate. "Did you tell them to call my mom?"

"Yeah." He watches her grab the cup and drain half of it at once.

"Thanks. Can I take a shower?" Sarada wrinkles her nose. "I probably smell like this room."

Boruto notices she's opened the window, bringing in the much needed cold air and defusing the smell of the room.

"Sure. You know where the towels are right?"

"Mhm. Are you going to shower?" Sarada asks, and he feels almost like it's a trap.

"No?"

The girl smiles. "I can't sleep with you if you smell like sex and sweat. Come on." She grabs his hand and pulls him to the washroom, only pausing by the linen closet for a towel.

"We're taking a shower...together?" Boruto hesitates at the door and she giggles.

"We've already seen all of each other." Sarada chastises him playfully, pulling him into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them.

She drops their towel to the floor and her scandalous clothing follows, making Boruto swallow nervously.

"You're so cute." Sarada smiles sweetly, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. "It's a wonder how you worked up the courage to come to my cabin."

She slips his waistbands off of his hips and they fall to his ankles. Boruto tries to say something but it dies in his throat, as she turns to the bath and turns the shower head on.

"Come on." Sarada pulls the shower curtain aside, stepping in and guiding him with her grip on his hand.

Boruto follows her, the two of them holding each other for balance. They stand in the shower together and she feels her heart skip a beat, the small shower forcing them to stand almost chest to chest.

The shower head sprays water on Sarada's back and she adjusts the temperature, the air already fogging from the warm water. Boruto still looks tense, so she grabs the soap pump with her free hand, pumping soap onto his chest.

She releases his wrist from her grasp, spreading the soap over his chest and not so subtly feeling him up. He breathes in tersely, his body too tired to truly react as it normally would.

It feels like a dream, the warmth of the water and her body relaxing after their afternoon of activities.

More pumps of soap makes their way onto his shoulders and she spreads it over his arms.

The shower feels like a blur of soothing warmth, Sarada is washing her hair, rubbing shampoo into her hair as the water streams down her body. Boruto's heart pounds as she turns around. "Can you wash my back?"

"Um, yeah." He grabs a pump of soap, placing his hands on her smooth back. It feels almost more sensual now then it did before, no sexual urges driving brash decisions, only pure love and comfort.

Boruto runs his hands over her body, rubbing soap into her. Sarada glances over her shoulder, giggling at his hesitancy.

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

When they finally exit the washroom, Boruto's heart is ready to explode. He glances at Sarada, her hair wet and messy, but still as beautiful as always.

The two of them sneak over to his bedroom fully bare, holding their clothes, both of them not wanting to put their sweat smelling clothes back on.

They slip into the room and shut the door behind them, keeping the lights off. A glance at his desk clock shows it's already late, though even if it wasn't the two of them would still be tired.

Their dinner is still on Boruto's desk, room temperature from how long they had left it.

"Are you still hungry?" Sarada asks, dropping her clothes into the pile with her other ones and placing the pile on the floor.

"Mostly just tired." Boruto says, his arms and legs ready to give out. He sits on the edge of the bed and Sarada brings the plate over, sitting beside him and setting it in her lap.

Sarada scoops up a spoonful of food and holds it up to him, eyeing him when he doesn't immediately open his mouth to accept it.

He opens his mouth and she feeds him, scooping and taking her own bite as he chews.

"I'm glad you came tonight." Boruto says after a while of them alternating bites. "I wasn't sure how to apologize.

Sarada nods, silencing him with another bite of food. "Me too. I wasn't fair to you when I ignored what you had to say."

She reaches over and sets the mostly empty plate on the desk. "Lets go to sleep. I'm tired." Sarada quickly darts around the bed to flick off the lights.

She feels her way along the edge of the bed to the side before climbing onto the mattress. Sarada crawls over to the head of the bed where the pillows have been fixed, lifting the corner of the blanket open and slipping underneath.

Boruto smiles, getting up and slipping under the blanket beside her. He lies down on his side, facing her, Sarada looking back.

His heartwarming smile is infectious and she finds herself smiling back, inching closer to him and throwing a leg around his side, snuggling into his chest.

Both of them are completely at peace, sharing their warmth. Boruto tucks his face into the top of her head, not minding her wet hair. He breaths in the scent of his shampoo, finding he likes the smell on her.

He wraps an arm around Sarada, feeling her chest press into his. The hickeys she had given him, looking like light bruises made up of little red dots, stand out on his neck, and when she traces them with a finger he flinches, though as she gently soothes it he manages to relax.

She wraps an arm around him and pulls herself closer, their feet touching. Boruto can feel her crotch against his side, the abundance of warmth under the blanket bringing them both comfort.

"Good night." Sarada mumbles, her voice a whisper.

"Good night." He says back, his mind still racing, ensuring it'll be a long time before he falls asleep in her grasp.

[ /\ ]

Naruto returns downstairs from putting Himawari to sleep just as Hinata begins dialling the hospital where Sakura works with their landline.

"How'd it go?" She asks her husband and Naruto gives her a tired smile.

"I don't know what to tell her." He shakes his head, just as the receptionist at the hospital picks up.

Hinata silences him with a finger to her lips.

"Hello? Is Sakura Uchiha there?"

"Just one second." The receptionist answers, and within a minute Sakura answers.

"Who is it?"

"It's Hinata. I'm just calling to tell you Sarada is sleeping over at our house tonight."

"Oh, okay. Did something happen?"

Hinata glances at Naruto, who can't hear the question but can guess what she's asked.

"Well, you'll never believe it, but we all walked in on Sarada and Boruto...you know."

Sakura gasps at the other end of the phone. "Really? That's great! I knew they would!"

"Listen, Sakura," Hinata tries to calm her, knowing what's coming next.

Sakura doesn't hear her, too excited. "I'll have to tell Sasuke! He's coming back tomorrow morning. He promised this time."

"Wait, I don't think that's a good-" She tries, but the phone makes a loud beep in her ear, signifying that Sakura has hung up.

Hinata lowers the phone from her ear and places it in the holder, sighing.

"What happened?" Naruto asks. Her look tells her everything. "She's telling Sasuke, isn't she?"

"Tomorrow morning." She nods, smiling. "I'm still glad for Boruto."

"Me too." Naruto grins, pulling his wife into an embrace.

"Now we just have to explain this to Himawari."


	6. Chapter 6

Boruto groans, shifting against something in his sleep and. His arms wrap around it like a body pillow and pull it closer against his chest.

Something wraps around his legs, a soft surface resting against his warmth. Hands wrap around his back and he relaxes, feeling his pulse through whatever lays against his chest.

The light sound of breathing slowly pulls Boruto from sleep, peeking his eyes open. It's still pretty dark out, and it takes a second to recognize Sarada's sleeping face.

His breath hitches and he realizes the surface against his chest is her face. The warmth they share is so comforting, especially with her arms around his side and his wrapping around her.

Her legs are wrapped around one of Boruto's, pressing her crotch and midsection comfortably against his side and abdomen. He leans his face down into her forehead, still able to smell his soap and shampoo scrubbed into her.

The blanket keeps the heat contained, the air in the room cold from the night. *The window is still open.* Boruto grumbles to himself, the one thing disturbing his pipe dream of a morning. At least the lingering smell from last night has left.

Reluctantly, he peels the blanket off of their bodies, the shock of cold making him grumble again. Boruto carefully slips his leg out from where she has coiled her legs around his, being careful not to wake her as he slowly peels off her arms and slips off of the bed.

Boruto hugs herself immediately, suddenly feeling colder without having Sarada snuggling against her. He hurriedly makes his way to the window, pulling it shut with a click.

The room is still cold unfortunately, and he hurries back to the comforting warmth of his bed. He opens the blanket shivering, slipping in beside Sarada and slipping his arms around her right away

Boruto places his head beside her on the pillows, nose inches from her peaceful face. He pulls his hands in close and warms them against her abdomen, slipping his leg over her side.

His heart still races when his mind drifts to last night, the love they had shown and the apologies they had given. He feels the love bites Sarada had placed on his neck, realizing they probably stood out more than he would have thought, making him grin and grimace at the realization that his parents had probably noticed them immediately.

Boruto shifts her face closer to Sarada's, watching her lips move absent-mindedly in her slumber. He sighs, bringing a hand up and cupping her face, his fingers lingering on her ear as he aligns her face to him.

He presses his nose into her's, finding peace in watching her breath steadily. A tilt of his head brings his lips against hers, a one sided kiss that still brings him the warmth of her lips.

"I love you." Boruto says out loud, albeit quietly, gazing at her perfectly cute, sleeping face. His hand slips up into her hair, still messy from yesterday as neither of them had cared enough to bother trying to fix it, aside from keeping it out of her face.

Sarada groans in her sleep, shifting her body into his. Her chest is pulled tight against his, her crotch burning warmth against him as her legs pull against him.

Boruto grins to himself, peeking at Sarada just to make sure she's still asleep. He takes his hand off her face and peels back the blanket, peeking at her lower bits being pulled close to him.

An idea comes into his head, one that makes him grin as he opens the blanket and slips under and down below.

[ /\ ]

A shock of pleasure makes Sarada gasp, zapping her eyes open and pulling her into consciousness.

The sudden wake up makes her vision dark from sleep, no lights on in the room. She lays on her back, head to the side, facing Boruto as she had fallen asleep the night before.

Missing the warmth of her lover, Sarada reaches out towards the pillow, arms tired and legs feeling slightly sore.

"Boruto?" She says out loud, eyes widening when her hands hit the pillow beside her, empty.

Something brushes teasingly against her pussy, making her groan. She feels skin against her legs, familiar hands holding her hips still.

"Boruto!" Sarada grabs the blanket and pulls it wide open, gasping when she finds her suspicions confirmed.

The blonde lies below her in the bed, arms underneath her legs and holding her hips still. He pulls his face out from between her legs, grinning.

The sudden cold that comes with her removing the blanket makes Sarada shiver. "Cold!" She exclaims.

She pulls the blanket up to her chest just as she feels his moist tongue slip into her core, sending another burst of pleasure as he runs his tongue along her inner walls.

Sarada moans, pulling the blanket into her face and muffling her voice. She lifts the front of the blanket, peering into the darkness.

"Good morning." Boruto says cheerfully.

"It's too early." She complains, still finding his smile contagious.

Then he flicks her swelling clit with the tip of his tongue, taking her by surprise and forcing another moan from her throat. Sarada releases the blanket, her hands moving to her crotch and bindly grabbing his hair.

This time Boruto continues his assault, his lips pressing against her as he runs his tongue down the crease of her outer lips and slips into her entrance. She rolls her hips and pulls him against her crotch, his hands keeping her hips aligned with his face as he pleasures her.

He starts slow at first, his tongue pressing against her as it slides in and out of her, her arousal bringing fluids that lubricate her walls, and coat her entrance.

Sarada is reminded of the first night they did it together, when she had been woken up in a not too dissimilar fashion. The difference is, this time she's not bound and the pleasure Boruto is giving her is most welcome, given because of the love they share between them.

The scent of her arousal fills Boruto's senses as he pleasures her, the smell being captured inside of the blanket.

Her spread legs lock around his back as she resists her bodily urge to squeeze her thighs around his head. Boruto senses her tenseness, one of his hands wandering to grasp her bottom.

Just the pure stimulation makes Sarada moan, her back arching and throwing her head back as he angles his head and thrusts his tongue deep inside her again. She watches his body shift and his head bob from under the blanket, seemingly more erotic when she can't see as much.

Her core thoroughly now lubricated, Boruto eases his tongue out of her core, hearing her groan lowly. She releases his hair from her firm grasp, not feeling her relax until he pulls his head out from between her legs.

Boruto sits up, pulling his arms out from under Sarada's legs and towering over her. She watches silently as he plants his forearms on either sides of her midsection, hands cupping her upper sides as he leans over her much like she had when she was in control the night before.

He dips his head into the side of her neck and his lips brush against her collar, making her tense. Sarada groans as he kisses the spot, before moving up to the side of her neck and planting another there.

Boruto trails them up to her ear, listening to her struggle against her voices. Everyone in the house is upstairs, sleeping peacefully, and both of them know it, trying to keep as quiet as they possibly can.

He wraps his lips around Sarada's ear lobe, his tongue stroking the bottom. Boruto leans on one forearm, lifting his other hand to her chest. She sucks in a tight breath, his thumb and forefinger falling into a familiar position around her nipple while his other hands cupping the side of her bust.

A light pinch to her erect nipple makes her squirm, her hands finding their way up to his body and pressing against his chest.

"Stop teasing~" Sarada whines, her back arching as she tries to pull her face away from him.

She loosens a breath when Boruto's hand pulls away, not noticing him reaching down and grasping his shaft. Her hands relax against his body, unprepared for when the tip of his cock makes contact with her lower lips.

"Wha-" Sarada's voice catches in her throat as he quickly positions his tip at the entrance and leans his weight forward, lips still around her ear.

His chest is in her face as Boruto's member pierces her outer lips, pressing forward towards her entrance with a speed balancing between too fast and not fast enough to cut off her voice.

Instead, Sarada's pleasure is conveyed by her hands, wrapping around his sides and digging her short nail into his skin, however much she tries not to. He pushes onwards despite that, her moist walls allowing him to glide through her easily and the limit of his length within seconds.

Boruto's member hits deep inside her with a speed that feels like an instant, making her clench her teeth. Her fingers dug sharply into his back loosen and she eases her nails out of the grooves they've doubt made in his skin.

Heavy breaths come back to the girl before she can say anything, thankful that Boruto doesn't immediately start moving despite him being barely out of breath.

The blonde sits up more, pulling his head out of the crook of her neck to look down at her. She watches him grin at her and glares back.

Boruto brings his hand up to her hip, his other arm only beginning to tire. He watches the girl swallow breaths, chest pumping and eyes half closed. "Ow." He smirks, referring to her nails. She doesn't so much as bat an eye at the wounds she had inflicted.

As soon as she's had a few breaths, she tries to speak. "Boruto, you have to warn me next tim~" Sarada's complaint is cut off by the sudden motion as he starts moving, forcing her into another moan before she's even fully recovered her breath.

Her hips buck against Boruto's, her body calling for more pleasure even as she tries to restrain herself. She manages a breath before his hips come slamming back into her, forcing her toes into a curl.

In the brief intermission that follows, Sarada throws her legs over his, wrapping around his lower back and locking her ankles, trying to keep him from thrusting.

"B-Boruto…" She pleads, feeling completely out of control. She can feel Boruto's fierce drive, more oriented towards driving her crazy with pleasure than pleasuring himself.

He stops, bringing his face close to hers, noses almost touching. "Should I stop?" Boruto asks, already knowing the answer, but she ignores the fact.

Before Sarada can come up with a real answer her head is already shaking, body betraying her true feelings of enjoyment at being dominated.

Boruto gives her a smug look, his grip tightening on her waist a telltale sign of what he plans to do. She pulls her hands into fists behind his back, loosening her leg lock around his lower back.

At least this time he starts out slowly, pulling back at a more familiar pace that allows Sarada to keep her volume low. Sarada moans still, the friction between their sexes enough to bring the bliss of love-making to the forefront of her mind.

As Boruto picks up his pace everything in her mind is pushed aside, only room for the pleasure flowing into her body and the boy giving it to her. Sarada still has enough thought to throw a hand over her mouth as her volume increases, desperately pulling Boruto into her with her other hand.

"Don't...stop…" She finds herself saying through the numerous sounds of different pitches and volumes that flow endlessly through her lips, muffled only slightly by her weak hand.

Sarada feels her body jerk with each of his thrusts, his hips bouncing off of her's with increasing furiosity. Her ears are filled with the sounds of slapping and breaths, eyes squeezed shut as she tries not to dig her nails into Boruto again.

Boruto hovers over her like a predator, growling slightly as he pumps his member through her half tensed muscles, his cock piercing them easily with the amount of lubricant flowing in from her arousal.

Already, Sarada can feel her climax building, the continuous stopping and sudden starts of pleasure over the course of the morning consistently making fluids build up inside her.

Her entire body is ready for release even as she continues to receive pleasure at what feels like every fraction of a second.

"I'm...close…" She moans, feeling warmth swelling and preparing to be released.

"Already?"

Sarada peeks her eyes open as much as she can, trying to glare at him in the face of the constant pleasure.

Boruto lets out a huff of breath that passes as a chuckle, his smug smile conveying most of it. "Kidding." He grunts. "Me too."

"Idiot~" Sarada groans, the beginning of a loud moan slipping out with the retort before she manages to silence herself again.

All the teasing of the morning, from Boruto's mouth and hands all over her nether regions and all between, has been building up to what feels like a massive release, her orgasms being halted at every turn by his sudden pauses and bursts of speed.

Sarada watches his hair bounce with each thrust, wild from her hands spending most of the night in his hair and on his face. She wonders if it counts as 'sex hair' as he tucks into her, chest coming up to her face.

Boruto angles himself down into her as he leans over her, the last minute change of angle allowing him to thrust right down into the girl beneath him. He rolls his hips as his legs pump his cock, feeling her body respond with squeezing and tensing with her legs around his lower body.

He can feel his member ready to release it's load inside Sarada and he tenses it, trying to hold out while keeping the same pace. Boruto's arm is running out of strength, his rapid actions being supported by the one limb for too long.

Bourot puts all of his remaining strength into his thrusts, willing Sarada to cum as he tries to hold his out, the only thing keeping him going being the adrenaline of his sexual arousal.

It's not too long before Sarada reacts to Boruto's sudden burst of energy, moans starting to break through as she presses her hand into her mouth, tempted to bite herself in order to stay silent.

"Cumming~..." Sarada manages to slip out, her voice high pitched and strained. She writhes against Bourto's touch as his thrusts lessen, allowing her body to curl at her release.

Boruto sits back, bringing his face near her's once again, watching her being overtaken by the pleasure.

Noises spew out of Sarada's mouth until her hand has little effect, moving to grip the pillow beside her head instead. Her hips shift against Boruto's thrusts, the withheld heat pooling low in her stomach.

With a loud moan her orgasm begins, a steady rush of fluid flowing from her waist into her core. Boruto darts forward once Sarada's voice becomes too loud, lips wrapping around her mouth and keeping her quiet.

Sarada's hand at his back darts down to her crotch, locating her clit and pressing down into hit, enveloping her body in another round of small spasms. The pressure on her clit makes her orgasm feel all the more stronger, her voice growing stronger against Bourto's mouth.

He releases her hips as he continues to thrust slowly, staving off hsi ejaculation until he can't any longer. He groans back into Sarada's mouth, thrusts halting as he pushes himself deep into her mess of fluids and releases his own.

Boruto's hand moves up to her cheek, caressing her face as he pulls away enough for them to catch a few of their breaths. Sarada only manages to take a couple before softer noises push through her lips and she hooks Boruto's neck with her arms to pull him into another sound muffling kiss.

Eventually, her orgasms begin to settle and she loses her grip on his head enough for him to turn and allow them both a breath. Sarada peels open her eyes, the room feeling a lot brighter than it did when she first woke up.

Her hips feel sticky again and she notices a thin layer of sweat on the blonde perched above her, the blanket still covering their feet.

Boruto kicks off the blanket as Sarada's mind continues to reel, more awake than she can ever remember being in the morning, but at the same time delirious and slightly light-headed.

His member remains inside of Sarada as she shifts, Boruto lowering himself to the side so that they lay side by side, embracing each other.

Sarada pulls her arm away from her lower area and wraps it around his lower abc, drawing their bodies close.

Boruto leans inwards, his breath caressing her ear. "I'm going to pull out."

She nods, groaning immediately as he slowly pulls out, feeling more fluids leaking out of her than any of their rounds yesterday night.

"Do you always wake up this early?" Sarada asks breathlessly, her legs sweaty from being under the warm blanket.

"Sometimes, but never for this." Boruto leans closer, touching the tip of his nose against her's.

"You can wake me up like that any time." Sarada says quietly, a smile playing on her face. In fact she feels perfectly awake and ready for the day, despite not usually being much of a morning person.

She curls her head and presses herself into Boruto's chest, feeding from his warmth. The room has warmed up considerably, or perhaps it's just them, and with it the smell of sex has returned.

Sarada spots the smell but ignores it, pulling herself close to the boy and breathing in his scent instead. It smells sweet to her, though she can imagine it wouldn't be pleasant for anyone other than the two of them to have to bear.

Boruto rests his tired arm over the side, under her arm, and tries to wrangle in her wild hair.

"Mhm~" The girl mumbles, closing her eyes and feeling completely at peace as he plays with her hair.

The couple are only allowed a few minutes of tranquility before the world's problems come back to them, only lasting so long because neither of them want to ruin it.

"I should open the window." Boruto says at least, breaking the spell and reminding her of the room's renewed scent.

Sarada grumbles, reluctantly releasing him, if only because she dreads anyone who dares to open the bedroom door being able to smell their activities. Boruto pushes himself up with a groan, muscles as tense as her's from their recent continuous activity.

He cracks open the window, this time grateful for the gust of cold wind that hits them. Sarada stretches herself out on the bed, enjoying the cold now that her body has overheated.

One glance at her bed makes Boruto smile, the beautiful girl turning to the side and curling herself into a ball. Between her bent legs fluid continues to trail out onto the bed, and he grabs the cleaning cloth they had used the night before.

He carefully brings the clean part to her crotch, her dripping outer lips exposed by her fetal-position like curl. Sarada glances over to her as he touches down, though she catches her intentions and goes back to snuggling into his bed.

Sarada breathes in deeply, smelling Boruto's scent on the pillow as she closes her eyes. He ruffled her hair with his clean hand once the access fluids are gone from both her and the bed, his hands warm and comforting.

Boruto wipes himself off and tosses the cloth into a bunch of clothes from the day before, moving to get himself newer clothes from his closet and drawers when Sarada calls his name and he turns around.

"Come lie down with me." Sarada groans, the request sounding childish but lovingly endearing in intention at the same time.

She sees his smile as she glances over her shoulder, shifting over to make space for him behind her on the bed. Boruto lies down on the outer side of the bed, lying on his side to face her back.

She unfurls her legs, bending them slightly and reaching down to grasp the blanket they shoved to the base of the bed. Under the blanket she shifts back into him, pressing her back into his chest and her butt into his warmth.

Sarada hears him breath in as she does. "Do you know what spooning is?"

"Yeah." Boruto says,wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling himself into her. Her crotch presses down into his flaccid member, though she takes little notice and snuggles her head back into his arms.

He presses his head against the back of Sarada's, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. His hand slips around her side, fingers trailing down to her behind without much thought.

She gasps quietly as Boruto lightly squeezes her rounded cheek, pressing his palm into her bubbly, but not overly sized behind. His fingers cup her as he leans inwards, their bodies cool with their balance of the warmth of the blanket and the cold from the window.

It feels natural for Boruto to play with her cheek and so he does, gently molding his fingers and palms into her behind. "Mhm…" Sarada mumbles, finding his touch comforting as they lie together.

A clack on the roof outside startles them both, and Sarada hurries to pull the blanket up over her chest as Boruto looks up.

His eyes widen as he spots Sasuke, his mentor and Sarada's father. The cloaked man has a death glare glowing from his one uncovered eye, and Boruto is surprised he doesn't have his sharingan activated.

Regardless, Sasuke slips through the half open window with ease, far more gracefully then either him or Sarada could manage through the small gap. He lands on the floor with the sound of a step, drawing the girl's attention.

Sarada gasps at the look he shoots the two of them, and she draws the blanket up as she sits up.

"Hi...um...papa?" Her father spares her a glance, his glare seeming far more focused on the half sitting up blonde beside her.

Boruto's words catch in his throat and Sasuke scowls, drawing his sword.

Sarada grabs Boruto from behind, blanket forgotten, pulling him back and pressing herself into his back. "Papa!"

Sasuke glowers, taking a moment before sheathing his sword in a smooth single handed motion. "We'll talk about this at home."

He gestures and the couple glance at each other. "Get dressed." He commands, turning to his student. "You, turn around."

Sarada climbs off of the bed, holding a hand over her chest as she does, face slightly red when Sasuke turns away. Boruto turns around, covering his entirely flaccid self with the blanket.

She moves to her gathered clothes from yesterday, glancing at the two boys and receiving the end of another glare from Sasuke. "He's already seen all of it." Sarada mumbles as she pulls on clothing, though her father doesn't say anything.

He instead eyes his blonde apprentice, and Boruto gets the feeling he's trying to judge how much they've done. His eyes narrow when he notices the hickeys on his neck and upper chest area, scowling.

When she's fully dressed, Sarada stands up with the confidence of someone finally fully clothed. Sasuke squashes it with a glare immediately. "We're going home."

She nods defeatedly, having already seen it coming. "Okay."

Sarada moves back to the bed, spinning him around with a touch and cupping his cheek as he turns to face her.

She presses her lips into his, a light goodbye kiss. Boruto spots Sasuke's look out of the corner of his eye, his presence somehow more intense than before.

Her pull releases after but a moment, pulling away to give him a parting smile. Sarada's eyes dart to her father for a second before she snakes her hand around the back of his head, her other hand coming to his chest.

She presses into Boruto hard, her head tilting as she angles her lips and opens her mouth slightly. The fully passionate kiss works open his mouth and she lays her tongue on his lower lip, feeling his own dart up to press against her's.

Sarada mumbles lowly, leaning into the bed and forcing her weight onto Boruto. Their lips pull away for a moment, a quick breath before she dives back in, pressing her tongue into his mouth.

Sasuke dashes forward in an instant, an arm hooking Sarada under her arms and pulling her off of Boruto in a quick motion. He pulls her to the side and tucks her stomach under his arm like a ragdoll, keeping an eye on the blonde as he strides to the half open window.

"We'll discuss this later, Boruto." He says, giving him one last glare that may or may not have been fueled by the passionate kiss Sarada had snuck in.

Sasuke makes a symbol with his hand and the two of them flicker, blurring before vanishing from the room.

Boruto breathes in relief once they're gone, thankful Sasuke hadn't beheaded him on the spot, especially when Sarada had snuck in that lust filled kiss.

He lies back down, head still spinning. It feels like everyone is finding out about their relationship all at once, something he's not sure they were ready for.

[ /\ ]

Sarada sighs, tugging her red outer layer around her shoulders and zipping up it's fashionable, but not exactly helpful bent zipper with both hands.

Her parents were still talking when she got out of her shower and she can hear them speaking even now, mostly in hushed tones that she can't really make out. She managed to catch her own name as well as Boruto's a few times, and she suspects Sasuke is still glowering over how he found the two of them together in the morning.

Sarada tugs on her arm tights, leaving her shinobi headband and bag of ninja tools that are usually strapped to her leg as they don't have any missions for today. Besides, she's just going out for a bit, or so she hopes.

The chore she dreads for today is asking Sumire about Boruto. Someone has to tell her, afterall, and sending Boruto doesn't exactly sound like a good idea.

Fully dressed, she opens the door to her room. Her parent's voices come from their bedroom and Sarada moves to knock on the door.

The hushed voices pause and after a moment her mother opens the door. "Yes, Sarada?"

"I'm going out." Sarada says, wondering if they thought she was going to argue with them.

"Alright. Who are you going out with?"

"Mama, I don't always have to go out with someone." She catches a knowing look from her mother and grumbles. "It's not Boruto, okay? I'm meeting up with Sumire."

Sakura nods, "Have fun." She closes the door after a moment, hushed tones resuming at a quieter level.

Sarada takes a deep breath, feeling a bit frustrated at how much her parents were digging into her relationships.

She leaves the adults to their conversation and goes down to the front door, slipping on her shoes with a gruff determination to be anywhere but at home.

Sarada leaves her house without much thought, locking the door behind her. Her annoyance drains out of her as she steps off their front door and takes a breath of fresh air.

Her next realization is that she doesn't even know where Sumire lives, and she's not sure if anyone in her class does either.

*I'm not even that close with her…* Sarada gripes, knowing her only way to possibly find Sumire is to go into the village and find her, or perhaps her teammates.

And with that, she sets off to find the purple haired girl that sort of counts as her love rival, albeit a mostly defeated love rival.

[ /\ /\ /\ ]

Sarada wanders the village, peeking around the shops and meeting areas in some feeble hope of finding Sumire or anyone who knows where to find her.

It's a while before she spots one of her classmates, finding ChoCho at a restaurant, digging into a plate of dango.

She notices Sarada as she approaches, looking up from her food more than she would usually bother. "Hey."

"Hey." Sarada takes a seat beside ChoCho, smiling as she slips a dango ball off the stick and just about swallows it whole.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Her smile beams, and ChoCho knows she's not lying.

"Something good happened?" The chubby girl notes her bright attitude muffled by a slight red to her face.

"...we made up by doing it…" Sarada mumbles, biting her lip shyly as the other girl laughs.

ChoCho finishes off her dango with a satisfied noise, moving to order more. "So everythings good now?"

"Not exactly. I have to find Sumire and talk to her." She confesses as ChoCho orders another plate.

"Ah." ChoCho nods. "I've never seen Sumire outside of a mission."

She receives her refill of dango and Sarada glances around, picking through the small crowd of people that the village often receives during weekends.

She spots Namida and Wasabi, bags in hand, and pokes ChoCho to get her attention.

"I'm going to go ask Namida and Wasabi if they know anything." Sarada says, standing up as the girl nods and turns back to her sweets. "See you later."

She tucks in her chair, seeing Sumire's teammates stop by another shop across from them, this one for japanese cuisine unlike the sweets one ChoCho was at.

"Hey Namida, Wasabi?" Sarada says as she nears, the pair looking up from their ordering menu.

"Oh hey Sarada." Wasabi says, recognising her classmate.

"I'm just looking for Sumire. Do you know where she is?"

Wasabi shares a look with Namida, an unspoken decision happening between them before Namida speaks up. "You go, I'll get us a table. What do you want to order?"

"I'll just have whatever you're having." Wasabi smiles as her friend goes into the restaurant, turning to Sarada. "Come on. I'll show you her house."

Wasabi starts walking and Sarada follows behind, heading away from the mission meeting point. They walk mostly in silence, Sarada unsure what to say as she suspects Sumire's friends know at least something about what happened on the camping trip.

In fact, Sarada realizes she never thought about what she would tell Sumire and how she would say it, apart from the generalized idea that Boruto and her have decided their love.

Eventually, Wasabi leads her to an apartment building, a building with domed roofs and smaller and smaller layers stacked on top of one another to the height of 3 floors, windows dotted regularly around the walls that allow her to estimate around 40 small apartments inside the building.

"This is where she lives." Wasabi gestures to the building. "Room 39 on the top floor."

"Thanks." Sarada says, moving towards the entrance of the decently sized apartment when she grabs to her shoulder.

"Listen, Sumire told me what happened." Sarada nods and Wasabi continues.

"She knows what happened was her fault and that it wasn't right and she regrets it, but I promise she had a reason for it. Please, hear her out." She sounds sincere and Sarada gives her a small smile.

"I know. Don't worry, Boruto and I have already came up with something."

"Thank you." Wasabi smiles. "I've got to get back to Namida."

Sarada hesitates as Wasabi disappears back the way they came, taking a deep breath as she nears the door to the building.

Trying to tell Sumire of their plan for the three of them is kind of like confessing to someone, though it feels a bit less nerve wracking.

*Just get this over with. It's either all or nothing.* Sarada scolds herself, opening the door to the entrance and peeking inside.

She steps into the building to find another set of glass double doors and surveys the foyer. There are doors on either side of the small foyer that Sarada guesses leads to the hallways of the apartments.

Sarada also spots a stairwell to the right, an empty front desk sitting to the left. The floor is carpeted with a mix of brownish colours, the walls lightly patterned with a colour that blends in the light brown walls.

She moves to open the second set of doors but finds that they're locked. She scowls to herself, looking around and spotting a pad with buttons on the wall.

*Room 39, floor 3.* Sarada recalls as she types the numbers into the number pad.

The sound of a landline phone ringing comes from the speaker and someone picks up surprisingly quickly.

"Hello?" Sarada recognizes Sumire's voice through the slightly crackly speaker.

"It's Sarada." She says to nowhere in particular, the pad presumably picking up her voice as Sumire responds.

"Oh...come in."

A loud click comes from the doors and Sarada moves away from the pad, pushing through the unlocked double doors and moving towards the stairwell.

Sarada's footsteps echo as she ascends the 3 flights of stairs to the top floor, pushing through a door on the top floor into the hall. There are only 6 rooms in the top floor, distinguished by the number beside each of the doors.

Room 39 is right across from the stairwell, though when she gets close enough to knock the door is pulled open.

"Hey Sarada." Sumire offers her a weak smile, probably expecting her visit for a while now. She's wearing an outfit similar to the one she wears on missions, though the skirt definitely makes it more of a casual outfit.

It's not too dissimilar from her own, with forearm and leg tights whilst the main difference is the short purple dress, a bow tied around the collar and the uniform strip of darker purple tied around her midsection.

"Er, hi." Sarada hesitantly steps into her apartment when she opens the door wider and gestures her inside.

Sumire closes the door behind her as Sarada observes the small apartment, the space somehow managing to fit a bedroom, kitchen and bathroom all in separate rooms.

She has a desk and a bed in the bedroom right ahead of the front door area, doorways branching off to the bathroom and a most likely small kitchen.

The bedroom is the main room and Sarada takes a seat on the bed, Sumire following her and sitting at the desk across from her.

"I'm guessing Wasabi and Namida already talked to you?" The girl looks saddened somehow, and it's not hard for Sarada to guess it's probably related to them and Boruto.

"Yes, Wasabi did. It wasn't anything I didn't already know." That makes Sumire smile more earnestly for a moment and Sarada continues. "I've only talked to ChoCho and Boruto about what happened. I came to hear your side of the story."

Sumire nods, a sigh making her expression more wry. "It's probably the same as what they told you. I made him do it - I blackmailed him."

Sumire looks down, Sarada catching her eye when she looks back up. "You care too much about Boruto to do that. Can you tell me why it happened?"

"I...I heard you and Boruto doing it and I thought I would lose him to you." Sumire looks down again, locking and playing with her fingers. "It's stupid, I know. I already told you before that I like him, and I was envious when you two confessed to each other."

Sarada nods understandingly, knowing Sumire is a sweet and trusting girl despite them being little more than classmates, and maybe friends on occasion.

"I just want to apologize to Boruto. I never meant to get between you and him."

At that Sumire starts tearing up, sniffing and breathing deeply in an attempt to calm herself down that only makes it sound more pathetic. Sarada pauses, the only thing she knows to do being to move forward and wrap her arms around the suddenly fragile girl.

Sumire presses her face against her shoulder, taking deep breaths, feeling embarrassed and frustrated for all the emotions she has spilled to the person she was supposed to be competing against.

"It's not stupid. I really didn't think of your feelings when Boruto and I said ours. You two both have feelings for each other as well, and I wasn't being considerate." Sarada soothes, speaking quietly into her ear as she holds her.

"Sorry." She says after a moment when Sarada pulls away, wiping her now slightly red eyes clear of tears. Sumire takes a deep breath, hands clenching her short dress as she breathes out shakily.

Sarada smiles, trying to lighten her up. "You know, Boruto likes you too. I think he just didn't know how to tell you."

"Really?" Sumire says, excitement creeping into her voice for a moment before shaking her head. "You two love each other. Besides, I think I already ruined our relationship."

"Boruto isn't like that. He'll forgive you, I'm sure." Sarada says, giving her a hand to pull her out of the desk chair. "You should at least come and apologize and see where you can go from there."

"You're right." Sumire nods reluctantly, taking her hand and standing up. "Thanks."

She loosens her grip, expecting Sarada to let go, but instead she steps towards the door of the apartment, dragging Sumire with her.

"Come on." Her smile is infectious enough to bring a small, however nervous one to her face.

*I guess a surprise wouldn't be so bad.* Sarada decides, intending to tell the innocent Sumire their plans once they're at Boruto's house.

Sumire doesn't resist as she's pulled away from the bedroom into the foyer and through the door, only pausing to slip on her shoes. "No time like the present." Sarada urges, suspiciously enthusiastic about her 'apology'.

* * *

**Authors note: **

All the chapters have gotten small edits that ultimately contributes to a change in the storyline. The bottom line of these edits is just that Sumire has no longer 'forced' Boruto, she more shyly confessed to him.

All edited chapters have this disclaimer:

**[Note: This chapter has been edited - 12/22/2020]**

as well as having an 'EDITED' in the title. This excludes the 1st chapter, as I definitely did change the night walk scene, but I made that edit a while ago

**Also: **

Don't worry about these edits slowing down the new chapter - the final chapter (chapter 7) should be out before the end of the winter break. This story has taken long enough already.


End file.
